Schlangengift III : Die Suche
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt und alle freuen sich, das die dunklen Zeiten vorbei sind. Aber, wirklich alle? Draco kann sich nicht damit abfinden, dass Harry angeblich gestorben ist und zieht mit seinem Freund Blaise Zabini los um ihn zu suchen.
1. Default Chapter

_

* * *

_

**Juhuuu Eine neue Geschichte. Nun ja, vielleicht .. zwei Wochen alt! Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie euch gefällt!**

**Über Kommis freu ich mich wie immer (also... im Klartext.. SCHREIBT MIR WELCHE!) lach**

* * *

_Ein Ende ist immer auch der Anfang von etwas völlig Neuem, man muss nur wissen, wie man es anpackt._

_Zitat von mir_

**Prolog**

Orientierungslos. Niemand war da.

Um ich herum nur Wald, schrilles Kreischen der Vögel, die selbst bei Nacht nicht zu schlafen schienen.

Sein Umhang war Blut befleckt, er wusste nicht wo er war, wer er war und was mit ihm geschehen war.

Die anfängliche Panik, nachdem er neben einen weiteren, leblosen und grausam entstellten Körper aufgewacht war, verschwand mit der Zeit, aber die Angst blieb und fraß an seinen Nerven.

Hatte er dieses Verbrechen begannen? Hatte er diesen Mann so zugerichtet? Oder war es ganz anders?

Was war anders?

Er wusste es nicht, fühlte sich nackt und schutzlos, doch etwas musste er schließlich tun. Und so ging er einfach weiter, ignorierte die Schmerzen an seiner Schulter, den pochenden Kopf und die schweren Glieder.

Einfach nur weiter…


	2. Verloren

**Verloren**

_Wer kämpft kann verlieren, wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren._

* * *

Auf den Straßen wurde gefeiert. Fröhlich riefen die Menschen den Namen ihres Erretters in die Welt und dankten ihn für seine große Tat.

An jeder Hausecke wurden die Gläser erhoben, überall sprach man von nichts Anderem.

Gelächter hallten durch die Gassen und die Menschen, die nichts damit zu tun hatten, schauten sich verwundert nach den in Roben gekleideten Leuten um.

„Sind denn heute alle verrückt?", einen schmallippige Frau mit langem dünnen Hals schaute aus dem Fenster und schnaubte. „Alle nicht mehr ganz dicht, so was sollte eingesperrt werden!"

Er etwas beleibter Mann stimmte ihr mit einem Grunzen zu.

Solche und Ähnliche Gespräche waren wohl genauso wenig ungewöhnlich, wie die seltsamen Leute mit ihren bunten Roben und den Spitzhüten. Die Einen wussten, warum sie sich freuten, die Anderen wussten es nicht.

Doch die Feiern gingen weiter.

„Kinder, ihr könnt euch freuen. Es ist endlich vorbei." Miss. Weasley lächelte ihre Kinder an und die lachten zurück.

Es wurde gegessen, gelacht. Keiner machte sich Gedanken um die Konsequenzen, die dieser ‚Sieg' mit sich gebracht hatte. Keinen schien es zu interessieren, was mit ihrem Retter geschehen war.

Keiner?

An einer ganz anderen Ecke Londons, schaute jemand aus dem Fenster. Silberblonde, Haare fielen ihm glanzlos und strähnig ins Gesicht.

Vorgestern wurde die Nachricht verbreitet. Viel später als beim letzten Mal. Schon seltsam…

Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie man sich darüber freuen konnte. Wie konnte man sich über den Tod eines –oder zweier?- Menschen nur zu freuen?

Er empfand an diesem Tag keiner Freunde, wollte niemanden sehen, denn sein Hass richtete sich gegen alle, die lachten und fröhlich waren.

Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf, unterdrückte die Tränen. Das so etwas jemals passieren würde? Er, gerade ER, weinte. Weinte um seinen eigentlich Feind und konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass alle sich über das Ende des Krieges freuten.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", kam es monoton. Er hatte es in den letzten Tagen schon zu oft gesagt.

Die Tür öffnete sich. „Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen." Leise gesagt, aber diesmal mit Bestimmtheit.

Jemand kam durch die Dunkelheit des Zimmers auf ihn zu. „Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich in RUHE LASSEN!" er war laute geworden und wütend drehte sich um, funkelte den Jungen in seinem Zimmer bösartig an. Momentan war er zum töten bereit, sein Hass füllte ihn aus.

„Schiiht…!" Arme umfingen ihn und er begann um sich zu schlagen, hätte fast zugebissen, doch die Arme verschwanden nicht, spendeten weiterhin Geborgenheit. Nicht die, die er ersehnte, aber es reichte wohl aus. Sein Körper wurde weich. Er konnte nicht mehr. „Er ist nicht tot. Ganz sicher nicht. Nur weil sie seinen zerbrochenen Stab gefunden haben, ist er noch nicht tot."

„Und wenn doch? Ich will nicht mehr." Er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, sie flossen einfach so ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Eine Hand strich sanft seinen Rücken auf und ab. Immer wieder und er konnte die Schluchzer, die seine ausgetrocknete Kehle empor krochen, zurückhalten. „Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß, Draco. Ich weiß…!"

Und noch während die beiden Jungen trauerten wurden in der ganzen Welt die Gläser erhoben.

„Auf den Jungen, der lebte…!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", Draco brüllte sein Gegenüber förmlich an. Wie konnte…

„Aber ich bitte sie doch nur um ein Interview. Wie sehen sie es, dass der-dessen-namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, endlich besiegt ist? Was fühlen sie? Wut, Trauer, Erleichterung? Sie waren schließlich mit davon betroffen…" Er konnte nicht ausreden, da der blonde Mann schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

„Wage es nicht einmal mich darauf anzusprechen und sich zeige dir, wie sehr ich davon betroffen war. Und nun RAUS! RAUS AUS DIESEM ZIMMER!"

Durch seine Wut, stoben Funken aus seinem Stab, die Tür schwang mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand auf und der Mann wurde durch die Wucht seiner, durch Hass, materialisierten Magie aus dem Zimmer geschlossen.

Keuchend ließ er die Tür wieder zufallen. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, nur ein Gedanke war darin Platz. Er wollte zu ihm, ihn wieder sehen.

„Ich KANN einfach nicht mehr!" Unruhe breitete sich in dem jungen Körper aus. Er musste etwas tun. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen. Es konnte einfach nicht.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren hart gewesen. Immer wieder wollten ihn Leute interviewen. Der Orden war auch nicht besser. Alle sprachen ihm ihr Bedauern zu, doch konnte er in ihren Augen nichts dergleichen sehen.

Dumbledore hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen, nachdem er sein Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, zu sich bestellt. Sein bester Freund Blaise wollte ihn anfangs nicht gehen lassen, doch Draco hatte sich von ihm losgerissen und war zu seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter gegangen. Er hatte gehofft Antworten, einen Ausweg vielleicht, irgendwas dergleichen zu finden.

Doch das Ergebnis dieser Unterredung war ernüchternd gewesen.

„_Ich kann dich verstehen mein Junge. Für keinen von uns ist es einfach, seinen Tod hinzunehmen, doch sie es ein. Wir alle wussten, was ihn erwartete. Es war von Anfang an, nicht sicher, ob er es überleben würde" Der Schulleiter schaute bedauernd auf Draco nieder._

_Dieser hatte bis eben seinen Blick zu Boden gewendet, doch nun schaute er den Direktor abrupt in die Augen. Sie sprühten Funken und glitzerten mörderisch._

„_Was sagen sie da? Sie hatten ihn also schon abgeschrieben? So nachdem Motto ‚Macht ja nichts. Wir wissen ja eh, dass er das nicht überlebt. Aber hey, dafür können wir weiterleben. Lassen WIR IHN DOCH EINFACH INS SEINEN TOD RENNEN!'" Draco holte Luft und fuhr fort. „Haben sie sich das so gedacht? War es das?"_

_Jetzt wollte er es wissen und schaute den alten Mann böse an. Doch dieser gab keine Antwort, nur ehrliche Trauer schlich sich in die alten Augen. _

_Das reichte Draco als Antwort._

„_Wagen sie es nie wieder mich zu sich zu bitten, anzusprechen oder überhaupt zu kontaktieren. Ich will nichts mehr, GAR NICHTS MEHR, mit ihnen, dem Orden und diesen Menschen, die seinen Tod einfach so wegstecken, weil sie es ja GEWUSST haben, zu tun haben." Er drehte sich um und sein Mantel rauschte hinter ihm her._

_Die Tür viel laut krachend ins Schloss._

Oh ja und seitdem wurde er auch nur einmal noch von dem Greis angeschrieben.

Draco hoffte der Fluch, der auf dem Heuler gelegen hatte, würde dem Kerl eine Lehre sein. Scheinbar war es ihm auch eine, den es kam nie wieder ein Brief. Er hatte den Kontakt zu diesem beschissenen Orden abgebrochen und er würde die Verbindung auch nie mehr nutzen.

Er konnte nicht anders. Alles erinnerte Draco an IHN. An Harry. Das erste Mal, das er den Namen wieder gedacht hatte, seit der ‚Siegesfeier'.

Hermine und Ron, Harry's angebliche Freunde, waren ihm einmal in der Winkelgasse begegnet. Sie waren lachend und Hand in Hand durch die Straßen gegangen.

Er hatte ihnen ein paar Saftige Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, die in Kombination wirklich nicht zu verstehen schienen.

Ob die die weißen Eiterpickel am Hintern wohl schon losgeworden waren? Oder ob der Dauerklebefluch dies verhindert hatte?

Sicher war er sich nicht und er hatte Glück gehabt, dass anscheinend niemand bemerkt hatte, dass er die Flüche abgeschickt hatte.

Das hätte sicherlich Konsequenzen für ihn gehabt.

Aber da die Menschen dem Frieden immer noch nicht trauten, war die gesamte Gasse in Panik verfallen und Draco konnte sich ungesehen aus dem Vorfall zurückziehen.

Blaise hatte in seiner Wohnung schon auf ihn gewartet und ihm eine saftige Standpauke erteilt. Der Artikel am nächsten Morgen war auch nicht sehr berauschend gewesen.

Glaubten die wirklich, ein Todesser würde solche Kinderflüche benutzen? Lächerlich, einfach lächerlich…

Doch so lächerlich das Ganze auch war, es war trotzdem nicht zum lachen.

Langsam packte Draco seine Sachen zusammen. Es waren einfache, schon häufig getane Bewegungen. Er brauchte nicht darüber nachdenken, doch selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Seitdem Harry Potter offiziell als tot galt, war sein Körper taub. Er spürte nichts mehr, nur noch grenzenlosen Hass und tiefe Trauer.

Warum waren sich auch alle so sicher, dass er tot war? Nur wegen dem zerbrochenen Stab? Oder dem letzten Fluch, den der dunkle Lord gesprochen hatte? Der, der sein Opfer elendig verbrennen ließ, bis nichts mehr übrig war?

Vielleicht… Aber vielleicht war er auch noch am leben? Noch immer war Hoffnung in Draco, auch wenn sie noch so klein und sinnlos war.

Unter dem Berg aus Verzweiflung und Aussichtslosigkeit befand sich immer noch die Hoffnung, dass er es doch geschafft hatte.

„Was hast du vor?" Blaise schaute skeptisch auf seinen blonden Freund, welcher in aller Eile seine Sachen zusammen suchte. Überall um ihn herum flogen Klamotten in die Koffer, einige Bücher wurden klein gehext und alles verschwand in einem einzigen Koffer, welcher innen magisch vergrößert war.

„Ich knabbere viereckige Kekse rund. Wonach sieht's den aus? Ich packe!", erwiderte Draco gereizt. Immer wieder dämlichen Fragen.

„Ne, wirklich? Hab ich jetzt nicht gedacht.", schoss Blaise ebenso wütend zurück. Er konnte seinen Freund verstehen. Irgendwo konnte er ihn verstehen, aber er konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. „Aber WARUM? Verdammt Dray, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Seit er nicht mehr da ist, bist du völlig von der Rolle!" Der Mann strich sich einige schwarz violette Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Erschöpf ließ sich Draco auf das Bett sinken und sah müde zu seinem Freund aus. Seine Sachen waren gepackt…

„Ich packe. Ich will nicht länger hier bleiben. Meinen Job habe ich vor-„ er schaute auf den Wecker „drei Stunden gekündigt. Die Wohnungsurkunde läuft nächste Woche aus und ich habe nicht vor sie zu verlängern." Er streckte sich und ließ seine Knochen knacken. Sein Körper litt, genau wie seine Seele. Er aß kaum noch, trank nicht und pflegte sich auch weniger, als früher. Als er das letzte Mal in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, sah er einfach nur beschissen aus, wie ihm Blaise und sein Spiegelbild bekräftigten. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf eine Truhe im hintersten Raum des in Silber gehaltenen Schlafzimmers zu.

Leise murmelte er einige Zauber, löste die Flüche, die auf dieser Truhe ruhten.

Endlich sprang sie auf und öffnete den Blick auf einen kargen Inhalt. Ein altes Stück Pergament, einen zerbrochenen Spiegel, einige Schul und Quidditch Bücher und einen alter Umhang. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er die wertlos erscheinenden Wertgegenstände. Plötzlich viel sein Blick auf einen weiteren kleinen Stapel Pergament und eine eingetrocknete Lilie.

Er hatte es tatsächlich aufbewahrt. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und griff nach den Pergamenten und der Lilie, ließ seine Finger vorsichtig darüber streichen, als hätte er Angst, das Beiden sich in Luft auflösen könnte, würde er nur ein wenig grober sein.

Er hatte Harry die Blume einst geschenkt und auch waren es seine Briefe, die er dem Gryffindor gegeben hatte.

_An meinen Engel,_

_Es tut mir Leid, dass sie dich so schlecht behandeln. Ich wünschte ich könnte bei dir sein, doch bei mir ist die Hölle los. Ich stehe unter ständiger Überwachung und wenn ich noch einmal einen Hauselfen in meinem Zimmer rumschnüffeln sehe, dreh ich durch._

_Alle sind sehr aufgeregt durch die Bekanntgabe der Todesser und auch, das mein Vater unter ihnen ist. Außerdem habe ich den Eindruck, jemand weiß von dir und mir. Es vielen in der letzten Zeit so komische Andeutungen._

_Ich werde sobald es geht wieder mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen und dann alles erklären. Ich hoffe der Zeitpunkt ist nicht mehr fern._

_In Liebe Draco_

Oh ja, er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit. Es war wirklich die Hölle los gewesen. Ständig waren irgendwelche Todesser treffen, sein Patenonkel Severus Snape stand unter Verdacht ein Spion zu sein –was sich am Ende ja auch bewahrheitet hatte, Draco wollte darüber nicht weiter nachdenken- und auch kam das Gerücht auf, das Draco sich mit dem Feind verbündet hatte. Irgendjemand hatte sie gesehen und Draco knurrte immer noch, wenn er daran dachte. Dieses Mädchen, Pansy Parkinson, welches ihm in der Schulzeit, wie so viele Andere auch, nachgelaufen war, hatte scheinbar in seinen Sachen gewühlt und einige Dinge herausgefunden.

Doch später musste Draco erfahren, dass dies scheinbar glänzend in die Pläne Voldemorts gepasst hatte. Er sollte dafür sorgen, dass Harry entweder auf ihre Seite kam oder zu einem seelischen Frack wurde. Draco hatte sich gewehrt und nur durch seinen Patenonkel hatte er fliehen können. Severus starb noch am selben Abend durch die Hand seines besten Freundes und Draco's Vater, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco hatte es seinem Vater nie verziehen und so schlug er sich auf die Seite des Phönix Ordens, auch wenn er lieber neutral geblieben wäre. Dort kam auch ziemlich schnell raus, der er seit dem sechsten Jahr etwas mit Harry hatte…

_An meinen Geliebten,_

_Es ist grausam hier, ohne dich._

_Ständig kommen Mitglieder des Ordens ins Haus und wecken die alte Vettel auf. Lächerlich, das Dumbledore sie nicht schon abgehängt hat. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und sie behandeln dich ordentlich. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, sag sofort bescheit und ich hol dich persönlich da raus, Gesetz hin oder her. Sollen die mal versuchen mich aufzuhalten, das möchte ich sehen._

_Ich vermisse dich,_

_in Liebe Draco_

Tränen drängten sich wieder in seine Augen. Entschlossen packte er die Sachen wieder zurück. Er wollte darüber nicht nachdenken.

Mit einigen Sprüchen versiegelte er die Truhe wieder und richtete seinen Blick auf, Blaise, welcher immer noch im Raum stand.

„Ich werde ihn suchen. Ich glaube nicht an das, was alle Welt erzählt." Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und die Truhe wurde klein und flog zu den Anderen Sachen in den Koffer.

„Ich komme mit dir!", erwiderte Blaise entschlossen und ohne zu zögern. Ein lächelte leicht.

„Glaub nicht, dass du mich so schnell loswirst. So nicht mein Lieber."

Er winkte hinter sich und es tauchte ein zweiter Koffer auf. „Und da ich mir eine solche völlig überraschende Aktion schon gedacht habe, hab ich mir erlaubt zu packen."

Rumpelnd fuhr der Zug los und die Beiden Männer ließen alles hinter sich.  
Natürlich hatte Draco protestiert, geschimpft, geschmollt und war am Ende sogar zu Gewalttaten bereit gewesen, doch sein Freund ließ sich nicht davon abbringen.

Auf die Frage wohin sie den eigentlich wollten, hatte Draco nur gegrinst und gemeint, wenn Blaise sich unsicher wäre, was Draco's Planungen anginge, könnte er genauso gut auch hier bleiben. Drauf hin war der Schwarzhaarige ruhig gewesen. Und so saßen sie nun in einem Zug, auf dem Weg in Richtung Schottland. Draco hatte sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Der Kampf von Voldemort und Harry war nahe der Grenze gewesen und so wäre es nur gut möglich, dass der Junge es bis über die Grenze geschafft hatte.

Sicher war er sich dessen nicht, aber dies war der Einzige Anhaltspunkt, den sie hatten. Natürlich waren Auroren und Ordensmitglieder auf der Suche nachdem Jungen oder seiner Leiche gewesen.

Draco hatte nachgeprüft. Genau 5 Stunden hatten sie gesucht, anschließend waren alle inklusive Harry's Freunden, der Meinung gewesen, er sei gestorben. Mehr nicht. Der Mann war außer sich gewesen, als er dies erfahren hatte, doch er konnte nichts machen. Für alle war der-Junge-der-lebt, nur mehr der-Junge-der-lebt**e**.

Eine Sache die er niemals nachvollziehen konnte. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Abteil. Es war nicht zu vergleichen mit denen im Hogwartsexpress. Viel kleine und ungemütlicher. Auch fehlten die verborgenen Schmiererein und die Brandflecken auf den Bänken und Abstelltischen. Es war nicht dasselbe.

Er hatte nur Glück, das Harry ihm in ihrer Zeit des Zusammenseins, viel über Muggel und deren Angewohnheiten beigebracht hatte, sonst hätten sie keine Chance gehabt, unbemerkt zu verschwinden.  
Er hoffte nur, das es Hedwig, welche seit dem ‚Tod' von Harry verschwunden war, gut ging. Sein Freund hatte sehr an der Eule gehangen und dass sie nun verschwunden war, hieß entweder, dass ihr Besitzer tot war und sie nun frei lebte oder, dass sie ihn suchte und vielleicht auch fand.

Kopf schüttelnd schaute Draco auf seinen schlafenden Freund.

Blaise… Auch wenn er Anfangs stark dagegen war, immerhin war es ein völlig Blödsinniges Unterfangen, wie er selber wusste. Jetzt war er froh, dass sein Freund mitgekommen war.

Zumindest war er nicht alleine.

Sein Blick glitt wieder aus dem Fenster. Landschaften zogen an ihm vorbei, wie Schemen.

Alles verschwommen und unklar.

Jeder Außenstehende würde die Landschaft als schön bezeichnen. Nur er nicht.

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe sinken. Die Kälte beruhigte seine aufgebrachten Gedanken.

Wie lange mussten sie eigentlich reisen? Draco war sich nicht sicher. Sie waren ja auch sehr überstürzt aufgebrochen und hatten sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert.

Nein, das heißt eigentlich war Draco aufgebrochen und hatte sich um nichts geschert. Blaise war ihm lediglich gefolgt.

Wieder bewunderte er die Treue seines Freundes. Schon damals hatte er bedingungslos an seiner Seite gestanden. Auch nachdem er ihm seine Beziehung zu Potter gestanden hatte.

Draco schluckte lautlos.  
er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass er sich in Potter verliebt hatte.

Anfangs fand er es absurd. Eine blöde Schwärmerei alla „Wer wollte nicht mal irgendwann etwas von Potter". Er war sich sicher, dass so manch einer der Todesser solche Gedanken hatte.

Später, als er es nicht mehr vor sich verleugnen konnte, versuchte er es als bloße Verliebtheit abzutun. Als etwas, was kam und irgendwann wieder verschwand.

Doch es verschwand nicht. Im fünften Jahr gab er sich alle Mühe, Harry noch mehr zu hassen. Mit aller Kraft die er noch hatte.

Es war vergebens.

Als er ihn dann ein paar Wochen später in den Sommerferien gesehen hatte, war ihm fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Der einst übermütige und freundliche Junge war ein seelisches Frack gewesen.

Das Glitzern aus seinen Augen war verschwunden, jegliche Freude war gegangen. Seine ‚Freunde' hatten es scheinbar nicht bemerkt oder sie scherten sich nicht drum. Hatten wohl genug mit sich selbst zu tun.

So wie jetzt, fügte der ehemalige Slytherin in Gedanken hinzu.

Nach und nach hatte Draco sich mit dem Jungen befasst. Erst vorsichtig, er wollte ihn weder misstrauisch machen, noch überrennen.

Harry hatte ihn anfangs ignoriert, doch nach und nach hatte er Vertrauen zu dem Blonden gefasst, war er doch sonst alleine gewesen.

Später erfuhr Draco auch, warum es ihm damals so schlecht ging. Er hatte zwar Gerüchte von seinem Vater gehört, aber er wusste nichts Genaues.

Harry erzählte ihm alles. Er erzählte ihm von seinen Schuldgefühlen, dass alle nur wegen ihm gestorben waren. Seine Eltern, weil sie ihn beschützen wollten, Cedric, weil er einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war, Sirius, weil er ihn retten wollte und all die Anderen, die nur sein bestes wollten.

Jedes Mal war es seine Schuld gewesen, so Harry.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Draco ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte.

Es war sehr schwer gewesen.

Harry wollte sich umbringen eine Zeit lang nahm er Drogen. Draco hatte nichts dazu gesagt, war nur bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihn getröstet.

Irgendwann war Harry wieder einiger maßen auf den Beinen, auch wenn ihm die Kommentare seiner ‚Freunde' teilweise wieder zurückgeworfen hatten.

Draco wusste damals, das er diesen Jungen liebte. Das er ihn immer lieben würde. Jedoch gesagt hatte er es ihm nie. Er wollte nicht verletzt werden und er wollte den Jungen nicht verletzen. Denn das war Harry immer für ihn gewesen. Ein kleiner Junge, den es galt zu beschützen, auch wenn dieser das nicht gerne hörte.

Jedoch kamen sie irgendwann in eine Pattsituation. Draco wusste komischer Weise nicht mehr genau, worum es ging.

Sie hatten, so glaubte er, über Zaubertränke geredet. Irgendwie waren sie dann zum Thema Beziehungen gekommen.

Harry hatte noch nie eine gehabt. Er hatte Angst.

Draco hatte ihn gefragt, warum er Angst hatte.

Harry meinte nur, er hätte Angst vor fremder Nähe. Außerdem hatte er sein Herz schon verschenkt…

Auf Harry's Frage hin, antwortete Draco ihm dasselbe.

Harry schwieg auf seine Antwort…

Draco erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Er war so traurig gewesen, als Harry ihm das erzählt hatte.

„_Ich liebe jemanden ja.", antwortet der Schwarzhaarige. „Aber dieser Jemand… Ich werde ihm wohl nie so nah kommen, wie ich es gerne will." Ein bitteres Lächelnd erschien auf den Lippen des Jungen. Draco schaute ihn unverwandt an. Seine Gefühle unter einer Fassade versteckt. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm. _

_Er wollte nachfragen, wer es sei und setzte an, doch dann brach er abrupt ab._

_In den Augen von Harry erschien leichte Enttäuschung. Draco wusste nicht warum, konnte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn der Junge begann weiterzureden. „Und was ist mit dir? Seitdem ich dich so kennen, hattest du nie jemanden." Draco wusste das diese Frage kommen würde._

„_Nun… Ich bin einfach früher als du dazugekommen, mein Herz zu verschenken…", entgegnete er ruhig._

„_Wer ist es?" Draco schaute sein Gegenüber erschrocken an. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, sein Freund würde diskreter sein, genauso wie Draco. Schließlich hatte er auch nicht nachgefragt._

„_Weißt du das nicht?", fragte Draco zurück. Jetzt oder Nie. _

_Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Draco stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Seine Hand strich die Konturen des Gesichtes nach, ohne ihn zu berühren._

„_Der, dem ich mein Herz geschenkt habe, ohne das er es bemerkt hat… Das bist du!"_

Draco grinste darüber. Wie geschockte Harry damals war. Er war geflüchtet und Draco war sich sicher gewesen ihn für immer verloren zu haben.

Doch dem war nicht so. Wie in einem dieser ekligen Kitsch Romane war Harry wiedergekommen, hatte sich förmlich auf ihn gestürzt. Sie hatten sich geküsst und für Draco war es der Neubeginn gewesen, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Einen Neubeginn, denn er nicht alleine durchstehen musste.

Er hatte schon vorher kein Todesser sein wollen, war sich aber noch nicht sicher gewesen. Er hatte schreckliche Angst vor seinem Vater. Ihn schauderte es immer noch, auch wenn dieser schon lange tot war.

Harry hatte ihn davon überzeugt, ohne etwas zu sagen. Draco war noch am selben Abend zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte ihm alles erzählt was er wusste. Von dem Zeitpunkt an, war er ein Mitglied des Ordens gewesen, von dem er vorher nur Gerüchte gehört hatte.

Seine Beziehung mit Harry war dagegen etwas Anders verlaufen. Der Junge war sehr schüchtern gewesen, hatte Angst gehabt. Nur die Jahrelange Vorarbeit von Draco war es zu verdanken, das Harry dennoch zutraulich zu ihm gewesen war.

Erst ein ganzes Jahr später, ihre Beziehung war ein öffentliches Geheimnis gewesen, hatte er sich offiziell zu Draco bekannt, ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft geküsst. Noch am selben Abend hatten sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen.

Wie schüchtern er gewesen war und wie die Augen Draco ängstlich gemustert hatten, als er angefangen hatte ihn zu streicheln.

Bevor Draco wusste, das er Harry liebte, hatte er viele Affären gehabt. Er hatte sich jeden oder jede genommen, die er haben wollte. Immer nur war er auf sich bezogen.

Ein purer Egoist. Doch bei Harry war es etwas anderes.

Jetzt wusste er, warum die Menschen die sich liebten nie sagten, dass sie vögelten, Sex hätten oder ähnliches. Nein, sie sagten immer „sie liebten sich". Er hatte das für Kitsch gehalten, für eine schöne Darstellung. In dieser Nacht wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was sie damit meinten.

Sie meinten das Reingefühl von Liebe. Das, wonach sich jeder sehnte, auch wenn er es verleugnete.

Das Brennen, welches das Herz zu verschlingen drohte es auffraß und aus der Asche neu erstehen ließ. Man starb tausend Tode und lebte hundert Jahre.

Er hatte es begriffen. Er war eins mit dem Menschen geworden, der ihm die Welt bedeutet hatte.

Umso schmerzlicher war es gewesen, als er Harry im Getümmel der Schlacht verloren hatte. Sein Herz wurde ihm aus der Brust gerissen, als die Auroren ihm erzählten er wäre Tod.

Draco hatte geglaubt, er hätte es verlernt zu weinen.

Es war eine Schwäche gewesen, doch nachdem man ihm kalt ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, das sein Freund tot sei…

Es war, als würde seine Seele bluten und ihn Form von Tränen seinen Körper verlassen…

Draco merkte kaum, wie ihm bei den Erinnerungen die Tränen, das Blut seiner Seele, übers Gesicht lieben.

Beschämt wischte er sie weg. Noch wusste er es nicht genau. Noch könnte er am Leben sein.

Er ließ sich tiefer in die Polster sinken. Vielleicht fand er Schlaf, der Weg dauerte noch länger…


	3. Ankunft

**Ankunft**

_Nichts kann dem Willen eines Menschen trotzen, der sogar seine Existenz aufs Spiel setzt, um sein erklärtes Ziel zu erreichen.  
(Benjamin Disraeli)_

Das Rumpeln des Zuges ließ Draco aufschrecken. Verwundert schaute er sich um. Wo war er?

„Ach ja…!" Er wand seinen Blick Zabini zu, welcher immer noch friedlich schlief. Schwarze und Violette Strähnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und er schnarchte leise.

Draco grinste. Wieso hatte Blaise sich eigentlich die Haare Violett gefärbt? Nun ja, nicht ganz violett, musste er zugeben, aber die vorderen Haare zumindest. Der Rest war ebenmäßig schwarz.

Innerlich schallte er sich.

Was machte er sich eigentlich für Gedanken um Blaise's Haarfarbe?

„Hey, wach endlich auf. Wir müssten gleich da sein!" Draco rüttelte ungestüm an der Schulter seines Freundes. Dieser murrte nur unzufrieden und drehte sich von Draco weg. „Blaise. Verdammt, wach auf!", knurrte Draco. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihm nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegen brachte. Meist brachte er dies auch deutlich rüber. Nur zwei Menschen schien dies nie interessiert zu haben. Der eine wehrte Draco's Weckversuche mit einem Knurren ab und der Andere…

Draco ließ Blaise in Ruhe und widmete sich wieder dem Fenster. Der Zug war merklich langsamer geworden, hielt fast. Aber sie schienen sich mitten in der Wildnis zu befinden. Warum hielten sie trotzdem?

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was los ist richtig? Man sollte meinen, Harry hat zuviel auf dich abgefärbt. Solche ungeplanten Aktionen sind für dich echt nicht normal!" Blaise streckte sich und strich seine Jacke ein wenig von den Schultern. Draco hatte sie ihm vorhin übergelegt.

„Wir befinden uns an der Grenze zu Schottland. Es wird gleich einen Kontrollgang geben, also nichts Weltbewegendes. Bevor wir im Hauptbahnhof ankommen, dauert es noch eine Weile. Hast du denn wenigstens eine Ahnung, wo wir anfangen zu suchen?" Er gähnte und strich sich die verirrten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja. Und nur, weil ich nicht weiß, wie die Muggel das machen, heißt das nicht, dass ich unvorbereitet bin. Wir werden dort" Er hatte nach seiner Tasche gegriffen und eine Karte heraus gezogen. Es war eine magische Karte, welche auch Orte anzeigte, die Muggel nicht bemerken würden. Zaubererviertel, Drachenschutzgebiete und Ähnliches, waren ebenfalls eingetragen. Draco deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Ort nahe der Grenze „suchen. Ungefähr 100 Kilometer entfernt haben wir gekämpft. Wenn Harry es tatsächlich geschafft hat zu überleben, werden wir ihn am ehesten dort finden. Es ist ein Muggeldorf, das heißt sie werden ihn nicht kennen und sich kaum Gedanken machen." Blaise nickte und schaute die Karte eingehen an.

„Und was ist hier mit? Das Dorf hier liegt viel Näher…!" er deutete auf einen kleinen gekennzeichneten Punkt näher an der Grenze und auch näher an dem Platz, den Draco als Kampfplatz beschrieb. Blaise selber war nicht dabei gewesen…

„Das ist ein Zaubererdorf oder zumindest zu 80. Würde er dort aufgetaucht sein, glaubst du im Ernst, das wäre nicht irgendwo erschienen?" Blaise nickte. Gut, vielleicht kannte sich sein Freund nicht mit Muggeldingen aus –oder zumindest nur oberflächlich- aber was Strategie und diese Dinge anging, konnte ihm anscheinend keiner das Wasser reichen.

„Gut, du hast Recht. Hat den unser großer Führer auch schon eine Ahnung, wie wir da unterkommen sollen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?"

„Dort müsste es einen Gasthof geben. Wir sollten uns dort einquartieren. Von dort aus können wir uns umhören, ob jemand ihn gesehen hat." Draco rollte die Karte wieder zusammen und legte sie zurück, anschließend schaute er wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum Harry, wenn er noch lebt, nicht zurückgekommen ist?"

Draco hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Blaise, der die Reaktion seines Freundes bemerkt hatte, hob abwehrend die Hände und sprach schnell weiter.

„Das heißt nicht, dass er zwingend tot sein muss. Vielleicht versteckt er sich auch einfach?"

„Wieso sollte er sich verstecken? Vor wem?" Draco hatte sich umgedreht. Schmerz stand in seinen Augen und Blaise bereute es, überhaupt damit angefangen zu haben.

Aber irgendwie musste er seinen Freund doch auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten. Vielleicht hatte der Orden wirklich Recht und Harry war tot. Getötet durch den Fluch… Auszuschließend war es jedenfalls nicht, doch Draco schien sich dessen nicht wirklich bewusst. Oder er verdrängte es hartnackig.

Blaise hatte dies schon oft erlebt. Bei Menschen, die sich innig liebten, trat es in Zeiten des Krieges häufiger auf.

Da er zu den ‚Mediemagiern', als Heilmagiern, gehörte, hatte er nicht direkt mitgekämpft. Als der Finalekampf stattgefunden hatte, war er auf einem anderen Schlachtfeld gewesen. Sie hatten die Verwundeten, die Toten geborgen.

Er erinnerte sich noch mit Schrecken daran, wie er eine junge Frau gesehen hatte, die neben ihrem Gefährten gesessen hatte.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie geredet und als Blaise zu ihr gekommen war und sie mitnehmen wollte, erklärte sie ihm ganz ruhig, dass ihr Freund mit ihr kommen müsste.

Er würde nur schlafen. Dabei bekam ihr Gesicht so einen zärtlichen Ausdruck.

Blaise wäre damals am liebsten weggelaufen. Die Frau schien zu glauben, was sie sagte. Sie schien ernsthaft zu glauben, dass ihr Mann nur schlief.

Ob Draco so was auch durchmachen würde?

Ob er es gerade durchmacht?

„Blaise, schau mich nicht so an. Ich bin nicht verrückt."

Blaise schlief wieder. Vor einer halben Stunde waren die Muggel hier gewesen. Draco hatten ihnen ihren Ausweis, die Papiere (welche er magisch verändert hatte) und ihre Bahntickets gezeigt. Zufrieden waren sie abgezogen.

„Wir wünschen ihnen viel Glück, Mister Smith." Und die Tür war zugefallen.

Nun hatte Draco Zeit zum Nachdenken. Aber wollte er das auch?

Nachdenken?

Hatte er nicht schon genug nachgedacht? Was würde er tun, wenn sie Harry nicht finden würden?

Was würde **er** tun?

Bisher hatte er sich noch nicht endgültig mit dem Gedanken abfinden können, dass sein Geliebter gestorben war. Immer noch war da diese Scheiß Hoffnung. Dennoch schien sein Herz zerrissen. Er fühlte sich an, als würde eine Hälfte von ihm fehlen. Etwas, was er verloren hatte. Wie eine Gewohnheit? Nein… Wie einen Teil seiner Seele.

Er zeigte es Blaise nicht. Auch wenn dieser viel aus Draco's Miene lesen konnte. Gewisse Dinge wusste er nicht.

Würde er sie wissen…

Würde er wissen, das Draco sich umbringen wollte?

Würde er wissen, dass er nur lebte, weil da eben noch diese Hoffnung war?

Was würde er tun?

Kopf schüttelnd griff Draco nach einer Wasserflasche, die er sich vorhin gekauft hatte und trank ein paar Schlucke.

Draco hatte sich die Frage einmal gestellt. Würde er seinem Geliebten in den Tod folgen? Alles aufgeben, nur ihm ihn wieder zu sehen?

Über die Antwort war er sich noch nicht sicher, wie könnte er auch? Wenn Harry noch lebte, wenn er wirklich noch da war?

Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als wäre er tatsächlich gegangen, auch wenn man es ihm gesagt hatte.

„Was denke ich da. Vielleicht hat Blaise Recht. Vielleicht will ich es einfach nicht akzeptieren und rede mir etwas ein. Nur um am Ende zu wissen, dass die Anderen die ganze Zeit recht hatten. Nur um zu wissen…" Ein Schluchzen kam seine Kehle hoch. Hatte er anfangs noch ruhig und beherrscht gesprochen so war die Tatsache, dass Harry wirklich tot war… Er wollte es nicht denken, geschweige den aussprechen.

Aber irgendwie… hatte Blaise da nicht Recht?

Warum war er denn nicht zu ihm zurückgekommen? Warum hatte er keine Nachricht geschickt? Warum hatte er Draco einfach alleine gelassen, alleine mit seinem Schmerz.

„Scheiße Harry..!" Ich vermiss dich.

Der Zug hielt mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Quietschen und Draco schreckte aus einem tiefen Schlummer. Blaise war derweil damit beschäftigt, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Als er bemerkte, das Draco aufgewacht war, lächelte er ihn freundlich an.

„Schön, dass du endlich wieder unter den Lebenden weilst!"

Draco fühlte sich nicht wie ein Lebender. Seine Knochen schmerzten, sein Körper brannte unangenehm, als hätte er Fieber und er fühlte sich so müde.

Gelangweilt zog er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einige Worte und alle verstreuten Sachen, von Klamotten, über Bücher bis zu Karten, flogen zurück in ihre Taschen.

Es war ein einfacher Haushaltszauber, den er schon vor der ersten Klasse gelernt hatte. Sicher war sicher.

Anschließend zogen sie sich ihre Muggeljacken an und verließen mit dem Gepäck den Zug.

Draußen wehte ein starker Wind, nicht unüblich für diese Jahreszeit.

Kaum Leute befanden sich auf dem Bahnsteig. Die Meisten, die um diese Uhrzeit, es war weit nach Mitternacht, noch hier waren, hatten sich in die kleinen Läden, Caffees und Bars zurückgezogen.

Auch Draco sehnte sich nach Wärme, auch wenn nicht nach solcher wie die Menschen in den Geschäften.

Er straffte seine Schultern und hob die beiden Taschen auf. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht sie klein zu zaubern, wie Blaise, welcher leichtfüßig neben ihm lief.

„Und wie kommen wir da jetzt hin?", fragte Blaise, nachdem sie das Portal durchschritten hatten. Draco schreckte wieder auf und schaute seinen Freund an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wie wir dahin kommen?", erwiderte Blaise. Mittlerweile wunderte ihn das Verhalten von Draco nicht mehr. Seitdem Harry nicht mehr da war, es waren fast vier Wochen, war er immer nervöser geworden, unruhiger und teilweise überhaupt nicht ansprechbar, weil er tief in seinen Gedanken versank.

Blaise machte sich ziemliche Sorgen. Draco hatte schon einmal eine solche Wendung in seinem Verhalten gemacht.  
Das war damals, als sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren.

Als erstes hatte Draco ihm anvertraut, dass er eigentlich gar kein Todesser sein wollte. Dass er schon seit einer Weile darüber nachdachte, wie er dem entgehen konnte.

Er konnte mit Blaise darüber reden, da dieser zu den Wenigen gehörte, welche nicht aus einer Todesser Familie stammte. Und Blaise hatte ihm zugehört.

Waren sie vorher entfernte Freunde gewesen, so wurden sie in dieser Zeit beste Freunde. Draco verriet ihm vieles und Blaise tat es ihm gleich. Sie lernten sich kennen, so wie kein Anderer sie kannte. Blaise wusste von Dracos Ängsten, dass auch der ‚Prinz von Slytherin' –wie man ihn manchmal nannte – schwach war, in manchen Momenten.

Das auch er Wünsche, Träume und Hoffnungen hatte, wie jeder Andere auch.

Als dann die Sache mit Harry angefangen hatte –Blaise hatte schon vorher den Verdacht, da selbst wenn man sich hasst, man doch nicht ständig an den Anderen dachte, so er- wollte Draco sich eigentlich in die Anstallt einweisen lassen.

Er hatte es nicht verstehen können und war nur langsam darüber hinweggekommen. In der Zeit war er schlimmer den je Harry gegenüber gewesen. Hatte ihn getriezt, geärgert wo er nur konnte. Und Draco konnte es gut. Er wusste immer genau, was er sagen musste um jemanden zu verletzten.

Schließlich endete das Ganze sehr abrupt. Plötzlich, es war im sechsten Schuljahr gewesen, hatten alle Slytherins die Anweisung bekommen, sich ja von ‚Potter' fernzuhalten. Sie hatten gehorcht, mit einem Malfoy legte man sich nicht an, wenn man unbeschwert weiterleben wollte.

Draco selbst war in der Zeit immer wieder bei Harry anzutreffen gewesen. Blaise hatte dies nichts ausgemacht. Es war ihm, wie er jetzt bemerkte, eine Freude gewesen, den Beiden zuzuschauen, schon alleine, weil er um Draco's Gefühle wusste.

Auch hatte er bemerkt, dass dessen … Nun ja, Triebverhalten rapide nachgelassen hatte. Ganz wie es die Art seines Freundes war, hatte er Harry's Zustand ausgenutzt um sich diesen zu nähern. Ein Vorteil für beide Parteien aus der Situation zu ziehen. Harry gewann einen Freund, einen richtigen Freund und Draco konnte in seiner Nähe sein, ihn beschützen und ihn ihm geheimen lieben.

Blaise lächelte innerlich, als er daran dachte, wie aufgeregt Draco immer gewesen war, wenn er sich mit Harry getroffen hatte.

Wie gesagt, anfangs war da nicht viel. Die Hänsellein ließen nach, aber für Draco war es trotzdem ein ganzes Stück arbeit gewesen, Harry's Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Blaise hatte ihm natürlich oft zur Seite gestanden, wie sollte es auch Anders sein?

Und als sie schlussendlich ein Paar gewesen war…  
Draco hatte sich so sehr verändert. Er war freundlicher, ehrlich freundlicher, ruhiger und ausgeglichener. Denn selbst wenn die Anderen aus der Schule es nicht mitbekamen und ihn immer einen Emotionslosen Eisblock schimpften; Draco hatte sehr wohl Emotionen, welche er meist später an anderen Slytherins, wenn er diese im Gemeinschaftsraum erwischte, ausließ.

Und nun, nachdem er die Nachricht von Harry's Tod erfahren hatte, war er wieder völlig anders.

Hatte Draco sich vorher sehr um sein Äußeres gekümmert, so tat er nun nur noch das nötigste.

Seine Kleidung war zwar immer noch hochwertig, aber nicht mehr so fein abgestimmt wie früher, als Harry noch da war und seine Haare waren sehr lang, viel zu lang für einen Malfoy, und hingen ihm teilweise strähnig ins Gesicht.

Dabei kamen Erinnerungen von Snape in Blaise hoch. Oh ja, der hatte sich ganz schön über die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco geärgert. Hatte Draco ganze 10 Punkte abgezogen, dass erste mal, dass er das bei Draco getan hatte.

Diesen hatte das ziemlich wenig interessiert und seine Meinung auch deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, als er seinen Freund vor Snapes Augen geküsst hatte.

Snape hatte sich irgendwann damit abgefunden. Was sollte er auch tun?

„Sag mal, was grinste du so vor dich hin? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" Draco schaute ihn böse an.

„Ähm… Du solltest nicht fragen, wenn du nicht willst, das ich dich anlüge!" schuldbewusst schaute der Mann nach unten.

„Schlauer Spruch. Komm jetzt, ich denke selbst hier finden wir ein Taxi!" Draco stolzierte los, seine Taschen über den Rücken.

Blaise folgte ihm.

Sie waren in einem muffigen, alten Taxi in einem kleinen Ort namens Milltown. Schmuddelig und ziemlich alt war es hier.

„Draco, der Ort ist unheimlich!", murmelte Blaise und Draco stimmte ihm zu. Sie waren lange gefahren und zum Glück hatte der Fahrer nach einer Weile aufgegeben, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Sonst hätte der Blonde ihn wohl in die nächste Woche gehext, Verbote hin oder her.

Nun war es mittlerweile fünf Uhr in der früh, der Himmel wurde heller und es war ziemlich kalt. Kein Wunder für Anfang Februar.

Draco selbst störte die Kälte nicht. Seine Jacke, mit einem Wärmezauber belegt, hielt ihn warm und dazu mochte er die kühle, reine Luft im Winter am liebsten.

Harry war immer ein Sommermensch gewesen und…

Blaise zupfte an seinem Ärmel.

„Hey, dort vorne ist der Gasthof. Kommst du?" Draco nickte und folgte seinem Freund. Hier gab es keine Autos oder wenn dann nur sehr wenige, sie waren die einzigen Menschen auf der Straße und nur wenige Lichter erhellten den Weg.

Das einzige Haus, welches hell war, war der Gasthof. Leicht zu finden.

Als sie davor standen, schaute der Blonde sich eingehend um. Das Haus hatte schöne Verzierungen, eine Veranda, welche von schweren Holzsäulen gehalten wurde. Nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es hier wirklich so hässlich war. Bei Sonnenlicht konnte es hier vielleicht sogar ganz hübsch aussehen.

Blaise hatte währenddessen die Tür aufgestoßen und Draco folgte ihm.

Die Gaststätte an sich sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Etwas rustikal eingerichtete, vielleicht ein wenig schmutzig. Doch Draco war das im Moment egal.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht viel geschlafen und Gott, er wusste, wie ungesund er aussah.

Sein Körper brannte und verlangte nach Schlaf.

Blaise schien dies zu merken, gab der Frau schnell das Geld und führte seinen Freund zu dem Zimmer, welches sie sich teilen würden.

Noch bevor Draco darüber nachdenken konnte, dass er sich umziehen musste, lag er schlafend auf dem weichen Bett.

Blaise stand nur daneben und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, bevor er seinen Freund mit einem einfachen Zauber, auszog und sich selber fertig machte.

Auch er war müde, selbst wenn Draco dachte, er hätte die meiste Zeit im Zug geschlafen.

Wie konnte er schlafen, wenn er wusste, dass sein Freund, selbst wenn er es nach Möglichkeit zu verbergen suchte, litt.

Manchmal wunderte es ihn, wie tief Freundschaft gehen konnte.

Der Morgen begann außerordentlich ruhig.

Blaise wusste, dass er wach war, doch er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Dreimal war Draco während der Nacht schreiend aufgewacht, hatte gezittert und geschluchzt. Es war schwer gewesen ihn zu beruhigen und als er das letzte Mal aufgeweckt wurde, war er an Dracos persönlichen Tränkevorrat gegangen, welchen dieser überall mit hinnahm.

Er hatte Glück gehabt und einen Phiole mit Traumlosschlaftrank gefunden. Sein Freund hatte sich nicht wirklich wehren können, als Blaise ihm das Mittel eingeflößt hatte. Danach war er ruhig gewesen.

Blaise wusste nicht wie spät es war, doch da die Sonnenstrahlen ihn im Gesicht kitzelten und er sich partout nicht bewegen wollte, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass es schon weit nach Mittag war.

Draco im Bett neben ihm, schlief auch noch, leises Schnarchen verriet ihn. Es war wohl auch besser so, vielleicht fand er jetzt, die Ruhe, die er benötigen würde, um die ganze Situation zu bewältigen und zu erfassen.

Blaise hatte seinen Blick gesehen, als sie in der Bahn waren. Er hatte nachgedacht, war in die Vergangenheit abgetaucht. Seine Augen waren leer und gleichzeitig so voller Gefühle. Als wäre er gar nicht hier gewesen.

Erst jetzt drehte Blaise sich um und wusste gleichzeitig, das seine Hoffnung auf ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf nicht erfüllt werden würden.

Er blinzelte und schaute sich verschlafen um. Die Decke zog er noch ein wenig dichter zu sich, da es empfindlich kalt war.

Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie sie zusammen im Slytherin Schlafsaal geschlafen hatten. Dort war es auch immer kühl gewesen und immer wieder hatte Blaise sich gefragt, wie Draco die Kälte so mögen konnte.

Sein Freund war da ganz anders… gewesen? Harry hatte die Sommertage geliebt, vor allem, nach seinem 17ten Lebensjahr. Blaise wusste nicht alles über den Jungen, zwar ein wenig mehr, als die offizielle Version, aber trotzdem zu wenig um seine Freude zu verstehen.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Dracos Augen geglitzert hatten, als Harry ihm von seinem und Dumbledores Plan erzählt hatte, das sie ab heute in Hogwarts bleiben dürften. Das nächste Jahr wäre das Letzte und da es hier für die Beiden sicherer war, wurden die Regeln ein wenig geändert.

Dies war nicht ganz uneigennützig von ihrem Direktor gewesen, das wusste Blaise schon damals, auch wenn Draco und Harry das noch nicht so sahen. Sie waren dankbar für eine Chance, ihre Beziehung auszuleben, da nahmen sie die zusätzlichen Übungsstunden hatten sie von ihrer Überzeugung abbringen können.

Dumbledore war vielleicht nicht böse, wie Voldemort, aber ein Unschuldslamm, war er auch nicht. Er hatte beide Jungen missbraucht, sie zu Werkzeugen gemacht. Werkzeuge, die für das ‚Gute' Kämpfen sollten.

Blaise hatte sich ihm damals angeschlossen, um ein Auge auf seine beiden Freunde zu haben. Er mochte Harry schon damals, was vielleicht auch daran lag, das er fasst nach Ravenclaw gekommen war und deshalb nicht alle typischen Slytherin Eigenschaften hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Draco, welcher alle Züge, die Salazar Slytherin so verehrt hatte, vereinte.

Und Harry? Anfangs mag er vielleicht fast einer von ihnen geworden sein, doch seine Zeit in Gryffindor war nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigezogen.

Draco und Harry, wie Sonne und Mond.

Zwei Seiten einer Münze und genauso unzertrennlich mit einander verbunden.

Nach den Ferien hatte Blaise sie fast nicht wieder erkannt. Ihre Ausstrahlung war eine völlig andere gewesen. Harrys Aura, war leuchtend hell gewesen und Dracos so dunkel wie die Nacht. Doch was Blaise wirklich erschreckt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass als er sie das nächste Mal gesehen hatte, beide Auren hatten, so dunkel wie die Nacht.

Sie mussten tausend schwarzmagische Flüche kennen. Flüche, die nichts mehr mit dem ‚guten' zu tun hatten. Denn sie dienten nur dazu, zu töten und zu kämpfen.

Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.

Blaise hatte nie gedacht, das Dumbledore so etwas jemals in Betracht ziehen könnte. Der Junge wusste, wie sehr der Direktor der schwarzen Magie abgeneigt war. Zumindest hatte er dies immer so aufgefasst.

Die Tatsache, das Beide in schwarzer Magie ausgebildet worden waren, war nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass der alte Mann nicht so unschuldig war, wie er immer tat.

Ob er damals gewusst hatte, das Blaise ihn durchschaut hatte? Er war sich nicht sicher, denn er vereinte die Gerissenheit und die Tücke der Slytherins mit der Klugheit und Berechnung der Ravenclaws.

Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle. Spätestens nach dem Krieg, als Draco niemanden mehr sehen wollte und Blaise zu dem Magier gegangen war, wusste der alte Mann, das er von einem ‚einfachen Schüler' durchschaut worden war.

Blaise schauderte es immer noch, wenn er an das Gespräch dachte:

„_Wie konnten sie so etwas tun? Sie wussten, es, nicht? Sie wussten, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Harry sterben würde, fast sicher war. Sie haben ihn leichtfertig in den Tod geschickt. Und Draco? Haben sie sich auch nur einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit den Leuten ist, die Harry wirklich geliebt haben? Wie Draco, wie ICH. Nicht so, wie seine angeblichen Freunde, die nicht einmal am Krieg teilgenommen hatten. Feige wurden sie versteckt, arbeiteten im Hintergrund."_

_Er blickte Dumbledore hasserfüllt an. Selten geriet Blaise außer Kontrolle, doch das amüsierte Blitzen in den Augen, seines früheren Rektors, machte ihn wahnsinnig._

„_Ihm war es von Anfang an bewusst. Er wusste, welches Schicksal ihm auferlegt worden war. Und Mr. Malfoy hätte es auch wissen müssen. Er hätte wissen, müssen, auf was er sich einlässt, sollte er mit Harry eine zu enge Verbindung eingehen."_

„_Sicher, jetzt tun sie wieder den Frommen. Sie wussten es BEIDE nicht. Sie hatten Zukunftspläne. Sie wollten weiterleben, in Frieden. Aber was rede ich da. Sie wissen es ja sicherlich schon, oder? Sie wussten auch schon im fünften Jahr, das Draco Interesse an Harry hatte, nicht? Haben sie die Beiden aus diesem Grund hier gelassen? Ich hab Recht, nicht war? Sie brauchen jemanden, der Harry verehrte, der alles für ihn opfern würde um ihn zu beschützen. Haben die Draco deswegen behalten? Damit Harry jemanden haben würde, der ihn unterstützt, damit er sich völlig auf sein Ziel konzentrieren konnte? Damit er nicht darüber nachdachte, das sie ihm die unverzeilichen Flüche lehrten und alle die anderen, dunklen Flüche? Damit er nicht bemerkte, dass sie ihn zu einem Mörder machten? Sie wussten genau, dass Harry nie jemanden töten wollte. Es hätte ihn zerstört. Aber das wäre ja auch egal gewesen, oder? Er musste schließlich nur seine Aufgabe bewältigen und ob er dabei zu Grunde ging, oder nicht, war ihnen ja egal. Solange er noch solange durchhielt, um Voldemort zu erledigen._

_Bei Draco war es ja nicht schwer, oder? Sie wussten, dass es ihm egal war, was er lernte, solange er bei Harry bleiben konnte und es Hoffnung für sich und ihn gab. Und sollte diese Hoffnung mit Blut am Leben gehalten werden._

_Sie mussten Beide nur bei Laune halten. Und jetzt, da der Eine tot und der Andere am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, lassen sie sie fallen. Denn ihre Mission haben sie ja erfüllt!"_

„_Sie sind sehr klug Mr. Zabini. Und sehr gerissen. Und ich dachte immer Mrs. Granger wäre die klügste junge Hexe. Habe ich mich da vielleicht geirrt?" Die Augen funkelten wieder und Blaise reichte diese Aussage und der Glanz, welcher in den alten Augen lag. _

_Er hatte Recht._

_Er hatte verdammt noch mal Recht._

„_Ich will nie wieder etwas von ihnen hören!"_

Er wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja nicht, das Draco das Selbe machen würde. Auch wenn der Orden trotz seiner Warnung ihn noch einmal kontaktiert hatte.

Draco wollte nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben- und Blaise ebenso.

„Blaise?"

Der Angesprochene hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das Draco aufgewacht war. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken gewesen und immer noch pochte dumpfe Wut in seinem Inneren, doch er konnte sich zusammen reißen.

Er würde seinem Freund nie erzählen, wie sehr sie ausgenutzt worden waren, wie sehr man sie hinters Licht geführt hatte. Draco würde auch ohne dieses Wissen, nie wieder etwas mit dem Orden zu tun haben wollen.

„Ja?"

„Danke!"

Sie hatten den restlichen Tag im Bett verbracht. Nur zwischendurch war Blaise aufgestanden, um etwas zu Essen zu holen.

Draco war es nur Recht gewesen. Er hatte das ewige Nachdenken über. Er erinnerte sich noch an Harrys Worte, als er ihn gefragt hatte, warum er immer wieder sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, für Leute, die es nicht verdient hatten.

_"Wenn mein Verstand nicht mehr weiter weiß, dann höre ich einfach auf mein Herz. Mein Verstand weiß oft nicht weiter. Aus diesem Grund bestimmt meist mein Herz das Handeln"_

Damals war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er davon halten sollte. Heute, wo er nicht mehr weiter wusste, wo sich seine Gedanken im Kreis drehten, glaubte er Harry ein wenig mehr zu verstehen.

Also lauschte er auf sein Herz und wieder überkam ihn eine Welle der Sehnsucht. Wie grausam dieses Gefühl doch sein konnte.

Etwas riss an seinem Herzen und dieses wollte dem Wunsch folgen. Dem Wunsch, wieder mit seinem zweiten Teil vereint zu werden.

Draco war mehr als froh, das Blaise im nächsten Moment wieder gekommen war.

Und auch wenn sein Freund recht hatte mit seinen Befürchtungen. Draco würde kämpfen und sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen lassen.


	4. Vergessen

**Vergessen**

_Vergessen ist Gefahr und Gnade zugleich._

* * *

Kleine Staubkörner wirbelten im Licht der Sonne, welches durch das geschlossene Fenster brach. Nur leise drangen Fetzen von Vögelgesängen durch den Raum, ansonsten war es still.

Ein junger Mann, vielleicht 20 mit schwarzen Haaren, saß im Schneidersitz auf einem alten Bett und starrte.  
Starrte ins Nichts.  
Seine Gedanken waren auf einer Reise, doch er konnte das Ziel nicht erfassen. Er erinnerte sich einfach nicht, auch wenn seine innere Stimme ihm immer wieder sagte, dass es wichtig war, dass er sich erinnern musste.

Aber tat sie dass den nicht schon die ganze Zeit? Zu ihm sagen, dass er sich erinnern musste?

Und? Tat er es? Nein, natürlich nicht.

Aber gab es da überhaupt etwas zu erinnern? Wenn es so wichtig war, warum hatte er es dann überhaupt vergessen?

Was war sein Leben?

Er wusste es auch nicht. Er wusste gar nichts. Weder seinen Namen, noch seine Herkunft.

Sein ‚Leben' hatte vor knapp einem Monat erst begonnen. Zumindest soweit er es wusste.

Aber was wusste er schon?

Ein Teufelskreis, schallte er sich gedanklich und legte den Kopf schief. War er Schuld?

Ihm kam das Gefühl der Schuld bekannt vor. So als würde es sein ständiger Begleiter sein. Aber wie konnte die Schuld ihn immer begleiten, selbst jetzt, wo er sich nicht erinnerte?

„Yosh?", rief eine Stimme von unten.

Er reagierte nicht. Hatte er sie nicht gehört?

„Yosh! Komm runter, gibt Essen!"

Doch, er hatte sie gehört. Aber wollte er sie hören?

„Yosh. Nun komm mein Junge!" Die Tür war aufgegangen und eine Frau, Mitte fünfzig stand daran. Ihr nun mehr angegrautes Haar, war früher sicherlich Honig blond gewesen und die plumpe Figur angenehm schlank. Ihr Name war Marie. Marie Lorain und sie lebte hier mit ihrem Mann Damian Lorain. Schon seit dreißig Jahren.

Ihre Wangen glühten rosig, von der Stallarbeit und dem Wind, welcher draußen trotz der warmen sonne kalt wehte. „Junge, manchmal machst du mir wirklich Sorgen!"

Yosh schaute sie nur teilnahmslos an, seine Augen waren leer, wie dunkle Tunnel. Marie erinnerte sich nicht genau daran, als sie ihn gefunden hatten.

Zum Glück war die Brandwunde wieder einigermaßen verheilt, nur die Narbe, vom Aussehen wie eine Schlange, prangte noch an seiner Schulter.

Ihr Mann war vor einiger Zeit mit einem der Pferde einen Rundgang geritten um das Gelände, welches im Winter immer Schaden nahm, unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Eigentlich hatte er nur nach kaputten Zähnen oder umgestürzten Bäumen schauen wollen, doch nahe am Wald, welcher eine Grenze ihres Landes bestimmte, hatte er den Jungen gefunden. Er war völlig orientierungslos und schwer verletzt. Die erste Woche hatte er im Fieber verbracht und war nicht ansprechbar gewesen. Der Arzt hatte ihn schon abgeschrieben, meinte, er würde die Verletzungen, die sich keiner erklären konnte, überleben.

Tiefe Schnitt, am Oberkörper, eitrig und entzündet, eine große Brandwunde an der Schulter und ziemliche Unterernährung.

Er musste Tage lang gelaufen sein.

Am Abend hatten alle die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Doch am nächsten Morgen, waren die Wunden schon fast verheilt gewesen, er war wach und das Fieber war auf ein Minimum gesunken. Es war unerklärlich, wie dies geschehen war. Der Arzt hatte ihm noch ein paar Tage Bettruhe verordnet, einige Salben und Arzneien dagelassen und der Junge hatte sich wieder völlig erholt.

Nach zwei Wochen und half sogar schon bei der Arbeit.

Dennoch war der Junge ein Rätsel für die Familie. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, weder an seinen Namen, noch an seine Vergangenheit.

Der einzige Hinweis, war sein Akzent, der ihn als Engländer identifizierte.

Auch schien um diesen Jungen eine seltsame Aura zu herrschen. Manchmal geschahen seltsame Dinge, die sich das Ehepaar nicht erklären konnte. An einem Tag, es war warm für den Winter, hatte sich eine Blindschleiche in den Hühnerstall geschlichen.

Marie wusste noch, welche Angst sie hatte. Die Schlangen waren zwar nicht sehr giftig, aber ihr Biss war ziemlich schmerzhaft. Ihr Mann war nicht da, sondern unten im Dorf und sie hatte furchtbare Angst vor dem Tier.  
Der Junge war einfach an ihr vorbei gegangen, in Richtung Hühnerstall und keine zwei Minuten später mit der Schlange in der Hand in Richtung Hecke gegangen um sie dort freizulassen.

Marie war es bis heute unheimlich und als sie Yosh –wie sie ihn genannt hatten- darauf angesprochen hatte, meinte dieser nur, er hätte der Schlange gesagt, sie dürfe das nicht machen. Sie solle zu ihm kommen, er würde sie rauslassen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm das glauben sollte.

Ach gab es andere seltsame Dinge.

Das erste Mal, als Damian den Jungen mit ins Dorf genommen hatte, gab es wohl Ärger mit einigen Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft.

Damian war nicht in der Nähe und laut der Aussage von Yosh, waren die Jungen auf ihn losgegangen.

Man fand alle vier zwei Tage später in der Scheune. Sie zitterten und hatten furchtbare Angst. In ihren Augen sah man das blanke Entsetzen, doch keiner sagte, was passiert war.

Selbst Yosh hatte geschwiegen, nur Marie war es, als hätte sich ein leichtes, eisigkaltes Lächeln auf seine Lippen gestohlen, als sie ihn darauf ansprach.

„Nun komm Junge! Gibt gebratene Aubergine. Magst du doch, oder?"

Yosh nickte und schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, welches sogar seine Augen zum strahlen brachte.

Beim Mittagessen schlug Yosh seit langem wieder zu.

Was brachte ihm das viele Nachdenken, wenn er doch zu keinem Ergebnis kam? Rein gar nichts, damit fand er sich ab.

Wieso sollte er Trübsal blasen, wenn er doch sein jetziges Leben genießen konnte?

„Du hast aber Appetit!", grinste Damian.

„Darauf kannst du wetten!" Marie schenkte ihm noch ein wenig Traubensaft ein.

„Das ist gut Junge! Du bist ja immer noch so dünn!"

„Mhm…!" Manchmal kam sich Yosh wie ein kleines Kind vor, dabei war er schon… Also er zog seine Stirn in Falten. Wie alt war er? 20? 21? Na auf alle Fälle so ungefähr. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir dich so behandeln, dann benimm dich auch nicht wie eines!", lachte Damian und wusste nicht, was er da in dem Jungen wachrüttelte.

Ein lautes Klirren erklang in der Küche. Yosh hatte sein Gabel fallen gelassen.

„_Immer das Selbe mit dir. Kannst du nicht einmal aufhören?"_

„_Du musst mich ja nicht ständig wie ein kleines Kind behandeln. Ich bin alt genug, um auf mich aufzupassen."_

„_Wenn du nicht willst das ich dich wie ein Kind behandel , dann benimm dich auch nicht wie eines!" Ein freundliches Lachen erklang…_

„Yosh? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Es war, als würde der Schwarzhaarige Junge aus einer Art Trance erwachen. Es war, als wäre etwas in ihm losgebrochen. Emotionen wirbelten plötzlich wild in seinem Inneren. Gefühle, die er nicht einordnen konnte.

„Wie?", fragte er verwirrt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Widerspenstiges Zeug, dachte er dabei. Die Gefühle ließen nicht nach und ein Kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper. Er musste hier weg, irgendwas tun.

„Du warst so komisch. Haben wir was Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein, nein, schon okay. Ich geh raus dreh eine Runde mit Moritz. Ob die Zäune in Ordnung sind." Er stand fast fluchtartig auf und verließ das Haus. Das Ehepaar schaute ihm verwundert und traurig hinter her.

Schnell fand er den Weg in den Stall, warf dem Wallach Moritz nur schnell das Zaumzeug über und kletterte ein wenig ungelenk auf seinen Rücken. Anschließend lenkte er es ein wenig ungeschickt aus dem Stall und ließ es vom Hof traben.

_Ein riesiger Mann stand neben Yosh und ein Wesen, halb Pferd Halb Vogel stand auch dabei. Yosh tätschelte seinen Kopf._

„_Jetzt weiter, ich schätz, erlässt dich reiten!" Ehe Yosh sich versah, wurde er auf den Rücken des Wesens gehoben. Es breitete seine Flügel aus…_

Er trieb das Pony an, trieb ihm hart seine Fersen in die Seiten. Auch wenn er noch recht unsicher auf dem Rücken dieser Tiere war, so hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, seine Sorgen hinter sich zu lassen, sie im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit zu vergessen.

Er wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich Erinnerungen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich das nur einbildete.

Und er wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollten.

So vieles war ihm nicht bewusst.

Die Landschaften rauschten schnell an ihm vorbei, Wind zerrte an seinen Klamotten, er fröstelte leicht und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Ob sie nun aus seiner Seele stammten, welche es einfach nicht akzeptieren wollte oder ob sie schlicht weg von der Geschwindigkeit stammten. Es war gleich.

Erst nachdem sich der Gefühlssturm in seinem Inneren wieder gelegt hatte, zog er scharf an den Zügeln, hielt sich notgedrungen in der strubbeligen, grauen Mähne fest um nicht herunter zu rutschen.

„Moritz, halt an!" Nur langsam beruhte sich das Pony und verfiel in einen langsamen Schritt. Yosh atmete tief durch und schaute sich um. Der Wald, indem Damian ihn gefunden hatte, war ganz in der Nähe. Er konnte den würzigen Geruch von hier aus riechen. Schatten verdunkelten die kühle Februarsonne und Yosh wurde bewusst, dass er sich nicht einmal eine Jacke angezogen hatte. Er fror und drückte sich dichter in das dichte Winterfell des Pony's.

Langsam schaute er sich um. Überall war weite, leicht hügelige Wiese. Hier, in der Nähe des Waldes war nur ein einziger Zaun. Er grenzte die Wiesen von dem Wald ab. Als Yosh näher heran ritt, konnte er den Stacheldraht erkennen.  
Gut, immer noch fest gespannt, dachte er uninteressiert. Er und auch seine Gönner wussten, dass er nicht wirklich ernsthaft nach den Zäunen gucken wollte.

Sie waren erst vor drei Tagen los geritten und in der Zeit hätte sich nicht viel getan. Dennoch sagte das Ehepaar nichts dazu.

Er wusste, dass er sie mit seinem Verhalten ein wenig verletzte. Sie wussten nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatten, wenn er einfach weglief. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Als weglaufen?

Sich stellen?  
Ja, vielleicht. Aber wem sollte er sich stellen?  
Wer war sein Gegner, wer sein innerer Dämon, der ihn lockte und im nächsten Moment vernichten wollte?

Er wusste es nicht.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er leise und krallte seine Hände fester in die Mähne. Sein Pony achtete nicht darauf, sondern lief wieder in Richtung Stall.

Yosh ließ ihn, begutachtete nebenbei die Viehzäune, die sich scheinbar willkürlich durch die Landschaft spannten.

Auf seinem Weg nach „Hause" ritt er weiter, über gefrorene Äcker, entdeckte weiter hinten eine kleine Gruppe Rehe, welche reis aus nahmen, als sie ihn erblickten.

Besser so, die nächste Jagdsaison würde kommen.

„Was ist bloß mit mir los?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, trieb Moritz zum Trab an. Besser er würde bald nach Hause kommen, es dämmerte schon.

Blutrotes Licht tränkte den Himmel und die Erde, verfloss langsam und würde irgendwann verschwinden.

Yosh hatte sich das Schauspiel schon oft angeschaut und auch wenn er es schön fand, so schien immer ein Teil von ihm mit dem Licht des Tages zu gehen. Zurück blieb nur noch Dunkelheit.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie das Pony langsam über den Hof trottete und seinen Weg in den Stall fand. Erst als es beherz den Kopf beugte um das bereitgelegte Heu zu fressen, schreckte Yosh aus seinen Gedanken. Fast wäre er über den Kopf des Tieres gefallen, hätte er nicht im letzten Moment die Zügel gelockert.

„Moritz!" Er schaute das Tier strafend an, doch dieses nahm keine Notiz von ihm.

Grummelnd griff er nach den Zügeln und zog das Tier von dem Ballen weg. „Nun komm, du störrischer Esel. Gibt dann vielleicht auch ne Möhre." Da sollte mal jemand behaupten, Pferde verstanden einen. Moritz ignorierte seine Aussage geflissentlich und futterte weiter am Heu.

Yosh wurde wütend und knuffte das Tier hart an der Schulter „Komm endlich!", fauchte er und seine Worte zeigten Wirkung. Endlich konnte er das Pony wegziehen und die Box anpeilen.

Darauf achtend, das es sich nicht gleich auf das Hafer in der Krippe stürzte öffnete er die Lederriemen und nahm ihm die Zäumung ab.

„So, jetzt kannst du fressen!"

Während Moritz sich an dem Hafer gütlich tat, suchte er in einer alten Kiste nach einer Möhre und warf sie in den Trog.

„Ah, hier bist du Junge! Komm, wir wollen noch einmal in den Ort." Verwundert zog der Junge eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Jetzt wollten sie noch in den Ort? Na gut, wenn dem so war. „Komm, beeil dich. Clara O'Donald gibt eine Feier. Sie heiratet bald.", grinste Damian, welcher in den Stall gekommen war.

„Bin schon dabei!", antwortet Yosh, hängte das Zaumzeug an seinen Platz und ging rasch nach Oben. Viel Auswahl an Kleidung hatte er nicht.

So entschied er sich für eine weitere, dunkel blaue Jeans, welche einige Löcher aufzuweisen hatte und ein engeres Shirt, welches Marie ihm mitgebracht hatte. Aus dem Schrank förderte er noch etwas Besonderes.

Es war ein Umhang. Es war der Umhang.

Der, mit dem sie ihn gefunden hatten. Zwar war er, als Damian ihn hierher gebracht hatte, genauso zerfetzt und schmutzig, wie seine übrigen Sachen, aber Marie hatte alles daran gesetzt ihn wieder hinzubekommen. Die Löcher waren geflickt und die ausgefransten Ränder säuberlich abgeschnitten und umgenäht worden. Er sah zwar nicht neu aus, dennoch brauchbar. Außerdem hielt er verblüffend warm und war aus einem weichen Material, welches Yosh stark an Seide erinnerte.

Vorsichtig verschloss er die Schnalle, welche den Umhang hielt. Es waren zwei ineinander geschlungene silberne Schlangen. Fein gearbeitet und sicherlich sündhaft teuer.

Er drehte sich um und ging zu dem Spiegel gegenüber von seinem Bett. Ein Kleiner Schrank stand direkt darunter und ein Kamm lag darauf.

Er griff nach dem Kamm und fuhr sich noch ein, zwei mal durch die Haare. Es brachte einfach nichts, sie standen genauso ab, wie immer.

Knurrend öffnete er eine kleine Lade und griff nach dem Gel.

Damit konnte er sie zumindest ein wenig in Form bringen. Auch wenn die Lorains am Ende der Welt, auf einem Bauernhof lebten, so hatten sie doch genug Geld und gehörten zu den angesehen Bauern in der Gegend.

Marie hatte ihm versprochen, wenn sie das nächste Mal in einen größeren Ort kommen würden, Milltown war die nächste, würde sie ihm auch neue Klamotten kaufen. Bisher hatte sich dies aber noch nicht ergeben. Einzig und alleine das Gel und einige weitere Pflege Artikel hatte sie ihm kaufen können.

„Bist du fertig?", kam die Stimme von Marie von unten.

„Ja, ich komm gleich!" er zupfte noch einige Strähnen nach oben, sodass sie erstrecht wirr abstanden –gewollt wirr, muss hierzu gesagt werden- und ging schließlich nach unten.

„Yosh, du siehst richtig schick aus!", lächelte Marie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Yosh grinste leicht schief.

„Danke!" Sie trug ein weiß geblümtes, dichtes Kleid und hatte ihre Haare nach oben gesteckt. Schminke trug Marie nie.

Damian kam aus dem Schlafzimmer, in einer braunen Hose und einem ebenfalls braunen Frack mit schwarzer Krawatte und weißem Hemd.

„Na komm Junge, sonst kommen wir zu spät!" Aufmunternd klopfte er Yosh auf die Schulter.

Um Yosh herum war Musik. Die Menschen freuten sich und grölten ohne Hemmungen in die Menge. Er selbst konnte dem Ganzen wenig abgewinnen und schaute von seinem Platz in der Ecke lieber zu. Das ganze Fest wurde in einer alten Scheune abgehalten. Auf dem Boden lag Stroh und Heu, hier und da huschte eine Maus. Wein, Bier und einige andere Sachen würden großzügig verteilt und so war es unumgänglich, dass die gesamte Menge schon ziemlich angeheitert war.

So wie Yosh das sah, war wohl die ganze Gegend hier. Viele hatte er schon einmal gesehen und einige kannte er sogar beim Namen.

Es war ein richtiges Dorffest, stellte er sachlich fest. Als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Die Musik wurde noch mit Instrumenten wie Dudelsack und Flöte gemacht. Auch die Kleidung war dementsprechend, aber die Leute schienen alle zufrieden und glücklich.

Yosh griff zu seiner Flasche und nahm einen Schluck von dem Bier. Anschließend verzog er das Gesicht. Das Zeug schmeckte ja schon kühl nicht besonders, aber warm?

Einfach widerlich.

„Hey, Yosh!" Alicia kam auf ihn zu, ihr braunes, lockiges Haar viel ihr schmeichelnd ums Gesicht. Sie war Yosh schon bei seinem ersten Mal im Dorf aufgefallen, mit ihrer freundlichen Art. Wobei ‚Dorf' nicht die richtige Bezeichnung war, wie er fand. Auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, so wusste er trotzdem, dass dieser Ort eine Versenkung war. Eine glückliche vielleicht, aber immer noch eine Versenkung. Sie bestand kaum aus 100 Einwohnern und Jeder kannte Jeden. Jedes kleinste Geheimnis wurde erzählt und sprach sich wie ein Lauffeuer rum. Aber so war es auch nicht sonderlich schwer, auf dem Neusten zu bleiben. „Du siehst so einsam aus, willst du nicht vielleicht mit mir tanzen?" Das er neu hier war und auch seine ‚Vergangenheit' hatte sich ebenso schnell herum gesprochen. Einige begegneten ihm mit misstrauen, andere mit Abscheu und wieder andere waren ausgesprochen freundlich zu ihm. So wie Alicia. Sie schien ihn zu mögen, ganz anders, als diese drei Schlächter, die ihn heimtückisch überfallen hatten.

Immer wenn Yosh daran dachte, überkam ihn ein unheimliches Kribbeln. Er hatte die Macht gespürt, als er sie, wie auch immer, gegen die Wand geschleudert und ihnen ihre schlimmsten Ängste vor Augen gehalten hatte. Wie er das gemacht hatte, wusste er nicht, aber er hatte es gemacht und schwieg sich aus. Die Jungen würden niemanden etwas verraten, dafür hatten sie zu große Angst. Und auch sonst traute sich niemand, der ihm etwas Böses wollte, mehr an ihn heran.

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht, ich…!" weiter kam er nicht, da das Mädchen ihn schon an der Hand gegriffen hatte und auf die ‚Tanzfläche' zog.

Sie wirbelte ihn heftig herum und Yosh wünschte sich, er hätte richtig protestiert.

Der Tanz wurde wilder und nur langsam gewöhnte der Schwarzhaarige sich daran. Anschließend kam Paartanz dran. Wie Yosh ihn hasste. Er wusste zwar –warum auch immer- wie er ihn zu tanzen hatte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er eine starke Abneigung dagegen.

Als er sich endlich wieder losreißen konnte war er völlig fertig. Er schwitzte und war aus der Puste.

„Was ist denn? Hast du keine Lust mehr?" Alicia war wieder neben ihn und strich sich ihr braunes Haar aus dem geröteten Gesicht.

„Lass mir ne Pause, ja?" Er wusste nicht, wie es ihm gelang, eine Maske der Freundlichkeit aufzusetzen, aber es war vielleicht besser so. Er wollte den Menschen in seiner Umgebung keine Sorgen machen.

„Na Junge." Damian setzte sich neben ihn. Er hatte seinen Frack ausgezogen und roch unangenehm nach Schweiß und Alkohol. Sicherlich genauso, wie Yosh selber, aber diese Tatsache verdrängte der Schwarzhaarige geflissentlich. „Warum tanzt du nicht mehr mit Alicia? Sie ist so ein nettes Mädchen und zweifellos hübsch! Außerdem scheint sie dich zu mögen!" er wippte nur allzu deutlich mit den Augenbrauen und Yosh grinste ihn schräg an. Er nahm dem Alten das Verhalten nicht übel. Immerhin war Yosh alt genug um sich jemanden zu suchen und da er keine Vergangenheit hatte, sollte er sich doch der Zukunft zuwenden. Yosh wollte nicht.

„Ne, lieber nicht!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht, dass sie nicht hübsch war, aber… Nein, sicher nicht!

„Na wenn du meinst! Komm stoss mit mir an!" Damian hob seine Flasche in die Höhe und Yosh tat es ihm gleich.

Es waren weitere zwei Wochen vergangen und Yosh fühlte sich zusehends heimischer. Auch dachte er kaum noch darüber nach, woher er kam. Es war ihm mittlerweile sogar egal geworden. Wieso sollte er sich Gedanken über etwas machen, was er sowieso nicht erfassen konnte?

Und wenn schon. Würde jemand ihn aus seiner ‚Vergangenheit' vermissen, würde er ihn dann nicht suchen? Es war also egal.

Auch hatte er keine Träume oder Visionen mehr. Nichts, rein gar nichts. Mittlerweile dachte er sogar schon, dass er sich Stimmen, teilweise sogar Bilder, auch wenn sie unscharf waren und er nicht viel erkennen konnte, einfach nur pure Einbildungen waren. Dass er sie sich herbei gewünscht hatte.

Seine Gefühle hatte er auch besser unter Kontrolle und die Lorains schien dies zu freuen. Dass er nur eine Maske trug, wussten sie nicht und das war auch gut so. Denn auch wenn er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte, so waren sie doch immer noch da und jedes Mal, jedes verdammte Mal, wenn er Alicia –mit der er nun doch zusammen war- küsste, kam es ihm so unglaublich falsch vor.  
Er wollte es nicht. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund, warum sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten? Im krassen Gegensatz zu Yosh Meinung, waren die Mädchen hier überhaupt nicht prüde und schüchtern. Yosh dagegen umso mehr.

Was hatte er sich erschrocken, als Alicia, während sie in einer Scheune im Stroh gelegen hatten, plötzlich angefangen hatte, seine Sachen aufzuknöpfen. Ihre Zunge hatte sie ihn seinem Hals versenkt und ihm würde immer noch schwindelig, wenn er daran dachte.

Und dieses Schwindelgefühl war alles Andere als angenehm.

Nun saß er mit seinen, wie er sie mittlerweile nannte, Zieheltern in der Küche und trank Tee.

Er liebte diesen Holundertee, den Marie selber machte. Auch wenn sie sich immer darüber aufregte, dass er den schönen Tee mit viel zu viel Zucker vergewaltigte.

„Wir werden heute in die Stadt fahren! Du brauchst dringend neue Sachen.", meinte Damian plötzlich. Yosh verstand es nicht ganz. Sicherlich, seine jetzigen Sachen waren alt, gebraucht und abgetragen, aber sie erfüllten ihren Zweck. Und wenn es nach Alicia ging, so würde die ihn scheinbar lieber ganz ohne etwas rumlaufen lassen.

So etwas hatte sie zumindest schon einmal angedeutete.

„Wann fahren wir?", fragte Yosh stattdessen freundlich. Marie, welche gerade dabei war einen Kuchen zu backen, lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

„Heute Mittag. Vorher müssen noch die Kühe auf die erste Koppel getrieben werden." Ein Zeichen für Yosh, dass er mithelfen musste.  
Was nicht hieß, dass er sich darüber nicht freute. Er mochte es sogar, morgens aufzustehen, beim Füttern zu helfen und sich um die Tiere zu kümmern. Auch schien er eine Begabung zu haben, Dinge zu reparieren. Damian konnte es sich nie erklären, wie er Sachen, die eigentlich schrottreif waren, in Handumdrehen reparierte. Selbst Yosh war dies schleierhaft. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er immer machte. Er kannte sich mit so was eigentlich überhaupt nicht aus und immer wenn Damian oder Marie ihm etwas brachten, zupfte er ein wenig an den Kabeln rum und es war heil.

Vielleicht war er früher mal Mechaniker gewesen?

Kurz nach zwei Uhr, waren sie fertig geworden. Normalerweise brachte Damian die Kühe erst Mitte April auf die Weiden, aber da das Klima mild war und die Tiere Auslauf benötigten, ließ er sie jetzt bei Tag raus. Die Koppeln würden davon keinen Schaden nehmen, da der Boden immer noch recht fest war.

„So, dann beeil dich mal, ich mach den Rest fertig!" Yosh nickte und lief schnell zum Haus. Er freute sich irgendwie nach Milltown zu gehen, warum genau wusste er nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es die erfreuliche Abwechslung, die dieser Ausflug da stellte. Schnell zog er sich aus und lief mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in Richtung Bad, welches direkt gegenüber von seinem Zimmer auf dem Flur lag.  
Dieses war weiß mit einigen blauen Blütenmustern gekachelt. Ein kleines Fenster spendete Licht.

Eine Dusche stand in der einen Ecke, direkt daneben eine Toilette und an der Holztür waren zwei Waschbecken. Yosh schloss die Tür hinter sich zu und legte das Handtuch auf den Klodeckel. Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche, fluchte leise, weil sie ziemlich kalt war und erst langsam warm wurde.

„Verdammter Boiler!" Endlich wurde das Wasser wärmer und er konnte sich entspannen und den Kuhgeruch hinter sich lassen. So gern er die Stallarbeit auch hatte, er mochte den Geruch nicht sonderlich.

Er drehte das Wasser noch ein wenig heißer und lehnte sich genießerisch gegen die kühlen Fliesen.

Erst nach einer Weile griff er nach dem Shampoo und rieb es bedächtig in seinen Händen, bis es aufschäumte. Es roch angenehm nach Zitrone und irgendwie erinnerte es ihn auch an Sommergewitter. Er wusste nicht warum, hatte sich wohl auch schon längst damit abgefunden.

Langsam ließ er seine Hände über seine Schultern gleiten, weiter hinab über seine Brust, wo er schon bald tiefer ging.

Irgendwo in seinem Hirn keimte die Vorstellung, es wären nicht seine Hände, sondern schmalfingrige, sanfte Hände, von angenehmer Blässe, welche seinen Körper verwöhnten. Wieder brachen Gefühle über ihn hinweg, dominiert von einer unglaublichen Sehnsucht. So stark, als würde sein Herz zerspringen wollen.

Er glitt wieder über seine Brust, reizte die feinen Brustwarzen, kniff leicht zu. Es war das erste Mal, seitdem er hier war, dass er sich Berührungen dieser Art zukommen ließ.

Sanfte Nebelschwaden, entstanden durch die heiße Temperatur der Dusche umfingen ihn, als er seine Hand schüchtern zwischen seine Beine wandern ließ…

„_Wovor hast du Angst?", flüsterte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr. Sie war angenehm vertraut und spendete Sicherheit._

Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, als seine Bewegungen schneller wurden.

„_Sieh mich an. Hab keine Angst, ich tu dir nicht weh!", hauchte die Stimme und der Besitzer küsste in am Nacken, biss manchmal zu und besänftigte die Haut mit seiner Zunge. Hände, so wundervolle Hände wanderten über seinen Körper, manchmal kratzen sie und strichen die Striemen liebevoll nach._

Es war Yosh, als würden seine Sinne explodieren. Eine Welle der Gefühle brach über ihm zusammen und vor seinen Augen sprangen helle Punkte auf und ab.

Erschöpft ließ er sich die Fliesen hinabsinken.

Er wusste nicht, was über ihn gekommen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung und es machte ihm Angst, das er wieder etwas… nun ja, gesehen hatte.

„_Siehst du, ich hab dir nicht wehgetan.", flüsterte eine Stimme._

„_Ich liebe dich…Drache!"_

„Yosh, mach zu, wir wollen los!"

Sofort war der Junge auf den Beinen, wusch sich zu Ende und beachtete die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen rannen, wie Wasser vom Himmel.


	5. Begegnung

**Begegnung**

_Jede Begegnung, die unsere Seele berührt, hinterlässt in uns eine Spur, die nie ganz verweht!_

Es war alles so sinnlos. Wie lange waren sie nun schon hier? Ein, zwei Wochen?  
Blaise war sich nicht mehr sicher, aber er wusste zumindest, dass diese Suche ermüdend war. Sie hatten ihn immer noch nicht gefunden, geschweige den einen vernünftigen Hinweis. Er hatte es so satt. Dieses Zimmer, welches sie nur mit viel Mühe und harter Zauberei wirklich sauber bekommen hatten, diese immer fröhlichen Leute, denen Blaise gerne mal seine Meinung sagen wollte und überhaupt dieses ganze verdammte Kaff.

Er hatte es so über.

Wütend pfefferte er seinen Mantel in eine Ecke und atmet einmal tief durch, doch wirklich beruhigen tut es ihn nicht.

„Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Das Ganze kotz mich so was von an. Die haben hier keine Ahnung von nichts! Ehrlich und dann…!" Er hält inne und blickte zu Draco, welche still auf dem Fenstersims sitzt, das Fenster weit geöffnet, mit einer Zigarette in der Hand.

Sicher, er wusste, dass sein Freund mal geraucht hatte, aber das war… vier Jahre her. Er hatte es sich ziemlich schnell wieder abgewöhnt, Harry hatte den Geschmack überhaupt nicht gemocht. Und nun saß er da, mit einer Kippe in der Hand, die scheinbar sogar von den Muggeln stammte und qualmte vor sich hin.

Mit ausladenden Schritten ging der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Freund zu, entriss ihm die Zigarette und warf sie aus dem Fenster.

Kurz herrschte Still, bis Draco auffuhr.

„Sag mir, was das soll! Das war meine letzte und du Affe wirfst sie einfach aus dem Fenster!", fauchte Draco aufgebracht. Blaise schaute stumm zurück. Er wusste, warum Draco so reagierte. Er war völlig fertig, was man ihm auch ansah.

Seine Haare waren wieder strähnig, tiefe Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht, welches Aschfahl geworden war.

Und auch wenn Draco dachte, sein Freund würde es nicht mitbekommen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sein Freund mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, von Träumen geplagt (Die Traumlostränke waren schon in der ersten Woche ausgegangen und sie konnten hier keine nachbrauen, da die Materialien fehlten) und irgendwo in die Nacht verschwand. Wenn er wieder kam, roch er nach Alkohol und Rauch.

Wahrscheinlich apparierte er immer in den nächsten Ort um sich dort voll laufen zu lassen. Blaise konnte nichts dagegen tun, irgendwie wollte er auch nicht.

Draco brauchte etwas, was ihn ablenkte. Ablenkte, von dieser verfahrenen Situation. Beide wussten, dass diese ganze Sache sie nervlich runter zog. Sie stritten sich wegen Kleinigkeiten, redeten kaum noch. Ihre Freundschaft wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, genauso wie ihre Gesundheit.

„Draco. Hör auf damit, wir finden ihn. Ganz sicher!", flüsterte Blaise und schloss seinen Freund in die Arme. Er wusste, das Draco sich wehren würde, was er auch tat, aber er wusste ebenso, dass es nach kurzer Zeit abebben würde.

Und genau das tat es auch.

„Blaise, ich bin fertig. Er lebt nicht mehr, ich sollte mich wirklich damit abfinden. Ich kann nicht mehr, wir haben jetzt schon zwei Wochen nach ihm gesucht, die gesamte Umgebung abgeklappert, das Einzige, was mir mittlerweile wissen ist, dass es hier mindestens drei Kühe, fünf Bauern und zwölf Schweine gibt, die Harry heißen!" ein trockenes Lachen entwich seiner Kehle.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß Draco. Aber wir haben nicht **schon** zwei Wochen nach ihm gesucht, sondern **nur** zwei Wochen. Oder willst du einfach aufgeben? Damit hätte Dumbledore gewonnen, vergiss das nicht. Willst du ihm diesen Sieg können."

Es entstand eine unangenehme Still und Blaise hatte schon die Befürchtung, Draco würde wirklich aufgeben. Er liebte den Jungen. Oh ja, er liebte den Jungen wie sein Leben, aber was sollte er machen? Er konnte nicht mehr.

Und das lag sicherlich nicht an der Zeit, die sie hier verbracht hatten, sondern einfach daran, dass diese Ungewissheit über den Verbleib von Harry, sie wahnsinnig werden ließ. Draco mehr, als Blaise, wohl gemerkt, aber Draco vertrug auch mehr, als Blaise.

„Nein, Dumbledore hat nicht Recht. Und wenn ich ihn von den Toten wieder auferstehen lassen muss."

„Du solltest Harry nicht als Erfüllung deiner Rache Dumbledore gegenüber benutzen!", tadelte Blaise nachsichtig, während er den blonden Schopf streichelte. Dracos Haare waren immer noch weich und fühlten sich flüssig wie Wasser an.

„Du weißt wie ich das meine?"

„Ja. Und nun mach dich fertig du siehst schrecklich aus, riechst unangenehm und ich denke nicht, dass Harry sehr von dir angetan wäre, wenn er dich so sehen würde." Draco rümpfte die Nase.

„Du willst damit sagen, dass ich stinke?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!", lachte Blaise, drückte Draco noch einmal an sich und entließ ihn dann. „Und was die Schweine, Bauern und Hühner angeht… Vielleicht suchen wir einfach nach dem falschen Namen!"

„Dumbledore ist zwar ein Arsch und ein Dreckskerl, aber mit einem hatte er Recht!", meinte Draco, während er aufstand und sein Handtuch suchte.

„Und das wäre?", fragte Blaise verwundert und schloss das Fenster, bevor er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und Draco beobachtete.

„Das Granger dir nicht das Wasser reichen könnte, wenn es darauf ankommt!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging ins Bad.

Blaise schaute ihm hinterher, fragte sich, woher er davon wusste und machte sich anschließend daran ein wenig Ordnung in ihr Zimmer zu bekommen, in welchem überall Klamotten, Karten und Bücher rum lagen.

Sie fuhren mit einem alten Land Cruiser Stadt. Die Landschaft rauschte an Yosh vorbei und innerlich hatte ihn so etwas wie … Aufregung? ergriffen?

Er konnte es das Gefühl nicht ganz einordnen und so schaute er lieber aus dem Fenster. Nicht, dass es da sonderlich interessant war. Alles Grün, bewachsen. Manchmal standen schon Tiere auf den Weiden oder einige Leute ritten auf Pferden die versteckten Reitwege entlang.

„Na Junge? Schon aufgeregt?", fragte Damian. Für ihn selbst, welcher das Land nur ungern verließ, war es immer etwas besonderes, in den Ort zu fahren. Yosh war sich sicher, das er noch nie in einer Stadt wie London war, mit den vielen Häusern, den Trubel und…

Moment.. London?

„Ja, ein wenig!", lächelte er und diesmal war es sogar ein echtes Lächeln.

„Es wird dir sicher gefallen. Warst du schon mal in einer Stadt?", fragte Marie und Yosh horchte auf. Sollte er ihnen von seinen… Visionen? Erinnerungen? erzählen?

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht. London, vielleicht?" Yosh fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher. Er wusste es ja selber nicht mal mehr genau, ob er schon einmal dort gewesen war. Er vermutete es ja nur.

„London Junge? Eine große Stadt. Ich habe einige Bilder gesehen und… Marie, kommt deine Nichte nicht aus London?" Marie nickte.

„Ja, Susan wohnt dort mit ihrem Mann. Ein wenig komisch der Kerl, aber furchtbar nett. Er trägt auch mit Vorliebe solche Umhänge Yosh!", lächelt sie.

„Vielleicht ist es ja Mode in London. Wer weiß schon, was diese Großstädter alles tragen. Sind alle ein wenig verrückt, nicht?", lachte Damian fröhlich. Er schien sehr gute Laune zu haben. Ob es nun an dem Stadtbesuch lag oder daran, das es Yosh seit einer Weile besser ging. „Und vielleicht findest du ja auch was nettes für Alicia? Sie scheint dich wirklich zu lieben Junge!"

„Kann schon sein!" Yosh war dieses Thema irgendwie unangenehm. Hatte er das Mädchen anfangs gemocht, so konnte er sie jetzt nicht mehr ausstehen. Nicht, dass sie unfreundlich war, doch… wie sollte er sie lieben, wenn sein Herz schon längst verschenkt war?  
So fühlte es sich zumindest an. Als hätte er sein Herz vergeben, schon vor längerer Zeit.

Ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn man nicht mal wusste, an wen.

Yosh lächelte freundlos, jedoch schob er die Gedanken kurz darauf bei Seite. Er musste aufhören daran zu denken. Hartnäckigkeit war in diesem Fall wohl nicht angebracht, auch wenn er der Meinung war, man würde es von ihm verlangen.

Wie er es mittlerweile hasste, bestimmte Dinge zu ‚wissen', aber den Grund nicht zu kennen.

„Noch eine viertel Stunde!"

Hatte Yosh vorher ins Nichts geschaut und war seinen Gedanken nachgehangen, so nahm er nun seine Umgebung ein wenig bewusster war. Doch der Anblick, der Landschaft veränderte sich nicht sonderlich. Es blieb gleich bleibend grün und ländlich.

Langweilig halt, irgendwie.

Nach einer viertel Stunde, wie angekündigt war, wurde das Auto auf einem kleinen Schotterstreifen geparkt und sie stiegen aus. Eigentlich sah es gar nicht mal so schlimm hier aus. Es gab sogar betonierte Straßen und dieser Ort hatte auch eine Menge Geschäfte. Harry fühlte sich schon ein wenig wohler.

„Na Yosh! Ist doch mal was Anderes, oder?" Yosh nickte kurz und der Wind zerzauste sein schwarzes Haar. Langsam trottete er hinter seinen Gönnern her.

„Blaise?" Draco war aufgeschreckt. Sie saßen gerade in einem kleinen Kaffee und aßen zu Mittag.

„Was ist denn?", fragte der Angesprochene verwirrt. Draco war aufgesprungen, suchte in seiner Tasche nach Geld, pfefferte es auf den Tisch und rannte nach draußen. Völlig überrumpelt ließ Blaise sein Besteck fallen und folgte seinem Freund. Die ungläubigen Blicke des Geschäftsführers ignorierte er.

Nach einer Weile hatte er Draco eingeholt, welcher mitten auf dem Gehweg stand und gerade ausschaute. Verwundert blickte er in dieselbe Richtung, wie sein Freund. Ihm stockte der Atem, er wusste nicht mehr, was er fühlen oder denken sollte. Wie ging es da Draco?

Dieser starrte immer noch gerade aus. Ihm war nach heulen zu mute, so niederschmetternd waren seine Gefühle, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich, als würde er fliegen können.

Emotionen stürmten sein Innerstes, ließen keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zu, überfluteten ihn förmlich.

Er glaubte sich zu täuschen, alles ein grausamer Scherz, welcher ihm seine zerstörte Seele spielte, doch es war Realität. So grausam süß zu gleich.

Harry stand keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, schaute ihn ob der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit verwundert an.

Draco selbst taumelte einige Schritt auf den Jungen zu, ignorierte Blaises Hand auf seiner Schulter. Die ganze Welt um ihn herum schien verschwommen zu sein, so als würden nur er und der Junge, den er so lange gesucht hatte, existieren.

Ein Knoten hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, erlaubte ihm nicht zu atmen. Tränen drängten in seinen Augen und er konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Langsam flossen sie über sein Gesicht, netzen den Boden. Er fühlte sich kraftlos, völlig ausgeliefert, dennoch wurden seine Schritte schneller und ehe er sich versah, hatte er den Jungen dicht an sich gezogen, sein Gesicht tief in den weichen Haaren vergraben. Verzweifelt sog er den liebevollen Geruch ein, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, gleichzeitig drückte er den schmalen Körper intensiver an sich, als wolle er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.

Was wohl auch der nackten, harten Wahrheit entsprach.

Die Sehnsucht, die die ganze Zeit über in seinem Inneren gewütete hatte, die aufgebrachten Gefühle und mit ihr die reine, unendlich tiefe Liebe, dem jungen Mann in seinen Armen gegenüber, all dies, suchte sich ihren Weg nach draußen, versuchte sich Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Nie wieder, nie wieder gebe ich dich her. Hörst du?", hauchte er verzweifelt und küsste die schwarzen Haare, die er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Yosh kam gerade von seinem Einkaufsbummel wieder. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, all die Sachen anzuprobieren, bis die Beiden endlich zufrieden gewesen waren. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie für ein Geld ausgegeben hatten. Doch Marie hatte ihm mehrmals versichert, dass er sich darüber überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen hatte. Es wäre eine Selbstverständlichkeit und er solle sich lieber freuen. Ihnen würde es schon genug Lohn sein, ihn endlich wieder lachen zu sehen.

Nun waren sie auf dem Weg um irgendwo zu Abend zu Essen, doch kaum waren sie in die nächste Straße eingebogen, blieb Yosh stehen. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann. Platin blonde Haare, blasse Haut, ein wenig Aristokratisch vielleicht.

Er starrte ihn nur an und Yosh konnte erkennen, dass sich in seinen Augen Tränen sammelten. Er selber schaute einfach zurück, ignorierte die Sehnsucht, welche in seinem Inneren wütete. Sie war ein Teil von ihm geworden, er musste sie ignorieren, wenn er ein halbwegs normales Leben führen wollte. Kurz darauf erschien ein kleinerer, Schwarzhaariger neben dem Blonden. Der Pony war violett gefärbt und irgendwie kam es Yosh abstrakt vor. Sie sahen nicht so aus, als würden sie vom Land kommen. Eher aus der Stadt. Dies verrieten ihm auch ihre Klamotten. Sauber waren sie, fast noch neu und so ganz anders, als die, die man hier bekommen konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte dem Blonden eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch dieser schien das gar nicht zu beachten. Er taumelte einige Schritte voran, eher er sich Yosh um den Hals warf. Er war einen halben Kopf größer, als Yosh und schmiegte seinen Kopf nicht an die schwarzen Haare. Yosh versteifte sich instinktiv, er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Der andere Körper schmiegte sich so vertrauensvoll an seinen, so als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.  
Yosh selbst überkamen plötzlich Zweifel.

Was sollte das?  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Warum tat es so weh?

Er wurde noch fester an den fremden Körper gedrückt, die verzweifelten Worte, hörte er gar nicht mehr, so erschrocken und aufgewühlt war er, von der Reaktion des Mannes.

Auf die Tatsache, dass dies vielleicht seine Antwort war, die er schon so verzweifelt gesucht hatte, kam er nicht.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dies vielleicht der Teil seines Lebens war, den sein Herz so schmerzhaft vermisste, den er brauchte, wie die Luft zum atmen.

Und so tat er das, was wohl jeder in solchen Momenten getan hätte. Er unterdrückte seine Gefühle, begrub sie unter einer Schicht aus Eis und Selbstbeherrschung und setzte sich eine alte, neue Maske auf, die er in früherer Zeit so oft benutz hatte.

Vorsichtig schob er den Mann von sich und schaute ihn direkt in die Tränen nassen, Sturmgrauen Augen.

„Ähm… kennen wir uns? Oder umarmen sie jeden Fremden?"

Marie und Damian hatte die ganze Zeit nur fassungslos daneben gestanden und dem Ganzen zugeschaut. Sie wussten nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Da umarmte ein völlig Fremder ihren Yosh. Denn, den sie die ganze Zeit aufgepäppelt hatten. Und so beruhigte sie die Reaktion von dem Jungen, der den Fremden leicht von sich geschoben hatte und ihn fragte, ob sie sich kennen würden.

Die Kälte traf Draco unerwartet und er war ihr völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert. Für ihn brach in dem Moment, wo Harry ihn weg geschoben hatte, eine Welt zusammen. Eine Welt aus Hoffnung, Liebe und unendlicher Sehnsucht.

Sie zersplitterte in viele tausend Einzelteile und seine Gefühle flauten ab, wie ein See nach einem schweren Sturm. Kein Gefühl drang mehr an die Oberfläche und er war sich, im hintersten Teil seines Bewusstseins bewusst, das seine Gefühle für eine lange Zeit auf Eis gelegt waren. Und so tat er etwas, was er schon seit einer Ewigkeit und schon gar nicht in Gegenwart von Harry, nicht mehr getan hatte. Er verschloss sich hinter einer Maske aus Eis und Arroganz. Der Malfoy übernahm die Oberhand, gemischt mit der Verschlagenheit Slytherins.

„Nein, ich denke nicht!", er lächelte kalt und drehte sich um, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Harry, die beiden Leute, die mit ihm da waren oder Blaise zu werfen.

Das stechende Ziehen in seinem Inneren versuchte er zu ignorieren, genauso wie seine Gefühle, die ihn beschworen, anflehten sich umzudrehen, zurückzublicken.

Er konnte nicht.  
Er konnte einfach nicht.

Es ging schlichtweg nicht.

Der Regen brach plötzlich über Yosh und das Ehepaar herein, noch bevor die beiden Leute verschwunden waren.

Der Junge krümmte sich zusammen und ging in die Knie, als seine Sicht verschwamm und er die Beiden nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sein Herz hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen und ihm blieb für kurze Zeit keine Luft zum atmen.

Damian war bei ihm und Marie, welche meist einen Regenschirm dabei hatte, wenn sie in die Stadt ging, spannte den Schirm auf.

„Alles in Ordnung Yosh?", fragte Damian besorgt. Yosh nickte nur und richtete sich zitternd wieder auf. Seine Beine waren immer noch gefährlich weich und nachgiebig, doch er drängte das Gefühl zurück, versuchte stark zu sein.

„Es geht schon. Hab nur einen Schrecken bekommen. Wir sollten uns schnell ein warmes Plätzchen suchen!", erwiderte Yosh mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Marie nickte zustimmend und eilte los. Yosh und Damian folgten ihr und der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich, warum sie den Schirm überhaupt aufgespannt hatte.

Als sie endlich ein kleines Lokal erreicht hatten, waren sie alle bis auf die Knochen nass. Eine leichte Gänsehaut hatte sich auf Yoshs' Armen breit gemacht und ließ ihn frösteln, auch wenn sein Inneres zu brennen schien. Wie eine kleine Flamme, die ihn von innen erwärmte und manchmal zu groß wurde, um Teile von ihm verbrennen zu lassen.

„Ah, endlich im trockenen!", seufzte Damian und hängte ihre Jacken an der Garderobe auf. Yosh stimmte ihm zu und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Einzelne Wassertropfen perlten von den schwarzen Strähnen.

„Dann bestellt euch, was ihr wollt!", erinnerte Marie und reichte Yosh eine der in Leder gebundenen Karten, die dieser dankend annahm.

Sein Magen grummelte immer noch so komisch, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies wirklich Hunger war.

Fühlte man sich bei Hunger nicht leer?  
Er fühlte sich voll gestopft, zugeschnürt mit Dingen, die er nicht begreifen konnte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Karte, ohne die Worte wahrzunehmen.

Erst das deutliche Räuspern von Damian holte ihn zurück.

Nachdenklich lag er auf seinem Bett, die Decke nur notdürftig über seinen Körper gelegt. Ihm war heiß und das obwohl es draußen in Strömen regnete und die kalte Luft des Nordwindes durch das geöffnete Fenster strömte.

„_Nie wieder, nie wieder gebe ich dich her. Hörst du?"_

Das waren die Worte des Fremden. Warum hatte er das gesagt?

Warum hatte er das getan?

Warum hatte Yosh so abweisend reagiert?

Und warum fragte er sich immer wieder warum etwas so war?

Konnte er gewisse Dinge nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Sich selber Frieden geben, denn er doch so sehr verdient hatte.

Er wollte einfach nicht mehr nachdenken, er wollte ein Leben haben, für das es sich zu leben lohnte und indem niemand etwas von ihm verlangen würde, was er nicht wollte.

Yosh erinnerte sich noch genau an den Ausdruck des Fremden. Es war, als würde etwas Großes von ihm fallen, auch wenn er gebeugt ging.

Als würde er Yosh seine Gefühle darbieten, auch wenn er sie nicht aussprach.

Wie ein Liebender, der seine Seele und sein Herz verschenkt hatte.

Im Nachhinein wusste Yosh selbst nicht, warum er sich so benommen hatte, aber war es nicht… natürlich? Immerhin war der Fremde ein Mann, den er nicht kannte und er hatte ihn einfach umarmt. Das war doch widernatürlich, oder?

Aber warum hatte es sich so tausendmal richtiger angefühlt, als wenn Alicia so etwas tat?  
Nicht, dass sie ihn einfach so, nur um der Geste willen in den Arm genommen hatte.

Sie hatte immer gefordert. Gefordert, was er nicht bereit war zu geben, wie er sich eingestand.

„Warum muss das Leben immer so schwer sein!", fragte er sich und rollte auf die Seite. Sein Blick schien zum Fenster zu sehen, doch seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um die Begegnung am Nachmittag. Etwas schien ihn berührt zu haben, er wusste nur nicht was. Wie ein leichter Nebenfilm, der sich auf die Welt legte.

Yosh wusste, dass es da war, aber er konnte es nicht fassen.

Außerdem schmerzte der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden. Eine kalte Fassade, die Yosh noch beim bloßen Gedanken Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Ob der Blonde auch eine Maske trug, fragte er sich selbst, wobei er die Antwort schon wusste.

Jeder Mensch hatte Masken und die meisten benutzen diese auch. Einige unbewusst, andere eher selten und wieder andere schienen kein wahres Gesicht mehr zu haben, aus Angst, verletzt zu werden.

Yosh wurde leicht übel. Hatte der den Mann verletzt?  
Du Idiot, natürlich hast du das, schallte er sich. Erst dieser liebevolle Blick, dann dieser Schmerz, der im selben Moment auch ihn überfallen hatte und dann dieses starre, kalte Gesicht.

Wie das aufgemalte Gesicht eines Clowns, damit niemand sah, wie traurig er war, dass alle über ihn lachten.

Ein leises Pochen ließ Yosh aufschrecken und augenblicklich zum Fenster schauen.

Dort saß ein weißer Vogel, ziemlich nass und ziemlich griesgrämig dreinschauend.

Gebannt starrte Yosh den Vogel an, doch dieser schien überhaupt nicht beeindruckt, klapperte nur mit dem Schnabel und hackte abermals gegen das Fenster.

Langsam stand Yosh auf, in der Erwartung, der Vogel würde dann verschwinden, doch dem war nicht so. Er blieb gelassen auf dem Fenstersims sitzen und funkelte Yosh böse an.

Dieser besiegte auch seine letzte ‚Angst' und öffnete das Fenster. Sofort schon das weiße Ding, einem Derwisch gleich, ins Zimmer, schlug Yosh kräftig mit seinen Flügeln und blieb schließlich auf dem Bettpfosten sitzen.

Dort tropfte es seelenruhig die Decke und den Boden nass. Das Viech schien gar nicht daran zu denken, sich vielleicht schnell einmal das Gefieder aus zuschüttelt.

„Hey, geh da runter, du machst alles schmutzig! Und riechen tust du auch. Wenn Marie das mitbekommt, dann…!" Es schien um die Beherrschung des Vogels geschehen zu sein, er flog auf, und hackte ein, zwei Mal kräftig und Yoshs vor Schreck erhobenen Arm. Anschließend ließ er sich auf der Stuhllehne nieder und streckte ihr Bein aus. Dabei würdigte sie ihn keines Blickes.

„Was willst du den, was soll… Oh!" Er starrte gebannt auf das Bein und nun erkannte er auch, um was für einen Vogel es sich handelte. Da kein Licht im Zimmer war, hatte er das vorher nicht bemerkt, aber das Vieh hatte ziemlich scharfe Krallen. Es war eine Eule, denn nun funkelten auch ihre Augen leicht, da sich der Himmel ein wenig aufhellte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er einen weiteren Blick auf das ausgestreckte Bein des Vogels warf.

Ein Zettel war dort befestigt, klein, wirklich sehr schmutzig und alt, wie es schien. Anscheinend befand er sich schon ziemlich lange dort, denn als er ihn löste, konnte er sehen, wie die Haut des Vogels an einigen Stellen leicht aufgescheuert war. Er würde sie später zum Wildhüter bringen.

Langsam faltete er den Zettel auseinander.

Der gesamte Zettel war mit Tinte geschrieben und Yosh hatte Schwierigkeiten ihn zu entziffern, da die Schrift schon ziemlich mitgenommen war. Ein Teil war sogar abgerissen oder völlig unleserlich. Dennoch konnte er erkennen, dass der Schreiber eine sehr schöne, geschwungene Schrift hatte. Angenehm anmutig.

_Hedwig hat dich gefunden._

_Wenn du diesen Brief i st le st u ch. Se dir sicher, ich werde dich finden es das Letzte ist, was ich tue. So schnell w r t d ic nicht los, das habe dir sc n da ls gesagt._

_In Liebe o_


	6. Hoffnung

**Hoffnung**

_Eines Tages wird alles gut sein, das ist unsere Hoffnung. Heute ist alles in Ordnung, das ist unsere Illusion. (Voltaire)_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

„Draco, was machst du da?" Blaise war völlig aufgebracht gewesen. Erst verschwand sein bester Freund einfach so, kam am nächsten Morgen ziemlich verkatert wieder und roch unangenehm nach billigem Parfüm, dann schien es so, als wolle er sich in der Dusche ertränken und nun war er dabei seine Sachen zu packen. „Verdammt, ich rede mit dir!"

„Schön, aber ich nicht mit dir und nun lass mich in Ruhe!", zischte Draco wütend und warf weiter Sachen in den Koffer. Auf die Idee mit Zauberei zu packen, war er nicht mal gekommen. Er war zu wütend, als dass er einen vernünftigen Zauber hinbekommen könnte, der **kein** Fluch war.

Blaise schaute wütend zu seinem Freund und stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen Draco und den Koffer.

Draco's Augen verdunkelten sich, wurden zu Schlitzen und schienen Funken zu sprühen.

„Was glaubst du, machst du da?", kam die wütende Frage und Blaise schluckte, rief sich aber zur Ruhe. Es war schon lange her, das Draco so wütend geworden war, doch auch damals konnte man noch mit ihm reden. Ob es jetzt genauso war?

„Ich würde sagen, ich stehe dir im Weg", kam die ruhige Antwort. Draco schien zu überlegen was er jetzt tun sollte und einen kurzen Moment hatte Blaise den Verdacht, sein Freund würde ihn verfluchen. Doch dem war nicht so, Draco drehte sich schnaubend um, ging zum Fenster, öffnete dies und schaute in den Regen, ehe er sich auf dem Sims niederließ.

„**_Accio_** Zigaretten!", rief er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Die kleine Schachtel landete darauf in seiner ausgestreckten linken Hand und hastig griff er sich eine der begehrten Glühstängel. „**_Inflammare_**" und die Zigarette fing an zu glühen.

Tief inhalierte er den Rauch und langsam beruhigte er sich und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er wischte sie weg, doch es kamen immer wieder neue. Er schluchzte nicht, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu weinen.

Eine warme Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter und drückte leicht zu.

„Hör auf damit, das ist nicht gut!", murmelte Blaise leise. Draco zog noch einmal an dem Glühstummel und blies den Rauch in die regnerische Nacht.

„Ich weiß. Und es ist mir egal!", erwiderte er gleichgültig. Blaise schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Draco, lass dich nicht gehen. Verdammt, seine Reaktion, er schien dich wirklich nicht zu kennen!" Der Blonde fuhr herum, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Nein, das ich darauf nicht gekommen bin. VERDAMMT! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht? Ich hab ihn wieder gefunden, hatte ihn so nah bei mir und er? Er, er...!" Heiße Tränen schossen Draco in die Augen, raubten ihm die Sicht. Die Zigarette fiel ihm aus der Hand und landete auf dem Boden, wo sie ein Brandloch hinterließ, ehe sie ausging.

Blaise wusste ungefähr wie er sich fühlte. Draco schien Harry gefunden zu haben, doch so wie es aussah, schien dieser ihn nicht kennen zu wollen oder –und Blaise konnte es sich eher vorstellen- er konnte ihn nicht erkennen. Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen war voller Unglaube gewesen, völlig verwirrt hatte er sie angestarrt. Auch wenn Blaise der Meinung war, einen Hauch von Wehmut in den grünen Augen erkannt zu haben.

Langsam schlang er seine Arme um den bebenden Körper vor sich und hielt ihn beruhigend fest.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir bekommen das schon hin, aber lass dich bitte nicht hängen. Wir haben ihn doch schon gefunden. Draco, wir haben ihn!" er strich behutsam über die blonden Haare. So aufgelöst war sein Freund, er erkannte ihn kaum wieder. „Und jetzt werden wir alles daran setzen, damit er dich wieder erinnern kann.

„Du glaubst, er erinnert sich nicht? Wieso? Was macht dich so sicher?", fragte Draco leise und lehnte sich entspannt an Blaise, der ihn immer noch festhielt. Er brauchte jetzt Wärme und Nähe, er brauchte sie so sehr, fühlte sich sein Körper doch eiskalt an.

„Seine Augen. Trostlos und Leer…!"

Es war früh morgens und Yosh wurde durch ein lautes Kreischen geweckt. Verwirrt schreckte er auf, schaute sich im Zimmer um.  
Es war noch dunkel draußen und der kalte Wind, den der Regen mit sich gebrachte hatte, wehte immer noch durch das offene Fenster. Er hatte es gestern nicht mehr geschlossen.

Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihm ziemlich kalt war, die warme Daunendecke hatte ihn nicht vor der Kälte beschützen können.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Stuhl und das zweite Mal an diesem Morgen fuhr er zusammen. Die Eule von gestern saß immer noch auf ihren Platz und schaute ihn aus gelben Augen an.

Ein kalter Schauer lief Yoshs Rücken runter, ob nun von der Kälte oder von dem Blick der Eule.

Dieses Tier war ihm unheimlich, genauso wie dieser Brief. Das Geschriebene war mehr als verwirrend, es hatte ihn eine Weile beschäftigt und auch jetzt dachte er wider darüber nach. Denn auch wenn es schwer zu lesen gewesen war, so hatte er doch das meiste verstanden und das Wichtigste erkennen können.

Resigniert ließ er seinen Kopf in die Kissen sinken und stellte sich dieselben Fragen, die ihn auch schon zuvor beschäftigt hatten.

Wer würde ihn finden?

Und wieso „In Liebe"?  
Auf den ersten Blick sah es aus wie eine Drohung und dann so was?

Aufgebracht schlug er die Decke auf und durch seinen Körper lief ein Zittern, als auch die letzte Wärmequelle verschwunden war.

Nur seinen dünnen Schlafanzug, den er ganz am Anfang von Marie bekommen hatte, trug er noch. Nicht wirklich wärmend.

Langsam setzte er sich auf, seine Füße berührten den kalten Holzboden. Er war feucht. Vom Regen wahrscheinlich.

Vorsichtig schritt Yosh an der Eule vorbei, die ihn immer noch beobachtete und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er konnte den Mond erkenne, welcher sich langsam durch die dunkel Wolken schob.

Nur langsam wurde sein Licht heller, bis er voll und kalt am Himmel schien.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog Yosh's Oberarme.

„_Hast du Angst?", zwei warme Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und strichen hauchzart über seine Brust._

„_Nein…!" er konnte spüren, wie sein Atem schneller wurde, je tiefer sich die Hände schoben._

„_Aber du zitterst…!"_

Hatte er Angst?

Wenn ja, wovor?

Und wer war derjenige, der ihn immer wieder ansprach, der ihn berührte, in liebkoste?  
Wer war dieser Teufel aus seiner Vergangenheit, der ihn nicht vergessen ließ?

Yosh schaute weiter zum Mond und kämpfte die Schuldgefühle nieder, die sich bei seinen Gedanken an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gedrängt hatten.

Es kam ihm falsch vor so über den Unbekannten zu sprechen. Genauso falsch wie sein Reaktion in der Stadt.

Als hätte er einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht, den man ihm vielleicht verzeihen würde, aber er sich selber?

Vielleicht gar nicht?

Entschlossen schlug er seine Augen nieder, unterbrach den Blickkontakt zum Mond und schloss blind das Fenster und suchte sein Bett.

Er ließ sich einfach fallen, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendwer ihn auffangen würde.

Noch bevor er auf den weichen Federn aufkam, war er eingeschlafen, hinabgetaucht in eine Welt, die nur der Träumer selbst kannte.

„_Wenn wir träumen betreten wir eine Welt, die ganz und gar uns gehört. Vielleicht schwimmt er jetzt in den Tiefen des Ozeans oder gleitet über die höchste Wolke." (Zitat Dumbledore „Der Gefangene von Auskaban")_

„Yosh, wach auf!" laut klopfte es an der Tür.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten!", murmelte der Angesprochene und drehte sich um. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen und auch wenn er sich an den Traum nicht mehr erinnern konnte, er wusste, dass es wunderschön gewesen war.

Ein leises Krächzen ließ ihn nun doch aufmerken. Langsam drangen die Erinnerungen an die Nacht wieder zu ihm durch.

„Sei still und lass mich schlafen!", knurrte er die weiße Eule an, die direkt vor ihm saß und böse funkelte.

Aber Eulen funkeln ein nicht böse an, oder?

Sie waren doch auch nicht beleidigt, nicht?

„Jetzt geh weg!", meinte er aufgebracht und schubste den weißen Federwisch von seinem Bett. Ein protestierendes Krächzen war zu hören. Anscheinend gefiel der Eule dieser Behandlung nicht.

Aber Yosh war es egal. Das Tier war ihm unheimlich, genauso wie der Brief und der Fremde in der Stadt.

Waren sie vielleicht Teil seiner Vergangenheit?

Er blickte kurz zu der Eule, welche mittlerweile auf seinem Tisch saß und ihr Gefieder putzte.

Vielleicht waren sie ja…

„Yosh, nun komm endlich! Du wolltest dich heute mit Alicia treffen, also solltest du dich langsam fertig machen.", meckerte Marie und stieß die Tür auf. „Yosh, was…!" Sie blickte an dem Jungen vorbei, in Richtung Tisch, auf dem sich die Eule niedergelassen hatte.

„Ich weiß. Sie kam gestern hierher und seitdem will sie nicht wieder gehen!", meinte Yosh und stand auf. Er blickte kurz zum Fenster, der Fußboden war immer noch leicht feucht.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ging an Marie in Richtung Bad. Dort angekommen erledigte er sein Geschäft und verschwand anschließend unter der Dusche. Das Wasser ließ er absichtlich kalt, um jeden Gedanken an Berührungen im Keim zu ersticken. Er wollte nicht noch einmal von allem überrumpelt werden.

Gar nicht erst auf solche Gedanken kommen, besser war es.

Nachdem er zu Ende geduscht hatte, trocknet er sich grob ab und betrachtete sich um Spiegel.

Abstehende, jetzt feuchte Haare, vielen im ins Gesicht, eine Brandnarbe zog sich über seine Schulter. Sie sah wirklich aus, wie eine Schlange. Hell hob sie sich von seiner naturdunklen Haut ab.

Er ließ seinen Blick über seinen Körper streichen und blieb an der Stirn hängen. Haare verdeckten sie zur Hälfte. Er schaute intensiver hin, als würde er dort etwas finden, was ihm weiterhelfen würde. Aber dort war nichts, nur glatte Haut.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich fang wirklich an zu spinnen!", schallte er sich laut und griff nach seiner Zahnbürste. Er war nicht mehr müde, er war wütend und aufgebracht.

Wütend, weil er es nicht vergessen konnte und Aufgebracht, weil er es wissen wollte.

Heiße Tränen schossen in seine Augen, als er sich erinnerte, wie dieser Fremde ihn umarmt hatte. Yosh hatte die Sehnsucht, die Liebe spüren können, aber nicht begreifen. Es war etwas, was er kannte, vielleicht selbst empfand, aber nicht einordnen konnte.

Zu gewaltig, zu groß war es.

Und was hatte er getan? Er hatte ihn zurückgestoßen. Kalt und unnahbar. Yosh hatte den verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen des Fremden gesehen, auch wenn dieser ihm genauso kalt und grausam geantwortet hatte. Diese grauen Augen. Diese Spiegel der Seele. Sie waren aufgewühlt, tief verletzt und doch hatte er eine Mauer um sich aufgebaut.

Yosh hatte ihn in einem Moment der Hilflosigkeit getroffen.

„Na mein Hübscher, was machst du den hier?"  
Yosh, der sich gerade den Mund ausgespült und das Gesicht gewaschen hatte, hielt in seine Bewegung inne. Sein Blick glitt zum Spiegel, welcher in Richtung Tür ausgehangen war.

Dort stand doch tatsächlich Alicia, welche langsam auf ihn zukam.

„W-Was machst du hier?", fragte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er fühlte sich unwohl, bedrängt.

„Wir hatten uns verabredet, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Ich dachte mir, ich hole dich ab." Sie war nun direkt vor ihm, strich aufreizend seinen Oberkörper hinab. „Freust du dich nicht, mich zu sehen?", hauchte sie an sein Ohr und Yosh erzitterte.

Ihm gefielen diese Berührungen nicht. Seinem Körper vielleicht, aber ihm… Er wollte das nicht, er durfte das nicht.

„Lass das!", keuchte er aufgebracht, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte, ihr Becken an seinem rieb und zarte Küsse auf seinem Hals platzierte. Das Handtuch, welches um seine Hüften geschlungen war, viel dumpf zu Boden.

„Warum den? Dir gefällt das doch, oder? Und glaub mir, ich bin mir sicher. Du wärst nicht der Erste, der mit mir schläft." Ihre Reibungen wurden stärker und Yosh verfluchte seinen Körper.

„_Sag mir nicht, dass es dir nicht gefällt!", keuchte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr._

„_Es… gefällt mir nicht!", kam die atemlose Antwort. Eine Hand wanderte hinunter zu seinem Schritt._

„_Das sehe ich aber anders, meinst du nicht? Dein Körper spricht eine eindeutige Sprache."_

„_Mein Körper vielleicht, aber **ich** will es nicht!"_

„Lass mich…!", er wollte sich wehren, konnte sich aber den aufreizenden Bewegungen nicht entziehen. Zu sehr war sein Körper gefangen, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie, das nicht zuzulassen. Er hatte jemanden, jemanden den er liebte, dem er gehörte und der ihm gehörte, auch wenn er sich an denjenigen nicht erinnern konnte.

„Nein mein Lieber. Beim letzen Mal bist du mir entkommen, jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt **kannst** du mir nicht mehr entkommen!" Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund. Erst sanft, dann hart und Yosh wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Sein Körper erwiderte ihre Berührungen, doch sein Geist, sein Herz und seine Seele. Sie alle wurden von grauem Nebel eingeschlossen. Sie spürten nichts, sahen nichts.

„_Sag mir was du willst! Los, sag es mir!" Die Berührungen flauten ab, er wandte sich unter ihm, wollte mehr._

„_Na los, sag es!", zischte die Stimme lüstern. Tränen traten in seine Augen._

„_Bleib immer bei mir.", flüsterte er atemlos, wohl wissen, dass sein Gegenpart eine andere Antwort erwartet hatte. Jedoch war diese Antwort, die er gegeben hatte, die Wahrheit._

„_Wenn es das ist was du willst, dann erfülle ich dir diesen Wunsch!", sprach die Stimme liebevoll und zarte Lippen verschlossen seine._

„**Lass mich los**!", rief er und schubste sie weg. Sein Atem ging schwer, sein Unterleib pulsierte, aber er riss sich zusammen. Die Erinnerung eben. Schon wieder ein Teil, ein Teil dessen, an was er sich erinnern wollte.

Musste.

Tief in seinem Inneren.

Schnell stürmte er aus dem Bad und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu, als er in seinem Zimmer war.

Er konnte Schritte hinter sich hören und schon im nächsten Moment schien die Tür aufzugehen.

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung in Richtung Tür, sprang diese wieder zu. Entfernt konnte er hören, wie sie sich verschloss. Die wütenden Schreie von außerhalb ignorierte er.

Wütend griff er sich ein Hemd, Shorts und eine Hose aus dem Schrank und streifte sie über.

Anschließend ging er zum Fenster, öffnete es und ließ sich auf dem Sims nieder.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie die Eule zu ihm flog und auf seinem Bein landete.

Instinktiv tat er etwas, was er schon so oft getan hatte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das weiße Gefieder, spielte vorsichtig mit einigen Federn.

Sein Körper beruhigte sich nach einer Weile wieder und er fühlte nur noch ermüdende Sehnsucht. Sicher, es hätte ihm, wenn er sich fallen gelassen hätte, gefallen. Aber, wollte er sich den fallen lassen? Bei einer Person, die ihn sicherlich nicht aufgefangen hätte?

„_Wie gerne würde ich mich fallen lassen, aber… Wie kann ich mir sicher sein, das jemand da ist um mich aufzufangen?"_

„_Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass dich niemand auffängt, wenn du es nicht versuchst?"_

„Was für ein Blödsinn." Er ließ seine Hand sinken und die Eule kniff ihn liebevoll in den Finger. Erst jetzt bemerkte er sie. „Was machst du hier, hm? Warum bist du hier und warum lässt du mich nicht alleine?"

Sie blickte ihn missbilligend an. Als würde sie ihn fragen, warum sie ihn denn alleine lassen sollte.

„Warst du schon früher hier? Warst du ein Teil meines Lebens? Warum erinnere ich mich dann nicht an dich?"

Die Eule schuhute leise und schwang sich dann in die Lüfte um aus dem Fenster zu fliegen.

Yosh starrte ihr nach, in der Gewissheit, dass sie ihn jetzt verlassen hatte.

Doch noch zwei Stunden, in denen er über seine gesamte Situation und sein jetziges Leben nachgedacht hatte, kam sie wieder, mit einer fetten Maus im Schnabel, die sie auf dem Fenstersims zerpflückte.

Diese Eule, vor der er bis vor kurzem noch Angst gehabt hatte, war ihm zur Hoffnung geworden.

Wie sie, war seine Erinnerung, seine Vergangenheit, sein Leben und seine Liebe verschwunden, aber wie sie auch, vielleicht würde alles zurückkommen. Irgendwann, wenn er ein wenig warten würde.

Es waren drei Tage vergangen, seitdem sie auf Harry gestoßen waren. Kurz nachdem Blaise seine Vermutung bezüglich Harry's Erinnerungen geäußert hatte, hatte Draco sich in seinen Büchern verschanzt.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, sich mit Kaffee und Aufbautränken, welche er im Falle eines Falles eingesteckt hatte, wach gehalten.

In dieser Hinsicht war er ganz der Patensohn von Serverus Snape. Man weiß nie, wann man einen guten Trank brauch.

Zu Guter letzt hatte er schließlich doch etwas gefunden, was ihnen und Harry helfen könnte.

**_Reperio_****_ memoriae_** so der Name des Trankes.

Es war ein Trank, welcher gelöschte oder verloren gegangene Erinnerungen wieder herstellte.

Draco hatte sie in einen der Bücher, welche noch von seinem Vater stammten, gefunden. So ein Trank würde nur sehr selten hergestellt, vor allem da die Zutaten unter die Güter Klasse A fielen und somit illegal oder nur sehr schwer zu beschaffen waren.

Blaise würde zurück nach England fahren und versuchen alles zu besorgen. Apparieren hatten sie zwar gelernt, aber es würde über lange Strecken schwer sein. Gefahr des Splittens war zu groß und einen Portschlüssel herstellen würde nur unnötig Ärger mit dem Ministerium mit sich bringen, welchen sie nicht gebrauchen konnten, solange sie nicht genau wussten, warum das mit Harry passiert war und so mussten sie auf normale Muggelmethoden zurückgreifen. Draco hatte Blaise eine Kopie der Zutaten gegeben und sein Freund würde heute aufbrechen. Er selbst konnte nicht, jetzt wo er Harry gesehen hatte, einfach verschwinden. Er musste herausfinde, wo er wohnte, wie es ihm ging. Vielleicht würde dann das Ziehen in seinem Herzen ein wenig nachlassen.

„Und du hast alles?" Draco schaute seinen Freund besorgt an.

„Ja. Ich hab alles. Und ich hab auch alles schon drei Mal durchgeschaut. Nun beruhig doch endlich, das ist ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten."

„Blaise, ich…!" Blaise schlang seine Arme um den Blonden und drückte ihn kurz an sich.

„Ich weiß. Aber das wird schon. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich alles so schnell bekomme. Es ist ein Wunder, dass dieser Trank bei dir in den Büchern stand. Und die Zutaten… Von den meisten hab ich noch nicht mal etwas gehört."

„Stimmt, einige sind ziemlich schwer zu bekommen. Aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst sie alle bekommen.", entgegnete Draco und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er machte sich Sorgen. Wer wusste schon, ob alles nach ihrer Zufriedenheit funktionieren würde?

„Ja, es klappt schon. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, sonst fährt der Zug ohne mich los und dann müssen wir wieder warten.", meinte Blaise und raffte seine Tasche.

„Soll ich dich bringen?", fragte Draco, doch sein Freund schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Nein, ich appariere. Das geht am schnellsten und die Entfernung ist noch berechenbar.", erwiderte Blaise lächelnd.  
Es gab einen kleinen Knall und Blaise war disappariert.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sich Draco alleine. Das Zimmer wirkte plötzlich viel Kälter und größer, als es wirklich war. Seufzend ging er auf das Fenster zu und öffnete es um zu rauschen.

Kühl betrachtete er die Zigarette. Früher hatte er noch ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel aufhören können. Es war zwar mal nett und beruhigte, wenn im Job nicht alles so lief, wie es sollte, aber es war nicht notwendig. Mittlerweile war Draco sich sicher, dass sein Wille mit der Raucherei aufzuhören ziemlich gering war.

Wenn alles gut gehen würde, vielleicht würde er dann einen willensstärkenden Trank zu sich nehmen.

Nachdem der Rest des Tabaks verglüht war, schnippte er den übrig gebliebenen Stummel aus dem Fenster. Er schaute ihm noch kurz hinterher, bevor er sich fertig machte. Der Tag war noch jung und er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

Anzünden, Entflammen

Wiederherstellen

Erinnerung


	7. Vertrauen

**Vertrauen**

**_Angst klopfte an die Tür, Vertrauen öffnete und niemand stand draußen._**_(chinesische Weisheit)_

„Junge! Mach das Gatter auf!" Yosh tat wie ihm befohlen und ließ das Gatter aufspringen. Die Kühe nahem diese Chance wahr und liefen hindurch, hinein in den Stall. Damian kam auf Moritz hinterher. „Gut, komm, da wartet noch Arbeit auf uns!"

„Ich weiß!", erwiderte Yosh und lief in Gummistiefeln hinter Damian her, welcher schon vorgeritten war.

Langsam stapfte er den schlammigen Weg entlang. Nachdem Regen war es ziemlich schnell wärmer geworden, sodass der Boden mittlerweile getaut und sehr feucht war.

Damian hielt es für besser, das Vieh wieder reinzuholen, damit die Weiden ordentlich wachsen konnten. Außerdem waren einige der Tiere bereits tragend, sie sollten Aufregung möglichst vermeiden.

„Damian?", rief Yosh, nachdem er das große Eisentor aufgeschoben hatte. Ihm schlug der Geruch von Kühen, Silage und Futter in die Nase.

Es roch unangenehm.

„Hier bin ich. Schnapp dir eine Focke, dann geht das füttern schneller."

Yosh sah sich um und nahm sich die am nächsten stehende Focke und begann die Silage, die in der breiten Gasse aufgehäuft war, in die Tröge zu schieben.

Damian kam zu ihm und sie arbeiteten schweigend nebeneinander, bis der Mann die Stille durchbrach.

„Was ist nur los mit dir Yosh. Alicia kam gestern wild wie eine Furie von oben herunter. Sie hat kein Wort mit uns gewechselt, nur böse Worte geflucht. Was hast du gemacht?" Yosh hielt in der Bewegung inne und schaute auf Damian, welcher scheinbar ungerührt weiter arbeitete. Doch Yosh konnte genau erkennen, wie der Mann ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht… Zumindest nicht so, wie du denkst!", antwortet Yosh und warf einen Haufen Silage in die Tröge vor sich.

„Was habe ich denk gedacht?", fragte der Mann scheinheilig. „Ich kenne den Ruf von Alicia, glaub mir. Wenn sie irgendwas will, dann…!"

„Genau das ist der springende Punkt. Sie will und ich nicht. Und genau das habe ich ihr gestern deutlich gemacht. Schien ihr nicht gefallen zu haben, aber weißt du, wenn ich…", versuchte Yosh sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Damian fuhr dazwischen.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wenn du etwas nicht willst, solltest du es auch sagen. Nur weißt du, ich und Marie machen uns Sorgen. Wir dachten, die würdest dich mit dem Mädchen verstehen und sie vielleicht sogar heiraten und…!" Yosh fuhr erschrocken auf und starrte Damian verwirrt an.

„Heiraten? Ich? Sie? Also, weißt du…!" Damian lachte fröhlich.

„Ja, das haben wir uns eigentlich gedacht, aber so wie es aussieht, hast du da ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, wie? Was war das eigentlich für ein komischer junger Mann, neulich in der Stadt? Kanntest du ihn? Marie hat mir eigentlich verboten, dich darauf anzusprechen, sie meinte, wenn du uns etwas zusagen hast, würdest du das auch von alleine tun."

„Klar, das Marie ihre Finger mit im Spiel hat!", meinte Yosh nachdenklich und arbeitete weiter. Bisher hatte er noch nie mit jemanden über seine Gedanken gesprochen. Er schaute kurz zu Damian, welcher ob seiner Aussage, zu denken schien, Yosh wolle nicht darauf antworten. „Nein, ich kannte ihn nicht. Aber…!" Verlegen blickte Yosh zur Seite. Sollte er Damian einfach erzählen, was ihn bewegte? Ihm erzählen, dass er sich im Nachhinein richtig mies gefühlt hatte? Nur weil er so kühl zu dem Blonden gewesen war? „Ich weiß auch nicht. Da war etwas… Hast du nicht seinen Blick gesehen? Er sah so… verletzt aus. Schon seltsam, oder?" Verlegen strich Yosh sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Die Arbeit war vergessen, sie hatte nach einer Weile aufgehört und Damian, welcher sich auf eine längere Unterhaltung gefasst machte, winkte den Jungen zu sich.

„Ist besser, wenn wir uns wo anders hinsetzen, meinst du nicht?", fragte er gütig und Yosh schaute auf.

„Und was ist mit den Tieren?"

„Die meisten haben schon, den Rest können wir auch nachher machen. Nun komm. Ich hab noch irgendwo einen feinen Brandy stehen und ein paar Zigarillos müssten sich auch auftreiben lassen!", er grinste freundlich und ging zu einer kleinen Tür. „Erzähl das aber bloß nicht Marie. Sie mag nicht, wenn ich rauche oder trinke." Er schloss die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht an. Es war ein kleiner, aber gemütlicher Raum, auch wenn er ein wenig staubig war. Ein Holztisch stand in der Mitte, ein Sessel unter einem kleinen schmutzigen Fenster, genauso wie eine gemütliche Couch. In einer Ecke befand sich ein Ofen und Damian war gerade dabei ihn anzuzünden. Nachdem er das geschafft hatte, wies er Yosh an, sich zu setzen und suchte in einem kleinen Holzschrank nach einer Flasche und zwei Gläsern. Ebenfalls zog er ein kleines Etui heraus.

Er schenkte ihnen ein und bot Yosh eine der Zigarillos an.

„Nein danke, ich mag die Teile nicht besonders…!", meinte Yosh und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Antwort war instinktiv und er kannte den Geruch auch, woher war ihm schleierhaft.

Aber war das in letzter Zeit etwas Unnormales? Er machte, wusste, kannte und fühlte so viele Dinge, die er nicht kennen durfte, weil er sie in ‚diesem' Leben, seinem neuem Leben, noch nie getan, gefühlt, gelernt oder angewandt hatte.

„Nicht? Du magst sie nicht? Na gut, stört dich hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich…!" Yosh schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mach nur…!" langsam griff er zu seinem Glas, leerte es in einem Zug und spürte sogleich, wie der Alkohol sich in ihm breit machte. Angenehme Wärme, gemischt mit der Hitze und dem Brennen des Brandys, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Du willst also wissen, was mich beschäftigt?", fragte er langsam und ließ sich von Damian nachschenken. Dieser nickte nur und zündete das Zigarillo an und nahm einige Züge.

Yosh atmete tief durch und begann dann zu erzählen.  
Wie er sich fühlte, einige seiner Gedankengänge. Von der Begegnung mit dem komischen Jungen, von seiner Sehnsucht, von seinem unentschlüsseltem Wissen, dass da jemand sei, von der Eule, von dem Brief.

Und es tat gut, sich anzuvertrauen, auch wenn es ihm Anfangs Unbehagen und ein wenig Angst gemacht hatte.

Es war eine anstrengende, mühsame Aufgabe, die Draco sich auferlegt hatte. Niemand schien zu wissen, wer der Junge war. Die benachbarten Dörfer, welche meist nicht als ein paar in der Nähe liegende Bauernhöfe waren, hatten wenig mit der ‚Stadt' zu tun und nur durch Zufall war Draco an einen Kurier gekommen. Dieser war für die Post verantwortlich und kam somit auch in etwas weiter entfernten Gegenden. Er hatte von einem Jungen gehört, welcher anscheinend sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. „In so kleinen Orten spricht sich so was schnell herum, müssen sie wissen. Das ist ganz anders, als in einer Stadt, da kennt man ja kaum seinen Nachbarn. Gestern erst hab ich meiner Frau gesagt…!" Draco hatte sich jedoch umgedreht und war seiner Wege gegangen, bevor der Mann weiter sprechen konnte.

Er hatte erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Das Dorf war von hier aus knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde entfernt. Keine große Strecke, also.

Langsam schlich er sich in eine kleine, schmale und schmutzige Seitengasse.

Seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich, so wie sie es ihm beigebracht hatten, auf die Richtung und die ungefähre Entfernung.  
Es gab ein leises _Plopp_ und Draco war disappariert.

Blaise war währenddessen im Zug und blätterte eine Zeitschrift durch, welche er sich zuvor gekauft hatte.

Er war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise beruhigt. Sie hatten zumindest eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie sie Harry wiederbekommen konnten.

Auch wenn ihm die Gründe nicht bekannt waren, warum sich der Junge nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Nachdenklich schaute der Schwarzhaarige auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft rauschte an ihm vorbei, verschwamm zu undeutlichen Farben.

Wie die Zeit, dachte er philosophisch. Auch sie zog weiter, wenn man nicht drauf achtete und wenn man es am wenigsten wollte, würde sie langsamer oder schneller. Manchmal kam man nicht mehr mit und verlor sich um Strudel der Farben, in die sich die Vergangenheit kleidete, wenn man nicht genau hinsah.

Ob es Harry auch so ergangen war?

Ob er auch nicht mehr mit all dem Geschehenen klar gekommen war?

War alles auf ihn eingestürzt, nachdem er sein Ziel, seinen Sinn, verloren hatte, ihn zu einem Teil seiner Vergangenheit gemacht hatte?

Blaise wusste es nicht, aber was er wusste war, dass dies kein Unfall gewesen sein konnte. Harry hatte den Dunklen Lord am Ende besiegt und wäre er nicht im vollen Besitz seiner Zauberkraft gewesen, hätte sich schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr erinnern können, so hätte er es niemals geschafft.

Was war also der Grund, warum der Junge einfach nur vergessen wollte?

Und wieso hat er dies Draco angetan?

Liebte er den Blonden so wenig, als dass er alles, was geschehen war, einfach aufgab?

Hatte es dann überhaupt einen Sinn, dies für ihn zu tun, wenn er doch lieber für sich leben wollte?

War es dann nicht falsch, bei aller Liebe, ihn wieder in dieses Leben zu pressen, ihn an alles zu erinnern, was geschehen war?

Blaise war sich nicht sicher. Er wusste nicht, wie er gehandelt hätte.

Draco war egoistisch und manchmal dachte er nicht nach oder verschleierte die Tatsachen für seine Augen.

Ob er schon einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte, warum Harry dies getan hatte? Ob er zum selben Schluss gekommen war, wie Blaise?

Oder hatte er es nie in betracht gezogen, dass Harry nicht mehr wollte?

Das er seinem Leben nicht wie andere ein Ende setzen konnte, indem er in den Tod floh, sondern einfach vor seinen Erinnerungen?

Er heiseres Lachen entkam ihm. Nein, selbst wenn Draco es ahnte, er würde nie, niemals etwas hergeben, was mit Haut und Haaren ihm gehört hatte. Ob dieses ‚etwas' es nun wollte oder nicht, vor dem Blonden konnte man nicht fliehen.

In dieser Beziehung war er ganz sein Vater, ganz der Malfoy, zudem er durch Jahrelange, harte Erziehung geworden war.

Sein Vater hatte Draco auch nicht gehen lassen wollen und war bei dem Versuch seinen Sohn wiederzubekommen, kläglich gescheitert.

Draco hatte darüber nie gesprochen, doch Blaise war sich sicher, dass Draco froh war, nachdem sein Vater endlich gestorben war.

„_Mein Vater war hier!", sprach die ruhige Stimme Dracos. Blaise schaute erschrocken auf und blickte zu Draco._

„_Er war hier? Wie… Warum? Wir müssen Bescheid sagen, wir…!" Er wurde jäh unterbrochen. Draco hatte ihn mit einer simplen Geste seiner Hand zum Schweigen gebracht._

Ja, wenn Draco wollte, konnte er sich Gehör verschaffen. Seine Ausstrahlung erlaubte es ihm. Aus demselben Grund und nicht wie alles immer behaupteten wegen seinem Vater, hatte er schon in der ersten Klasse, halb Slytherin unter seiner Kontrolle gehabt. Selbst diejenigen, welche, zu seiner Bewachung da waren, hatten in bestimmten Momenten nur auf ihn gehört.

„_Er war hier um mich zu warnen. Er wollte keinem von uns beiden etwas antun!"_

„'_Euch Beiden'? Harry auch?"_

„_Ich bin nicht oft ohne ihn!", lachte der Blonde leise. Blaise stimmt ihm zu. „Und warum? Warum hat er euch nicht angegriffen?"_

„_Er hätte keine Chance gehabt. Durch die Verbindung sind wir zu stark für ihn. Außerdem… Ich denke, er wollte mir zeigen, dass auch er nett sein kann. Vielleicht ein kranker Versuch, wieder Kontakt aufzunehmen.", winkte Draco ab._

„_Kontakt? Hast du gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu deiner Familie?"_

„_Weißt du doch. Seitdem Vorfall im sechsten Jahr nicht mehr, nein."_

„_Und warum will er dich… ‚zurück'?"_

„_Weil ein Malfoy etwas, was er einmal besessen hat, niemals aufgeben wird. Und wenn es sein Leben kostet."_

Eine abstrakte Denkweise hatten die Malfoys schon immer gehabt. Blaise fragte nie weiter nach, war er sich doch sicher, dass auch wenn Draco scheinbar alles verarbeitet hatte, sich immer noch Abgründe auftaten, die so tief waren, dass nur langsam Licht in sie dringen sollte.

Harry hatte vielleicht Recht. Manchmal ist vergessen besser. Ein Fluch und eine Gnade zugleich, es kommt nur drauf an, wie viel man bezahlen will um Beide zu kaufen.

Vielleicht war Harry bereit dies zu bezahlen?

Mit all den Zinsen und Zinseszinsen.

Blaise wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und lachte trocken auf.

„Ich hab meinen Beruf verfehlt. Ich hätte Philosoph werden soll!"

Mit diesen Worten schenkte er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zeitschrift.

Yosh schaute betreten zur Seite. Er hatte Damian alles erzählt und auf eine abstrakte Art und Weise fühlte er sich befreit. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, indem er Damian in seine Gedanken eingeweiht hatte, so war dieses bisschen Vertrauen, dieses Aussprechen der Tatsachen, überraschend beruhigend.

„Und?"

„Wie und?", entgegnete Yosh irritiert.

„Junge, was hast du jetzt vor? Freu dich doch, scheinbar sind deine Erinnerungen noch nicht ganz verschwunden, wenn du dich an Sachen erinnerst. Und wenn du ehrlich bist… Es passieren in deiner Gegenwart häufig Dinge, die… Nun ja, nicht passieren können. Ich könnte dir viele Beispiele nennen, aber ich denke, du weißt was ich meine, oder?" Damian wiegte leicht seinen Kopf und zündete sich ein weiteres Zigarillo an.  
Auch wenn er nach außen hin ruhig wirkte, so waren seine Gedanken aufgewühlt. Er mochte Yosh gerne. War er doch wie der Sohn, den er nie gehabt hatte, auch wenn er noch nicht lange hier war. Und Damian war sich sicher, dass Marie das genauso sah. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch, wünschte er sich, dass Yosh wieder lachen würde. Ehrlich lachen und ehrlich glücklich sein könnte.

Denn auch wenn Yosh dachte, dass man es ihm nicht ansah, so wusste das Ehepaar nur zu gut, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Diese zweifelnden Blicke, wenn er etwas tat, wenn er angesprochen wurde oder wenn man ihn etwas fragte.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er Alicia so abstieß. Anfangs waren sich Damian und Marie nicht sicher gewesen, aber nun, da der alte Mann erfahren hatte, welche Zweifel Yosh tatsächlich beschäftigten, war es nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Vielleicht hatte Yosh tatsächlich jemanden gehabt oder hatte immer noch jemanden, irgendwo dort draußen, der auf ihn wartete. Der vielleicht sogar dachte, er wäre tot.

Und das Zusammentreffen mit diesen beiden jungen Männern in der Stadt, dass war auch mehr als eigenartig. Vielleicht war Yosh der Lösung all seiner Fragen schon so nah gewesen, aber er hatte sie nicht erkannt oder wollte sie schlichtweg nicht erkennen.  
Aber was wusste Damian schon. Er war nie weiter gereist, als bis nach Milltown. Brauchte er auch nicht, er fühlte sich auf dem Land wohl, aber Yosh. Yosh gehörte nicht hierher und so sehr sich das Ehepaar dies auch wünschten und einredeten, so wussten sie Beide, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Yosh gehörte in eine andere Welt, die sich vielleicht noch extremer von der ihren unterschied, als das sie es ahnen konnten.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber ich weiß es nicht. Damian, ich habe Angst. Angst, falls die Wahrheit irgendwann kommt und ich sie nicht aufhalten kann. Alles ist so seltsam. Was genau ist mit mir passiert, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann? Warum war ich in einer so schlechten Verfassung, als du mich gefunden hast? Woher stammt die Brandwunde? Und wieso spüre, höre und rieche ich immer diese Person." Kopf schüttelnd hielt er sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht. „Gott, ich weiß nicht mal, ob es zu meiner Vergangenheit gehörte oder ob ich es mir nur wünsche."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du es dir nur wünscht. Sicherlich, ein Teil von dir bestimmt, aber vielleicht ist genau dieser Teil daran beteiligt, dass du dich langsam wieder erinnerst. Vielleicht **kannst** du etwas nicht vergessen, weil es zu wichtig ist oder war. Hast du darüber schon einmal nachgedacht?", fragte Damian ruhig. Das Brüllen der Kühe ließ ihn jedoch aufmerken. „Komm Junge, ich füttere noch schnell die Tiere und du fragst mal Marie. Vielleicht hat sie noch Einkäufe zu erledigen und du kannst noch mal runter zum Krämer. Ich hab sie vorhin fluchen hören, dass die Pfanne langsam kaputt geht. Vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken!" Er drückte sein Zigarillo auf dem Boden aus, trank den letzten Schluck Brandy und verließ dann das kleine Zimmer. Yosh saß noch da, den Kopf immer noch in seinen Händen vergraben.

Dann, plötzlich, als hätte er eine Entscheidung gefällt, stand er auf und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Vielleicht sollte er Marie wirklich fragen.

Er betrat das Haus und musste auch nicht lange suchen um Marie zu finden. Sie stand in der Küche und schnitt Gemüse.

„Yosh, schön, das du da bist. Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie freundlich und lächelte ihn an. Yosh erwiderte das Lächeln matt.

„Damian hat gesagt, du bräuchtest eine neue Pfanne. Ich wollte sowieso noch mal runter und kann sie dir mitbringen, wenn du willst!", bot er an und nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank, welches er mit Wasser füllte. Er mochte keine Milch.

„Oh, sicher! Warte, ich bin gleich da und gebe dir Geld mit!", rief sie freudig und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer um nach dem Geldbeutel zu suchen. Kurz darauf war sie wieder da.

„Hier, aber achte gut drauf! Nicht, dass du was verlierst. Falls etwas übrig bleibt, kannst du es gerne behalten!", zwinkerte sie. Yosh nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder da bin!", meinte er und griff sich seine Jacke von dem Stände im Flur.

„Ist gut, aber achte wenigstens darauf, falls du irgendwo übernachtest, uns vorher anzurufen. Nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen."

„Mach ich!", verabschiedete sich Yosh und ging los.

Es würde eine Weile dauern, dessen war er sich bewusst. Die Höfe lagen zwar nicht weit auseinander, aber es war schon etwas anderes, ob man mit dem Auto, dem Fahrrad oder einem Pony das Zentrum dieses Nichts besuchte.

Oh ja, ein Nichts war es tatsächlich. Aber es wäre anmaßend gewesen, sich so abfällig über sein neues zu Hause zu äußern.

So dachte er besser nicht daran, verursachte der Gedanke alleine schon Schuldgefühle ihn ihm. Marie und Damian waren nett zu ihm, sie hatten ihn aufgenommen, erwarteten nur, das er ein klein wenig im Haushalt half.

Es war in Ordnung. Es gab sicherlich Leute, die sich darüber freuen würden.

Ganz bestimmt.

Wütend trat er nach einem kleinen Stein auf dem Weg.

Klackernd sprang er einige Meter weiter, bis er liegen blieb.

Die Anfängliche Befriedigung, die er nach dem Gespräch mit Damian empfunden hatte, war verflogen und nun breitete sich Wut ihn ihm aus.

Wut auf sein neues Leben.

Wut auf seine Vergangenheit.

Wut darauf, dass er undankbar war.

Wut auf sich selbst.

Das er auch nie zufrieden sein konnte.

Immer nur er, er, er.

Vielleicht hatte die alte Fledermaus damals recht gehabt, als sie sagte, er würde so anmaßend sein, wie sein Vater und…

„Was?", er keuchte erschrocken. Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Fledermaus? Vater?

Verwirrt blieb er stehen, schloss seine Augen und versuchte den Bilderstrom in seinem Inneren deuten zu können. Alles verwaschene Farben, nichts was ihm half.

Wieso erinnerte er sich gerade jetzt daran?  
Wieso musste er immer wieder neue Fragen gestellt bekommen, die er sowieso nicht beantworten konnte?

Und warum stellte er sich überhaupt diese Fragen?  
Konnte er es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen?

„Ich werde wahnsinnig.", sprach er monoton und blickte nach vorne. Er konnte die kleine Ansammlung von Geschäften schon erkennen.

Die Zeit verfliegt, wenn man nachdenkt, dachte er überrascht. Schon komisch…

Schnell schritt er weiter, dabei schaute er sich um. Alicias Haus war ganz in der Nähe. Eine Ecke hinter der Scheune.

Er blickte zur besagten Scheune und erinnerte sich an ihr… missglücktes Schäferstundchen. Etwas zog ihn magisch dahin. Es war seltsam das Wort ‚Magisch' mit etwas in Zusammenhang zu bringen. Irgendwie vertraut.

Langsam ging er darauf zu. Er sollte sich wirklich entschuldigen, auch wenn nichts mehr zwischen ihnen sein sollte, so würde er wenigstens des Friedens Willen mit ihr reden.

Er brauchte keine Feinde. Nicht noch mehr.

Vorsichtig schritt er näher auf das große Scheunentor zu. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unwohl, als würde etwas über ihm sein, ein dunkler Schatten, ein böser Blick.

Dabei war das Wetter alles andere als bedrückend. Immer noch ziemlich kühl, aber die Sonne schien und warf die ersten warmen Strahlen auf ihn. Irgendwo krächzten ein paar Raben.

Er strich mit den Fingern über das alte Holz des Tores und öffnete es schließlich. Niemand war da, nur das Sonnenlicht ließ das Stroh golden Schimmer.

„Wie lächerlich!", schallte er sich selber und wollte das Tor gerade wieder schließen, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich spürte. Abrupt drehte er sich um.

David, Markon und Seamus standen ihm gegenüber, die Hände locker in den Taschen ihrer ausgeblichenen und schmutzigen Jeans vergraben.

Yosh sah sie betont gelangweilt an. Es waren dieselben Typen, die ihn schon einmal in die Mangel genommen hatten. Ein Wunder, dass sie sich noch in seine Nähe trauten.

„So alleine du Freak?", fragte David und kam grinsend auf ihn zu. Yosh rührte sich nicht, auch wenn das Wort ‚Freak' unangenehme Gefühle ihn ihm weckte, die er aber nicht wirklich einordnen konnte.

„Was wollt ihr? Hat es euch beim letzen Mal nicht gereicht?", entgegnete Yosh ruhig, doch der drohende Unterton in seiner Stimme war deutlich.

„Letztes Mal? Da hast du uns überrascht. Aber diesmal nicht du Schwuchtel!", knurrte Seamus und grinste böse.

„Schwuchtel? Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich ans andere Ufer gewechselt hätte!", entgegnete Yosh, doch Wut, die er vorhin noch gespürt hatte, stieg wieder in ihm auf. Er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise berauscht. Macht vermischt mit den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen floss durch seine Adern. Er brauchte nur nach ihr zu greifen und… „Was wollt ihr? Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun, als mich mit euch zu unterhalten."

„Klappe. Danach hat niemand gefragt. So eine Schwuchtel wie du, hat uns überhaupt nichts zu sagen!", brauste David auf und zog eine Hand aus seiner Tasche. Ein Messer blitzte gefährlich auf.

„Wie oft soll ich eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich keine ‚Schwuchtel' wie du so schon sagtest, bin? Oder muss ich es dir noch aufschreiben? Auch nein, ich vergaß, dass mit dem Lesen bekommst du ja nicht so hin, oder?" Er fühlte sich vollkommen sicher. Ihm **konnte** gar nichts passieren, denn da war etwas, was dies verhindern würde. Etwas was ihn beschützte.

„Du musst uns gar nichts erklären. Alicias Erklärung reicht uns vollkommen. Du hast sie ziemlich beleidigt, als du sie zurückgewiesen hast, weißt du? Man weist sie nicht einfach zurück!", meinte Seamus. Sie waren in der kurzen Zeit naher gekommen und standen nun in einem Halbkreis um Yosh.

„Ah, hat sie sich bei euch ausgeheult? War zu erwarten, bei diesem Flittchen! Tschuldige, aber ich schlafe ungern auf gebrauchten Matratzen!", meinte Yosh selbstsicher. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, Frieden mit ihr zu schließen, aber wenn sie dazu nicht bereit war? Er würde nicht nachgeben.

„Wie kannst du…!" David schlug mit der Faust nach ihm, doch Yosh hatte keine Angst. Diese Kraft durchflutete ihn, entwich nach draußen, schützte ihn, ihren Meister.

Die Faust traf mit einem leisen Knallen von einer unsichtbaren Wand ab. Sie war leicht verbrannt. „Du kleiner Mistkerl, was hast du…!" er konnte nicht ausreden, denn Yosh hatte seine Hand erhoben. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er es machte, es geschah einfach. Er wollte ihnen Schmerzen zu fügen, wollte ihnen eine Lektion erteilen, dass sie sich schon wieder gegen ihn verschworen hatten.

Er fixierte die Kraft, richtete seine Gedanken allein auf seinen Befehl und schaute zu, wie seine ‚Gegner' mit verzerrten Gesichtern zu Boden gingen. Er ergözte sich an ihren Schmerzen, liebte es sie schreien zu hören, auch wenn kein anderer sie hören würde. Dafür hatte er gesorgt.

Wie angenehm diese dunkle Seite doch war, was für Kräfte sie ihm schenkte, er musste nur seine Hand ausstrecken und schon gehörten sie ihm. Ganz alleine ihm.

„_Du bist ihr verfallen!"_

„_Genauso wie du auch, also lass mich ihn Ruhe!"_

„_Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich mich unter Kontrolle!" Er sprang auf, war kurz davor anzugreifen, als er bemerkte, was er da tat. „Du hast dich verändert, seit dem Training. Die nimmst es nicht wahr, aber ich. Ich spüre, sehe, fühle es. Lass dich nicht von dieser Macht überrennen. Banne sie in dir.", flüsterte die vertraute Stimme und nahm ihn sanft in die Arme. Er zitterte und schluchzte._

„_Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das nicht!", flüsterte er leise, immer wieder, wie ein Mantra._

„_Ich werde dir helfen!"_

Die Erinnerungen kamen und verschwanden wieder im Strom der Zeit. Nur die Gefühle blieben und die Gewissheit beschützt zu werden, von kräftigen Armen, einem weichen Körper. War es ein Nachklang, des eben gesehenen?

Yosh bemerkte nicht, wie der Zauber, denn er gesprochen hatte, verschwand, spürte nicht, wie die Kraft, die ihn eben durchflutet hatte, verschwand. Seine Knie zitterten, sein Herz raste und er fühlte sich so schmutzig, böse, schuldig.

„Bleib ruhig, es hört bald auf!", hauchte eine weiche Stimme neben seinem Ohr und die Arme, welche immer noch um ihn geschlungen zu sein schienen, zogen ihn dichter an den fremden Körper. Wieder eine Erinnerung? „Ich habe dir versprochen bei dir zu sein!"

Lippen streiften seine Wange, wie der Schlag eines Schmetterlings.

War es nur eine Erinnerung?  
Sicher?  
Oder war es real?  
Er hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen, traute sich nicht, sie zu öffnen, in der Gewissheit, wieder alleine zu sein.

Er war immer noch schuldig, schmutzig und sicher auch böse, aber unter dieser Schicht aus Grausamkeit, drang ein weiteres, bittersüßes Gefühl. Es kam tief aus seiner Seele, stieg langsam an die Oberfläche, bereitete ihm Schmerz und Freude zu gleich.

„Geht es wieder?", die Stimme war immer noch da und eine feingliedrige Hand strich ihm die Tränen, die er nicht bemerkt hatte, von der Wange.

Yosh schlug die Augen auf, drehte sich abrupt um.

„Wer…?" Er hielt inne, seine Augen weiteten sich. Sein Gegenüber grinste nur leicht, seine Augen glitzerten. Die schneeweiße Eule, die Yosh schon bekannt war, thronte nicht weit von ihnen, auf einem Holzzaun.


	8. Liebe

**Liebe**

**_Wer geliebt, kann der vergessen?_****_  
_****_Wer vergisst, hat der geliebt?_****_  
_****_Lieben heißt doch nie vergessen_****_  
_****_und vergessen... nie geliebt!_**

**„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry leise, trocken. Draco lächelte ihn an und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte kurz zurück, als Draco über seine Wange strich, schmiegte sich dann aber vertrauensvoll an ihn.**

**In Draco selbst brannte ein Feuer, als er diese Geste wahrnahm. Vielleicht, vielleicht hatte er doch nicht vergessen…**

**„Weißt du es nicht?", entgegnete er ruhig und strich weiter beruhigend über Harrys Wange. Er trat einen Schritt vor.**

**„Nein, ich weiß es nicht…!" er beendete den Satz nicht und Draco spürte Enttäuschung, welche er meisterhaft verbarg. Harry konnte nichts dafür. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er sich nicht erinnerte und auch nicht, das Draco zu verbrennen schien, weil er ihm so nah war und er ihn dennoch nicht erreichen konnte.**

**„Das macht nichts. Ich hätte es mir denken können.", flüsterte er leise und nahm den Kleineren in seine Arme, drückte ihn liebevoll an sich und streichelte zart seinen Rücken. „Denn ich bin die Antwort auf deine Fragen."**

**Sie saßen in der Schenke von Rosalda Hinkes, eine verwitweten Bäuerin, die nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, Wirtin wurde. **

**Ihm gegenüber saß der Mann mit den Blonden Haaren, er wusste nicht mal seinen Namen. Auch wusste er nicht, warum er überhaupt hier war, mit diesem Fremden. Es war doch sonst nicht seine Art, einfach mit anderen Leuten mitzugehen.**

**Doch etwas tief ihn ihm schmerzte, wenn er daran dachte ihn wieder zu verlassen. Er durfte und wollte nicht weg von dem Blonden. Außerdem sagte dieser, er wäre die Antwort. **

**Ob er log?  
Aber woher sollte er wissen, das Yosh nach Antworten suchte, sich danach verzehrte. **

**Langsam trank er einen Schluck Wasser, welches in einem Glas vor ihm stand. Sein Mund war trocken, er fühlte sich heiß und unruhig. Gleichzeitig schien es ihm nie so gut gegangen zu sein, wie in diesem Moment.**

**Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, warum er nicht das Weite gesucht hatte. Es fühlte sich alles so verdammt richtig an.**

**„Du sagtest, du hättest Antworten für mich?", fragte er ruhig und schaute seinem Gegenüber dabei in die Augen. Grau waren sie, so grau, wie Winterwolken am Himmel. Doch ihnen fehlte die Kälte. Jene Kälte, welche er gespürt hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er den Blonden geduzt hatte. Diesen schien das nicht weiter zu stören.**

**„Die habe ich.", meinte sein Gegenüber gelassen. Sein Glas war unberührt. „Sag mir, was du wissen willst!"**

**„Alles!", entgegnete Yosh selbstsicher.**

**„Gut. Ich bin niemand, der lange drum rum redet, also…!" er zog einen länglichen Stab aus seiner Robe. Yosh war es schon vorher aufgefallen, dass der Blonde dieses Mal genauso eine Robe trug, wie er sie zu Hause hatte. Nur das die des Blonden neuer war, sauberer, aber sicherlich aus dem gleichen Material. Ob er ihn einmal danach fragen sollte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf sein Gegenüber gerichtete, der den Staub kurz über sie beide hielt, eine lässige Bewegung machte und „_Silencio_!" murmelte. Yosh spürte, wie ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper lief. Es war nicht unangenehm und fühlte sich vertraut an. Auf seinem Arm hatte sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet.**

**„Hast du es gespürt? Die Magie?", fragte der Blonde leicht grinsend. Yosh schaute ihn verwundert an.**

**„Was hast du gemacht?"**

**„Magie. Ein Schweigezauber. Er verhindert, dass andere uns hören." Yosh schaute ihn verwundert an und der Blonde legte den länglichen Stab auf den Tisch. „Hast in der ganzen Zeit nie etwas geschehen lassen? Etwas, wenn du wütend, traurig oder konzentriert warst? Wenn du etwas wirklich wolltest?" er lachte leicht, wahrscheinlich über den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck von Yosh. „Oh natürlich hast du. Die Jungen eben zum Beispiel. Du hast sie gespürt, die Magie, oder? Und wieder hattest du sie nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich habe dir früher häufig gesagt, du sollst aufpassen, wenn ich nicht da bin."**

**Yoshs Mund klappte auf.**

**„Du… Du bist das? Der… Mann… Junge aus…!" er schluckte sichtbar und fixierte die grauen Augen, die ihn belustigt anblitzten. Ein leichter lauernder Ausdruck war darin zu lesen. „Hast du mir auch diesen Brief geschrieben? Ist das dein Federvieh, welches die ganze Zeit bei mir war?"**

**Der Blonde schaute überrascht auf.**

**„Federvieh? Lass sie das nicht hören." Er grinste leicht „Das ist deine Eule. Ihr Name ist Hedwig. Und ja, ich habe dir diesen Brief geschrieben, auch wenn ich dachte, er würde nie ankommen. Aber scheinbar…!" er stoppte und schaute geheimnisvoll zurück.**

**„Du sagst, es sei meine Eule? Und wer bist du? Ich kenn immer noch nicht deinen Namen. Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, was Sache ist. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf versteck spielen!", brauste Yosh plötzlich auf. Dieser Mann schien wirklich etwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun zu haben. Mehr, als er jetzt vielleicht glaubte. Und dennoch erzählte er ihm nicht was passiert war, er schien es für sich behalten zu wollen. Wie Yosh es hasste, wenn man Dinge für sich behielt, die ihn etwas angingen. Es führte zu Fehlern. Fehler, die immer Schuld und Tod brachten. **

**„Gut. Du bist ein Zauberer. Dein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich bin Draco. Draco Malfoy.", erwiderte Draco gelassen und blickte Yosh an. **

**Dieser schien wie weggetreten.**

**„_Harry, du bist ein Zauberer."_**

**…**

**„_Und mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."_**

**…**

**„_Harry, hier her! Beeil dich!"_**

**…**

**„_Gib mir den Stein!"_**

Stimmen, Gesichter, so viele Dinge stürmten auf ihn ein, sein Kopf schmerzte, er wusste nicht mehr was Realität war und was Traum. War es vielleicht Beides?

Alles zog wie ein Wirbel an ihm vorbei, Gefühle streiften ihn, verließen ihn wieder.

„_Harry Potter, Sir!"_

…

„_Sie hätten Gleich zu mir kommen sollen Mister Potter. Ich kann Knochen in Sekunden heilen, aber nachwachsen lassen?"_

…

„_Du bist ein Parselmund Harry_

…

„_Der kommt nicht, wenn ihn keiner ruft!"_

…

„_Komm Dobby, wir gehen!"_

Eine riesige Schlange, Geflüster um ihn herum. Ein blonder Mann, ähnlich dem Jungen vor ihm. Ein rothaariger Junge, ein alter Mann, mit einem langen weißen Bart.

„_Einen Herzlichen Applaus für Professor Lupin."_

…

„_Sie wollen Seidenschnabel hinrichten!"_

…

„_Ich denke, du solltest dich bei jemand entschuldigen."_

…

„_Krätze, bleib hier!"_

…

„_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es weißt. Aber ich bin dein Pate!"_

Er wollte nicht mehr. Verzweifelt presste er seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf, versuchte so die Schmerzen zurück zu drängen.

Er kannte diese Bilder, er kannte die Stimmen, aber er konnte sie nicht zu ordnen.

„Es war zu viel, nicht? Ich hab die zur viel gesagt, oder?" Yosh wurde in den Arm genommen, sanft streichelten warme Hände seinen Rücken, trösteten ihn und versuchten ihm die Schmerzen zu nehmen oder zu erleichtern. Er schluchzte leise auf, presste sich an den anderen Körper wie ein Ertrinkender. „Ruhig. Ich bring dich nach Hause!", flüsterte Draco und streichelte ihn dabei weiter. Yosh hatte die ganze Zeit seine Augen geschlossen, die Schmerzen wichen langsam, die Eindrücke wurden weniger.

„Harry, sag mir in welcher Richtung du lebst. Wie lange ist es hin, bis hierher, wie viele Kilometer?"

„Ich… Südost… 5 Kilometer ungefähr.", flüsterte Yosh und schmiegte sich dichter an Draco. Es war ihm so vertraut, so Zuversicht spendend.

Draco selbst, dachte nicht lange nach. Er wollte in diesem Moment nur, das es Harry besser ging, er wollte, dass er wieder glücklich wird.

Er umschlang den kleineren Körper feste, genoss das Gefühl, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete, als Harry sich an ihn klammerte und warf einige Münzen auf den Tisch. Er würde vielleicht noch mal herkommen. Anschließend zog er seinen Zauberstab und apparierte.

Durch Harry's ungefähre Antwort kamen sie auch ganz in der Nähe des Hofes an. Draco hielt den schmalen Körper immer noch beschützend im Arm. Der Junge hing schlafend in seinen Armen, sein Atem ging ruhig.

Wahrscheinlich war das alles ein wenig zu viel für ihn, dachte Draco leicht besorgt. Wenn Harry die Informationen, welche Draco ihm gerade gegeben hatte schon so schlecht aufnahm, was würde dann passieren, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit erfahren würde?

Das er ein Mörder war?

Das er hintergangen wurde?

Das es niemanden gekümmert hat, als er starb?

Harry würde in Schuld vergehen.

Langsam fragte Draco sich, warum ihn der Gedanke nicht vorher gekommen war.

Vielleicht wollte Harry sich gar nicht daran erinnern.

Vielleicht wollte er einfach weiterleben, ohne zu wissen, was ihm passiert war.

Vielleicht war Draco einfach nur selbstsüchtig in seinem Wunsch, Harry wiederzugewinnen.

Draco grinste leicht, als er Harry auf den Arm nahm um ihn zum Haus zu tragen.

Er war schon immer egoistisch gewesen. Er war ein Malfoy, dieses Verhalten lag ihm im Blut und nicht einmal Harry könnte etwas daran ändern.

Langsamen Schrittes ging er über den Hof, blickte nur in das entspannte Gesicht seines Freundes. Er sah immer noch so unschuldig aus, völlig ohne Schmerzen und Last.

„Hey, wer bist du, was hast du mit Yosh gemacht?", ertönte eine Stimme. Als Draco sich umsah, kam ein älterer Mann mit angegrauten Haaren aus dem Stall. Draco hatte ihn schon in der Stadt gesehen und war sich nicht sicher, was er von ihm halten sollte, doch da er Harry scheinbar aufgenommen hatte, konnte er noch böse sein.

„Ich habe sie gefragt… Sie! Was haben sie mit Yosh gemacht?", wütend schnaufend hielt er vor Draco, welcher ihn ruhig ansah.

„Ich habe ihm etwas erzählt. Sie würden sich allerdings nützlicher machen, wenn sie mir helfen würden, ihn in sein Zimmer zu bringen, anstatt mich anzufahren. Vielleicht erzähle ich ihnen dann auch, was geschehen ist.", erwiderte Draco hochmütig. Er ließ sich von niemanden etwas sagen und schon gar nicht von einem Muggel. Denn auch wenn er Harry liebte und dieser ihm schon damals eingeprägt hatte, dass Muggelgeborene keine Schlammblüter und Muggel selbst, kein Ungeziefer waren, so hieß das noch lange nicht, das Draco sie mochte. Er verabscheute sie noch immer.

„Sie…. Gut, kommen Sie mit!" Der Mann ging vor und Draco folgte, Harry immer noch liebevoll in seinen Armen tragend.

An einer alten Holztür, welche wohl zum Hauptgebäude führte, hielten sie und Draco betrachtete gelassen, wie der alte Mann einen rostigen Schlüssel hervorzog und somit die Tür öffnete.

Der Innenraum war muffig und alt. Draco war sich sicher, das dies nicht der Haupteingang war.

„Ich will nicht, dass meine Frau sieht, was mit dem Jungen ist. Es würde sie nur aufregen!", beantwortet der Mann seine unausgesprochene Frage.

Sie schritten einen schmalen Gang entlang und kamen schlussendlich an einer weiteren Tür an, welche der Mann ebenfalls aufschloss.

Der nächste Raum sah schon ein wenig bewohnter aus, auch wenn Draco besseres gewohnt war. Selbst nachdem er sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte und mit Harry zusammengezogen war, lebten sie immer noch besser.

Ihre Wohnung war schön, luftig und warm eingerichtet, nicht so, wie das heruntergekommene Bauernhaus dieser Familie.

„Hier hinauf!", wies der Mann ihn an und Draco schreckte aus seiner Beobachtung. Sie stiegen eine Holztreppe hinauf und bogen anschließend links ab.

Die Tür, welche sich am Ende des Flures befand wurde von Draco grob aufgestoßen.  
Harrys Zimmer sah aus, wie das gesamte Haus. Ein wenig heruntergekommen, alt, muffig. Aber irgendwas lag in der Luft, was in dem Blonden Wohlbefinden aufkommen ließ. Vielleicht war es Harrys Geruch, welcher in diesem Zimmer lag?  
Vielleicht aber auch nur die bloße Gewissheit, dass dies Harrys Zimmer war. Er wusste es nicht.

Langsam schritt er auf das verhältnismäßig große Bett zu und legte den immer noch bewusstlosen Jungen darauf.

Unter der strengen Aufsicht des Alten, zog er seinen Freund vorsichtig aus und deckte ihn anschließend zu.

Er sah nicht schlecht aus. Gut genährt, auch wenn er immer noch schmal und zierlich war, keine Wunden waren an seinem Körper zu sehen und feine Muskeln zogen sich über Bauch, Beine und Arme. Es schien ihm hier wirklich gut ergangen zu sein, dass musste Draco sich eingestehen.

Wäre dies jedoch nicht der Fall gewesen…

Er dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, da der Alte sich mit einem unangenehmen Räuspern Aufmerksamkeit verschafft.

„_Chrm Chrm_!"

Eine Art Déjà Vu überkam ihn, beim Klang der Stimme. Kannte er das nicht irgendwoher?

Vorsichtig beugte Draco sich zu Harry hinab, hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich umdrehte und dem Muggel nach draußen folgte.

Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss.

„Also, wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie? Haben Sie nicht schon genug angerichtet?", zischte er wütend. Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte sein Gegenüber skeptisch.

„Oh, Verzeihung, habe ich mich nicht vorgestellt? Draco Malfoy. Und mit wem habe ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen?"

Innerlich lachte er über das seltsame Gesicht, welches der Mann bei seiner Wortwahl machte. Nun ja, sein Vater hatte ihm früher eingebläut, dass gutes Benehmen zur Etikette gehörte.

„Damian. Damian Lorain." Draco nickte kurz und grinste leicht.

„Gut, da wir uns jetzt bekannt sind, denke ich, dass sie einige fragen an mich haben. Wir wäre es bei einer Tasse Kaffee?", entgegnete er charmant und ohne weiter auf den alten Mann zu achten, ging er nach Unten.

Der Muggel folgte ihm.

„Wissen Sie, wie man das nennt? Hausfriedensbruch. Ich werde die Polizei rufen, wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden, Sie sind ja irre. Erst tun sie Yosh etwas an und dann…!" er kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, den Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt diesen dem Mann an den Hals.

„Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle still sein. Sie wissen nicht mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Und da ich mich schon bereit erkläre, ihnen zu erzählen, wer ich bin und wer" er spie den Namen schon fast aus „_Yosh_ ist, dann sollten Sie doch auch die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir das Ganze so angenehm wie möglich zu machen!"

Draco räusperte sich kurz und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er sicherheitshalber noch in der Hand.

„W-Wie Sie meinen. Kommen Sie."

Der Mann ging voraus und Draco folgte ihm in Richtung Küche.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel, der Mann überflog ihn kurz und Draco setzte sich selbstgefällig an den Tisch und beobachtete den Alten, wie er den Zettel zur Seite legte und begann Kaffee zu kochen.

Müde stieg Blaise aus dem Zug. Obwohl er die ganze Zeit geschlafen hatte, war er immer noch müde. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an, sein Kopf dröhnte.

„Bloß nach Hause!", murmelte er leise.

Das Bahngleis war leer, nur hier und da konnte man einen Arbeiter sehen, welcher nach dem Rechten sah oder Mülleimer ausleerte.

Kein Wunder, es war auch schon ziemlich spät. Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die schwarzen Haare, die Linke prüfte, ob sein klein gehexter Koffer noch an Ort und stelle war.

„Was Draco wohl macht?", fragte er leise, niemand hörte ihn.

Immer wieder, während der gesamten Fahrt, hatte er sich gefragt, was sein blonder Freund macht. Nicht, das Draco nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, sicher nicht. Nur manchmal war er… ein wenig voreilig.

Blaise war klar, dass er nach Harry suchen würde, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Aber ob das gut wäre? Ob der Junge verstehen würde, was Draco ihm sagt? Blaise glaubte nicht daran.

Immer wieder, wurden Dinge von dem Jungen verlangt. Irgendwann würde er dem nicht mehr standhalten können.

Draco jedoch würde darüber hinwegsehen. Vielleicht war es in diesem Fall auch das Richtige, Blaise war sich nicht sicher.

Aber Richtigkeit war bekanntlich Ansichtssache. Voldemort hatte damals auch geglaubt, das Richtige zu tun. Genauso wie Dumbledore. Dabei gaben sie sich Beide nicht viel. Nur, dass der eine keine körperlichen Schmerzen zu fügte, sondern seelische. Harry konnte davon sicher ein Lied singen.

Ein ironisches Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.   
Ein Lied, geboren aus Leid und Schmerz. Bestimmt.

Langsam verließ er den Bahnsteig, trat durch die Absperrung und verschwand auf die Straße.  
Es war immer noch Verkehr, aber London war wie jede große Stadt.

Sie schlief nie.

Vorsichtig, damit ihn keiner bemerkte, begab sich Blaise in eine schmale Seitengasse um dort zu apparieren. Es würde schneller gehen, als mit dem Taxi.

Keine zwei Sekunden befand er sich zu Hause.  
Es war ein kleines, aber schönes Apartment, am Rande Londons. Er war schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier gewesen, die Pflanzen auf den Fensterbänken waren eingetrocknet, Staub lag auf den Möbeln und die Luft war muffig. Er hatte nicht gelüftet.

Aber es war immer noch sein zu Hause.

Müde schleppte er sich in sein Zimmer, zog sich langsam aus und warf die Klamotten achtlos in die Ecke. Duschen könnte er auch morgen.

Geschafft fiel er auf das weiche Bett. Es roch immer noch wie zu Hause. Ein angenehmes Gefühl, wenn man so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war.

Er schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung schnell einzuschlafen, doch vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich wieder irgendwelche Szenen ab.

Es beschäftigte ihn, nicht zu wissen, was seine Freunde machten. Und es beschäftigte ihn, dass Draco anscheinend keine Ahnung hatte, was danach kam.

Er hatte dieses Thema, wie die Anderen auch, nicht angeschnitten, doch irgendwann müsste er seinen Freund darauf ansprechen.

Was würde passieren, wenn alles klappt und Harry tatsächlich sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangen würde?  
Würde er einfach so wieder in die Zaubererwelt können? Offiziell war er tot.

Blaise sah schon den Riesenskandal, welcher Harrys Auferstehung mit sich bringen würde. Nicht auszudenken.

Aber vielleicht wollte der Junge das auch gar nicht. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich nicht erinnerte?  
Blaise war sich nicht sicher. Er kannte Harry zu wenig, als dass er dessen Beweggründe beurteilen konnte. Viel zu wenig.

Vielleicht gab es nur einen Menschen, welcher ihn zumindest ein wenig kannte.

Blaise hoffte, das dieser Mensch jetzt bei ihm war. Ihm half.

Er seufzte, kuschelte sich dichter in die Kissen.

Den Wecker hatte er nicht gestellt. Draco würde sich also noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, aber auf ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger kam es sicherlich nicht an.

Langsam driftete der Schwarzhaarige in die Welt der Träume ab. Er würde erst am Nachmittag wieder aufwachen und völlig gestresst in die Winkelgasse rennen und sich wünschen, er hätte den Wecker doch gestellt.

Damian schaute den jungen Mann, welcher sich als Draco Malfoy vorgestellt hatte, verwirrt an. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Polizei oder doch eher die Klinik anrufen sollte.

Der Blonde selbst schien jedes seiner Worte zu glauben und trank seelenruhig seinen Kaffee.

Er schien tatsächlich davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er zaubern konnte. Damian hatte schon viel gehört und anfangs war er auch der Meinung gewesen, Malfoy meinte damit diese Tricks, welche Menschen lernte und es so aussehen ließen, als würden sie tatsächlich zaubern. Ihm wurde jedoch versichert, dass er dies ganz sicher nicht meinte. Dabei sprach soviel Spott, Hohn und Verachtung aus dessen Stimme, dass es Damian kalt den Rücken runter gelaufen war.

Der Mann war ihm unheimlich.

Ein Irrer, der sicherlich gefährlich war, auch wenn er jetzt so ruhig und beherrscht wirkte.

„Nach Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, glauben Sie mir nicht, richtig?", es war eine einfache Frage, doch Damian kam es wie eine Drohung vor. Leise, schleichend, aber unausweichlich.  
Silberne Augen fixierten ihn.

„Warten sie einen Moment, ich muss kurz ein Gespräch führen!", merkte Damian an. Seine Hände zitterten, bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser Mann ihm oder seiner Familie etwas antun könnte.

Jemand, der von sich behauptete, ein Zauberer zu sein. Der sagte, ihr Yosh wäre ebenfalls einer. Sicherlich, dem Jungen passierten manchmal seltsame Dinge, aber was hieß das schon? Es passierten viele Dinge, die sich Menschen nicht erklären konnten, dass war bekannt und unter anderen Umständen hätte er den Blonden ausgelacht und ihn weggeschickt.

Doch der seltsame Ausdruck in den silbernen Augen, sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild…

Er wirkte wie diese Psychopaten, welche sie manchmal im Krimi zeigten. Gepflegt, aristokratisch, gut erzogen, distanziert. Am Ende stellten sie sich als Mörder heraus. Damian wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Fremde mit Yosh gemacht hatte.

Gerade wollte er aufstehen, als der Blonde leicht lachte und die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

„Ich würde mir jetzt überlegen, was ich mache.", flüsterte er und diesmal war sich Damian sicher, dass es eine Drohung war.

„Ich muss nur kurz telefonieren. Sie werden doch sicherlich nichts dagegen haben." Fluchtartig sprang er auf, dankte Gott dafür, dass Marie zu einer Freundin war und wollte schon zum Telefon eilen, als der Fremde ebenfalls aufsprang und mit einer Gewandtheit, die man ihm nicht ansah, auf Damian zuging.

„Mag angehen, dass Sie es für das Richtige halten, aber ich habe noch nie viel Wert auf… das _Richtige _gelegt. Bisher hat dies nämlich nicht nur mein Leben zerstört, sondern auch das derjenigen, die ich liebe. Aber ich sollte nicht erwarten, dass Sie mir glauben. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach beenden, was meinen Sie?", ein listiges Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Blonden.

„Wenn Sie mich umbringen wollen, dann sollten Sie wissen…!" Damian wurde abrupt unterbrochen.

„Umbringen? Nein, es mag zwar angehen, dass ich kein unbeschriebenes Blatt mehr bin, aber dies kann jemand, der einen Krieg miterlebt hat nur selten von sich behaupten. Im Übrigen, wäre Harry sicherlich nicht erfreut, wenn ich sie umbringe."

„Was wollen Sie dann? Den Jungen? Niemals!" Eine blonde Augenbraue zog sich elegant nach oben.

„Sie wollen ihn beschützen? Ihr Glück. Wäre es anders gewesen… Nein, ich will diese Liaison beendet." Er griff mit der Hand unter seinen Umhang und Damian rechnete schon mit einer Waffe, doch zum Vorschein kam ein länglicher Stock, mit einem Griff, geschnitzt in Form eines Drachen.

„Passen sie gut auf. **_Accio_**!" er deutete mit dem Stock auf ein Handtuch.

Kurz darauf schoss es in seine Hand und der Blonde fing es leicht auf. „Hat doch was, oder?" er grinste leicht, ließ das Tuch fallen und deutete nun auf den Stuhl. „**_Wingardium Leviosa_**!"

Langsam schwebte der Stuhl in die Höhe, der Blonde dirigierte ihn mit Hilfe des Stocks.

„W-Wie.. Ich mein Gott!", keuchte Damian.

Malfoy grinste nur.

„Mit Gott hat das herzlich wenig zu tun!", meinte er und ließ den Stuhl wieder zu Boden. „Ich hoffe das reicht Ihnen, als Beweis. Nun… Ich denke, ich werde Harry noch einen Besuch abstatten, bevor ich gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten steckte er den Stock ein und schritt an Damian vorbei, nach oben zu Yosh... Harry's Zimmer.

Draco lachte leise, als er die Treppe hoch ging. Es war nicht seine Art, Muggel zu zeigen, was er war und was er konnte, aber das Gesicht des Mannes war es wert gewesen. Dazu hatte er vor Harry noch öfters zu besuchen, solange bis Blaise mit den Zutaten –oder am besten dem fertigen Trank- wiederkam.

Er schon einmal das Vertrauen seines Freundes erlangt, es würde ihm auch ein zweites Mal gelingen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein. Es war dunkel und nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse.

Harry schien zu schlafen. Er lag noch genauso, wie Draco ihn verlassen hatte.

Vorsichtig schlich Draco näher, er wusste, dass Harry einen leichten Schlaf hatte.  
Durch den Krieg…

Seine Hand fuhr wie selbstverständlich durch das schwarze Haar, spielte leicht mit einzelnen Strähnen.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, als er seine Fingerspitzen langsam die Gesichtszüge des Schlafenden nachzog.

Feine Linien, so vertraut und doch so anders, fremd.

Für Draco war es, als würden sich langsam die Wunden schließen, die Harrys vermeintlicher ‚Tod' hinterlassen hatte. Alleine durch so einfache Berührungen flammte Liebe, tiefe Zuneigung und auch versteckte Lust auf.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich zurück gehalten, hatte versucht, so wenig Gefühl wie möglich zu zeigen.

Bei dem Gespräch mit Harry, sowie bei dem alten Mann.

Hätte er zugelassen, was sein Herz und seine Seele sich wünschten… Harry wäre völlig überfordert gewesen mit der Situation.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Draco ihm auch nicht alles gesagt. Weder, dass er getötet hatte, noch das Draco sein Gefährte war.  
Er schloss seine Augen und beugte sich vorsichtig zu dem schlafenden Gesicht, ließ seine Lippen sanft über die Wange streichen und an den Lippen seines Konterparts halten.

Und auch wenn diese Berührung so flüchtig war, wie der Windhauch den der Schlag eines Schmetterlings verursachte, so blühte in diesem Moment die Welt in Draco auf.

Farben explodierten unter seinen geschlossenen Liedern, Gefühle wollten ihn überwältigen und ein grausam süßer Schmerz umfing sein Herz.

Erst das Seufzen von Harry ließ ihn aufschrecken. Sofort zog er sich zurück, streichelte Harry noch einmal über die Wange und betrachtete mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch, wie sich der Schlafende an ihn schmiegte.

Er beugte sich noch ein letztes Mal vor und hauchte Harry ein Versprechen ein:

„Ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine. Nie mehr!"

Ein kurze Kuss auf die Stirn und Draco verschwand um anschließend auf dem Flur zu apparieren.

9


	9. Einsicht

**Einsicht**

_"Was könnte wichtiger sein als das Wissen?" fragte der Verstand. "Das Gefühl und mit dem Herzen sehen", antwortete die Seele. (spanisches Sprichwort)_

Yosh wachte schon früh morgens auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an und dennoch…

Er fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und fuhr mit der linken Hand durch seine Haare.

Es war absurd.

Er fühlte sich körperlich krank, aber in seinem Inneren schien die reinste Freude zu herrschen.

Nur langsam drangen die Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag durch. Er wusste, dass dieser Idioten ihn angegriffen hatten. Auch erinnerte er sich daran, dass er wieder…

„Oh Gott!", keuchte er auf und war plötzlich hell wach.

Dieser Fremde, der ihm verdammt noch mal nicht so fremd war. Draco Malfoy.   
Er hatte ihn gerettet, hatte ihm von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt. Wenn auch nur einen kleinen Teil, wie es schien.

Ein Zauberer. Yosh lachte hohl auf. Er sollte ein Zauberer sein und Harry Potter heißen.  
Er wollte es als Unsinn abtun, doch das war es nicht. Unsinn wäre es, wenn er behaupten würde, normal zu sein.

Das war er nicht und da er es schon vorher angezweifelt hatte, war es nun, da jemand kam und ihm eine –wenn auch sehr seltsame- Erklärung für alles gab, unmöglich.

Außerdem hatte Draco Recht.

Es waren immer noch Schatten, die durch seinen Kopf spukten und er kannte weder ihren Namen, noch ihre Bedeutung, dennoch waren sie da und weit mehr, als irgendwelche Hirngespinste.

Aufgewühlt sprang er auf wollte gerade ins Bad rennen, als ein leises Klopfen an seinem Fenster ihn innehalten ließ.

Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass es die Eule war, welche rein gelassen werden wollte.

Resignierend schritt er zum Fenster und öffnete es mit einem Ruck. Erfreut flog das weiße Federvieh herein und schaute ihn aus gelben Augen an.

„Hier wird nichts voll geschissen. Es werden keine toten Mäuse angeschleppt und… du bist ruhig, okay? Dann lass ich das Fenster auf!"

Die Eule krächzte leise und aufgebracht.  
Yosh, oder viel mehr Harry, überlegte kurz. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr das früher auch schon mal gesagt? „Hedwig war dein Name, mh?" Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich zart über das schimmernde Gefieder. „Ich mag den Namen. Aber wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest? Ich brauche ne Dusche!", meinte er lächelnd und drehte sich um, um das Bad aufzusuchen.

Er lief barfuss über den Flur und stieß die Tür ins Bad auf. Damian und Marie waren sicherlich schon auf und wenn Yosh noch helfen wollte, dann sollte er sich beeilen und so nahm er einfach Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta mit unter die Dusche.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da sprang er aus der Dusche, fuhr sich grob mit einem Kamm durch die Haare (im nassen, so wie im trockenen Zustand war da nicht viel zu wollen) und lief dann, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zurück ins Zimmer.

Er war außergewöhnlich gelassen und gut gelaunt, auch wenn tief in ihm der Wunsch wuchs, Draco wieder zusehen. Er wollte mehr wissen, jetzt, da er den ersten Schock verkraftet hatte. Und der Blonde schien doch ein Anfang zu sein. Es war, als würde er ihn, Yosh oder nun Harry, gut kennen. Vielleicht waren sie gute Freunde gewesen? Sehr gute?  
Sicherlich…

Er ignorierte den Zweifel in seinem Herzen und die Stimme, die ihm zurief, dass sie** alles** gewesen waren, aber keine Freunde.

„Scheiße!", rief Blaise aufgebracht und versuchte im Laufen seinen Umhang zu schließen. Er hatte doch tatsächlich verschlafen. Aufgescheucht rannte er durch seine Wohnung, kochte Kaffee und toastete Brot, während er sich die Schuhe zuband und mit einem Kamm seine Haare bändigte.

Hätte er gestern doch bloß den Wecker gestellt.

Es gab nämlich Produkte, die **musste** man so früh wie möglich bestellen. Da konnten zwei Stunden später schon mehrere Wochen ausmachen.

Gehetzt würgte er den Kaffee runter, schrie fluchend auf, da das schwarze Gebräu noch viel zu heiß war, anschließend griff er nach dem Toast und verbrannte sich hier ebenfalls. Diesmal jedoch die Finger,

„Ich hasse mein Leben…!", grummelte Blaise, als er disappierte.

Keine zwei Sekunden erreichte er den Apparierplatz der Winkelgasse. Es war der Einzige Platz, an dem man in die Winkelgasse apparieren konnte und auch wieder weg disapparieren konnte. Eine Einschränkung des Ministeriums zum Schutze der Hexen und Zauberer in den Straßen Londons.

Er lief schnell weiter, hinein die die Nockturngasse. Draco hatte ihm nicht nur den Zettel mit den Zutaten geschrieben, sondern auch bestimmte Geschäfte, wo man am wahrscheinlichsten die Zutaten bekommen würde.

Die Meisten davon befanden sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, in der Nockturngasse, welche trotz Voldemorts Sturz immer noch einen ziemlich miesen Ruf hatte.

Nichts desto Trotz kam man genau hier an Dinge, die man in legalen Läden wohl eher nicht bekommen könnte.

So zum Beispiel das Mantikorblut.

Wer würde schon freiwillig einem Mantikor sein Blut abnehmen? Blaise kannte keinen. Zumindest keinen vernünftigen Zauberer ohne Suizidgefahr.

Mit einem leisen Klingeln sprang die Tür auf und Blaise fand ich sich einem muffigen, kleinen, dunklen Laden wieder.

Überall roch es nach verschiedenen Kräutern und getrockneten Tierkörper.

„Was.. kann ich für sie tun!", lispelte eine Stimme und ein alter Mann, mit krummen Rücken kam auf den Schwarzhaarigen zugehumpelt.

„Äh, … ich brauche Zaubertrankzutaten!", erwiderte Blaise und machte einige Schritte rückwärts. Der Mann stank nach Schweiß. Widerlich.

„Wären sie sonst hier?", fragte der Mann zurück und Blaise kam sich reichlich doof vor. Was wollte man schon in einem Zaubertrankladen kaufen? Würstchen?

Wie ich Sarkasmus liebe, dachte er und zog das Pergament von Draco heraus.

„Hier, dort steht alles drauf!"

Der Mann humpelte durch die Regale und murmelte dabei leise die Namen, welcher auf der Liste standen.

„Also, einige Sachen habe ich hier. Das Alraunenkraut und die Schrumpelfeigen sind kein Problem, genauso wie die Molchaugen und das lila Flusswasserkraut. Aber bei dem Mantikorblut und den Werwolfhaaren, da wird's schwer."

Blaise seufzte. Das war ja klar und nun würde gleich kommen:

„Wäre sie ein paar Stunden früher gekommen. Da hab ich meine Bestellung abgeschickt. Die wäre dann auch übermorgen da gewesen, aber so müssen sie leider warten. Wollen sie die anderen Sachen trotzdem schon haben?", fragte er liebenswürdig und Blaise hätte am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand gehauen.

„Könnten sie nicht, also... Noch eine Bestellung abschicken, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig und…!"

„Nein. Was glauben sie den? Das ist alles schwer zu beschaffen und wenn ich für jeden, der eine Zutat der Klassifizierung eine extra Bestellung machen würde, dann hätte ich schon längst die Behörden auf dem Hals. Sie sollten doch genau wissen, dass diese Zutaten nicht der Norm entsprechen." Blaise schaute ihn böse an. Er brauchte diese Zutaten. Am besten so schnell wie möglich.

„Ich werde ihnen auch die Unkosten bezahlen. Es ist nur verdammt wichtig, das ich alles so schnell wie möglich bekomme!", meinte er ruhig, doch der Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Glauben sie mir, DIE Unkosten können sie mir ganz sicher nicht bezahlen. Ich hege nicht das Verlangen nach Askaban zu kommen, nur weil sie unbedingt diese Zutaten haben wollen. Wenn es ihnen nicht passt, gehen sie zu einem anderen Laden, vielleicht haben sie da mehr Glück!", gab der Mann zurück und wollte gerade in einem kleinen Raum verschwinden, als Blaise auf ihn zuschritt und ihn grob an die Wand drückte. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er erhoben und hielt diesen dem Mann direkt vor die Nase.

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich in den anderen Läden nicht einmal halb so viel Glück haben werde. Die verkaufen nämlich keine Illegalen Waren dieser Klasse."

Der Mann schluckte und Blaise verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Sie werden eine weitere Bestellung abschicken, sonst vergesse ich mich. Und glauben sie mir, ich habe die entsprechenden Kontakte um sie ohne weiteres nach Askaban zu bringen!"

„Aber…"

„Sagt ihnen der Name Malfoy was? Ich denke schon."

„M-Malfoy?", fragte der Mann schluckend. Der Name war in der Nockturngasse bekannt. Jeder kannte Lucius und seine Familie und auch wenn der Mann schon längst dahingeschieden war, so war es dennoch ein Name, den man mit Respekt entgegnete. Immerhin lebte noch einer der Malfoys. „Ich schicke sofort eine Bestellung los. Zwei Tage. Dann können sie wiederkommen!"

Blaise nickte zufrieden, zog sich zurück und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinem Umhang.

„Ich wusste, dass man mit ihnen Geschäfte machen kann. Und wagen sie es ja nicht, mich hinters Licht zu führen, denn sonst…!" er ließ die Drohung offen im Raum stehen und drehte sich mit wehenden Umhang um.

Draco saß unten im Speisesaal und trank langsam seinen Kaffee. Wobei weder der Kaffee, noch der Speisesaal ihren Namen verdient hatten. Eher, wollte gerne und konnte nicht.

Doch momentan wollte er sich nicht beschweren. Denn auch wenn der Kaffee wässrig war, er die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte und über ihm eine Spinne ihr Netz wob, so prickelte doch sein ganze Körper vor Freude.

Er hatte ihn geküsst.

Er hatte ihn im Arm gehabt.

Er lebte und schien sich sogar ein wenig zu erinnern.

Gähnend schob der Blonde die Tasse von sich. Das wollte er sich nicht weiter zumuten.

Mühsam kramte er einige Münzen aus seiner Tasche und warf sie auf den Tisch, bevor er aufstand und das Haus verließ. Seinen Mantel zog er ein wenig enger um sich, da immer noch ein frischer Wind wehte. Außerdem fröstelte er extremer, da die letzte Nacht alles andere, als erholsam war.

Hatte er bis vor kurzem noch gedacht, es gäbe nichts mehr, was er nicht schon x-mal durchgedacht hatte, so wurde er nach Harrys Begegnung allen Besseren belehrt.

Es wurden wieder Fragen aufgeworfen, welche er beantwortet geglaubt hatte.

Wieso zum Beispiel konnte Harry sich nicht erinnern? Anfangs hatte er gedacht, es wäre Voldemorts Tat gewesen, doch wäre dies so, so hätte Harry ihn nie besiegen können. Er wusste ja jetzt nicht mal, was er war, geschweige denn, einige Zaubersprüche, die gegen Voldemort standgehalten hätten.

Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass selbst wenn Voldemort ihn als letztes seine Erinnerungen genommen hätte, dass er sich dennoch erinnerte. Wenn auch nur vage und bruchstückhaft, aber er erinnerte sich.

Die Reaktion auf Dracos Worte, waren Beweis genug. Anscheinen hatte Draco mit seinen Worten einen Schock ausgelöst. Das würde dann auch erklären, warum der Junge zusammengebrochen war.

Die ganze Situation erinnerte Draco an einen ähnlichen Fall, welchen er durch Zufall mitbekommen hatte, als er noch bei seinem Vater gewesen war.

Einer der Todesser, welcher vom Ministerium geschnappt worden war, hatte sich selbst mit einem Amnesia Spruch belegt. Er konnte sich an nichts, rein gar nichts mehr erinnern, außer ein paar Bruchstücke und selbst diese waren so verworren, dass jeder an seinem Verstand zweifelte. So konnte er die Auroren und das Gericht von seiner vermeintlichen Unschuld überzeugen. Zwei Tage nach seiner ‚Freilassung', wurde er von einigen Todessern, darunter auch Dracos Vater, nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Bei ihrem Anblick ist er fast wahnsinnig geworden und nachdem sie ihm einen Trank –genau derselbe, den Draco vorhatte zu brauen- eingeflösst hatten, brach die gesamte Wahrheit über ihn herein.

Draco hatte damals gelauscht und wäre fast erwischt worden.

Er hatte seinen Vater später darauf angesprochen, was wäre, wenn man versuche seine Gedanken zu löschen. Sein Vater hatte gelacht und ihm erklärt, wenn derjenige es wirklich wollte, dann würde es die Erinnerungen auch löschen. Da Amnesia weit stärker war, als ein einfaches **_Oblivate_**, würden nur sehr starke Gegenzauber oder Tränke die Erinnerungen wiederholen können. Wenn überhaupt.

Hat der Sprecher des Spruches jedoch Zweifel und seien sie noch so klein, so würde er sich teilweise erinnern können. Je nachdem wie groß die Zweifel gewesen waren, mehr oder weniger.

Außerdem würde er einen Schock erleiden, falls jemand ihn an das Vergangene erinnern würde.

Wenn Harry nun dasselbe versucht hatte? Seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu löschen?

Draco konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Wieso wollte er alles vergessen? Warum hätte er ihn, Draco, vergessen wollen?

Er hatte die ganze nach gegrübelt, überlegt, alles abgewogen und war am Ende doch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Es war zum verrückt werden.

Seufzend schritt er die fast leere Straße entlang, zu einem kleinen, Laden. In diesem war er schon öfters gewesen, wenn die Köchin in ihrem ‚Hotel' mal wieder mit dem Kaffeepulver gespart hatte.

Mit einem leisen Klingeln öffnete sich die Ladentür und eine alte, etwas dicklichere Frau lächelte ihm hinter dem Tresen freundlich zu.

„Einen Kaffee. Möglichst stark!", grummelte Draco und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker, die an der Bar standen.

„Aber immer doch mein Hübscher!", entgegnete die Frau und machte sich auch gleich daran das bestellte Getränk zuzubereiten. Schon kurze Zeit später erfüllte der Duft von Kaffee den Raum.

„Hier." Mit einem leisen Klong landete die Tasse vor Dracos Nase und dieser nahm dankbar einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„Schon viel besser!", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Besser als wo?", fragte die Frau und Draco schaute auf.

„Besser, als dort vorne." Er machte eine eindeutige Geste in Richtung Hotel. Die Frau lächelte nur wissend.

„Ja. Es kommen viele hierher um Kaffee zu trinken. Alle beschweren sich, dass die Lisa keinen Kaffee kochen kann. Nun… Ich habe mit ihr nicht darüber gesprochen, aber…!"

„Sagen sie, was wissen sie über die Familie Lorain.", fragte Draco und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Ja, dies schmeckte auf jeden Fall besser, als die Grausamkeit, die er im Hotel bekommen hatte.

„Lorain? Meinen sie das Bauernpärchen?" Draco nickte und hörte aufmerksam zu, was er jedoch gut verbarg. Besser, sie bemerkte sein Interesse nicht. „Ich kenne sie nicht gut. Sie kommen nicht oft hierher, müssen sie wissen. Leben lieber für sich alleine. Warum fragen sie?"

„Nun, mir ist nur der Junge aufgefallen, der mit ihnen hier war. Ist schon eine Weile her.", lächelte er und das Gesicht der Frau hellte sich sofort auf.

„Ja, hübscher Junge, nicht? Kennen sie ihn?"

„Nein, sollte ich?"

„Nun ja, ich habe gehört, dass sie ihn angeblich gefunden haben. Soll sein Gedächtnis verloren haben."

„Mhm…!" Es war nichts Neues für ihn. Scheinbar war die Gerüchteküche hier nicht so zuverlässig wie einst in Hogwarts.

Mit einigen Schlucken leerte er seine Tasse, verzog ob der Hitze nicht das Gesicht und drückte der Frau einen Schein in die Hand.

„Der Rest ist Trinkgeld!", murmelte er noch, bevor er den Laden verließ.

„Mal schauen, was Harry macht!"

Mit einem leisen ‚Plop' verschwand Draco.

„Yosh?" Damian schaute nicht schlecht, als Yosh putzmunter die Treppe runterkam. „Schon so früh auf?"

„Sieht so aus!", entgegnete Harry. Er betrachtete den alten Mann nachdenklich. „Damian? Kann ich mit dir sprechen?" er warf einen viel sagenden Blick zu Marie, welche gerade Brot schnitt. Damian nickte. Der Alte fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Das dies etwas mit Draco Malfoy zu tun hatte, erübrigte sich.

„Nach dem Essen!", murmelte Damian. Yosh nickte verstehend und half Marie dabei den Tisch zu decken, während Damian sich einige Papiere durchsah und manchmal leise fluchte.

„Reg dich nicht auf Liebling!" Marie beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Mann liebevoll auf die Wange. „Schau doch, wie glücklich Yosh aussieht!"

„Fragt sich nur, ob der Grund auch so glücklich ist!", knurrte Damian darauf und Marie blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Hast du was gesagt Liebling?", fragte sie scheinheilig, doch Damian schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, habe ich nicht!"

„Yosh, hol doch schnell ein paar Eier aus dem Stall. Dann kann ich schon einmal Wasser aufsetzen!" Die Eier, welche sie heute Morgen schon geholt hatte, ließ sie vorsichtig verschwinden.

Yosh schaute überrascht auf. Normaler Weise war dies doch das Erste, was sie machte, bevor sie den Tisch deckte. Doch da er keinen Streit haben wollte nickte er lächelnd und verschwand aus der Tür.

War ja auch nicht so schlimm. Nur ein paar Eier holen

„So,… hast du was gesagt _Liebling_?", diesmal lang ihre Stimme drohend und Damian schreckte auf. „Weißt du etwas, was ich nicht weiß?"

„Marie, Schatz…!"

„Damian Lorain! Ich hasse es, wenn du etwas vor mir verheimlichst. Und vor allem hasse ich es, wenn du etwas vor mir verheimlichst, was Yosh angeht."

„Er heißt nicht Yosh.", murmelte Damian niedergeschlagen. Es brachte eh nichts und umso eher sie es wusste umso besser. Dann könnte sie sich zumindest darauf vorbereiten.

„Wie bitte? Was redest du?" Sie schien ein wenig verwirrt.

„Gestern, als du bei deiner Freundin warst, kam Yosh… oder Harry, wie er wirklich zu heißen scheint, hierher. Er war ohnmächtig. Ein Fremder, um genau zu sein, der Mann, den wir im Ort getroffen hatten, brachte ihn her."

„Was?" sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf und hätte fast den Brotkorb fallen lassen. „Yosh war ohnmächtig? Was hat der Kerl ihm angetan? Hast du die Polizei gerufen?"

„Beruhig dich. Nein, ich hatte keine Chance. Er hat Harry ins Bett gebracht und dann wollte er mit mir reden. Gott, ich hab gedacht er wollte mich umbringen. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, oben bei Yo.. Harry. Er sah wirklich freundlich aus und dann, als wir alleine waren und der Junge geschlafen hat, sah er mich an, als wäre ich etwas… er sah mich an, als wäre ich irgendein lästiges Insekt. Unheimlich. –Lass mich ausreden, es ist ja nichts passiert- Doch das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Weißt du, ich wollte die Polizei rufen, doch er bedrohte mich. Er meinte, er wolle mit mir reden, es ginge um … Harry." Er stoppte kurz und holte tief Luft, doch noch ehe er weiter sprechen konnte, wurde er von Marie unterbrochen.

„Er hat… Oh Gott, nun erzähl doch. Es ist mit dem Jungen? Kannte der Mann ihn? Hatte er etwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun?"

„Ja. Hatte er. Er meinte Yosh hieße Harry. Harry Potter und er wäre ein Zauberer." Damians Miene war todernst. Marie erwiderte seinen Blick ein wenig ungläubig.

„Schatz, ich will ja wirklich nichts sagen, aber…" Damian schnitt ihr das Wort mit einer abrupten Geste ab.

„Sag nichts. Ich hab's auch nicht geglaubt und als er dann etwas aus seinem Mantel zog, dachte ich, er ein Irrer –was er sicherlich auch ist- und wolle mich jetzt umbringen. Doch stattdessen zog er einen Stock heraus. Sah aus wie ein Stab. Er machte seltsame Gesten und murmelte ein Wort und plötzlich flog das Geschirrtuch in seine Hand. Und er ließ den Stuhl schweben. Es war so unheimlich. Anschließend trank er seinen Tee und verschwand." Er endete und sah seinen Frau abwartend an, doch diese lächelte ihren Mann liebevoll an.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du einfach zu viel von dem Brandy getrunken hast, den du immer vor mir versteckst?", fragte sie und stellte Marmelade auf den Tisch.

„Du weißt… Verdammt nein, ich hab davor nichts getrunken. Ich war nicht einmal angeheitert!", beteuerte er. „Ich weiß, das kling komisch, aber wenn du ihn sehen würdest, du…!"

„Hey ihr, rückt mal ein Stück!" Er schubste eine der Hennen zur Seite und griff nach zwei Eiern. Sie waren noch ganz warm. Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Sein Nacken prickelte.

Er wurde beobachtet.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich bemerkst!" Erschrocken wirbelte Harry herum. Draco stand lässig an die Stallwand gelehnt vor ihm und grinste leicht. Doch es war ein weiches Grinsen, wie als wenn man sich über ein kleines Kind amüsierte.

„W-Was machst du den hier?" Harry wich erschrocken einige Schritt zurück, als Draco zu ihm ging. Seine Hände wurden von denen des Blonden aufgefangen und leicht gegen die Wand gedrückt. Er konnte den warmen Körper ganz an seinem spüren.

„Ich? Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht!" Draco hatte sich so weit zu Harrys Gesicht gebeugt, das der Schwarzhaarige den Atem seines Gegenübers auf der Haut spüren konnte.

Ein leichtes Ziepen machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. Er fühlte sich unwohl und doch wohl.

„N-nein… tust du nicht, aber…!"

Der Blonde taxierte ihn aus silbernen Augen. Ein lauerndes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Dann ist ja gut." Er beugte sich kurz vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. Es war kaum eine Berührung, mehr ein Hauch, der ihn gestreift hatte. Dennoch schien ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Inneren zu explodieren er Harry konnte spüren, wie Blut in sein Gesicht schoss. Doch noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Draco sich schon wieder entfernt.

„Ich hoffe du hast dich von gestern wieder erholt. Ich wollte das nicht, aber ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass du so heftig reagierst!" Die Stimme des Blonden war brüchig und Harry war sich sicher, eine Spur von Unsicherheit herauszuhören.

Warum war der Blonde so unsicher?

„Ich möchte gerne mehr erfahren!", erwiderte Harry und war überrascht, wie rau seine Stimme auf einmal klang.

„Das wirst du. Sei dir sicher. Spätestens, wenn mein Freund wiederkommt."

„Ich kann das Ganze noch nicht glauben. Würde mir mein Gefühl nicht sagen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann und dass du die Wahrheit sagst, ich denke, ich würde dich für verrückt halten." Leicht verlegen richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf und wischte sich nervös einige Federn von seinem Pullover.

„Ich weiß."

„Ähm… willst du vielleicht mit reinkommen? Wir frühstücken gerade und es ist noch sehr früh, du hast sicher auch noch nichts gegessen, oder?" Das Schweigen des Blonden machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Am liebsten würde er ihm einfach um den Hals fallen und…

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Nein, nein, nein.

„Wenn deine… Freunde? nichts dagegen haben, komme ich mit!", entgegnete Draco ruhig und schaute Harry dabei zu, wie dieser noch einige Eier aus den Nestern nahm und sich dann umdrehte.

„Schön, dann komm. Sie werden sicherlich nichts dagegen haben!", lächelte Harry und griff reflexartig nach Dracos Hand um diesen hinter sich herzuziehen.

Die beiden Jungen kamen gerade rein, als Damian seinen Satz beendet hatte.

„Bis sie wen gesehen hat?", fragte Harry neugierig und schaute das Paar erwartungsvoll an.

„Nichts Liebes, gar nichts. Hast du die Eier und… Oh. Wer ist das?" Marie schaute verwundert auf Draco, welcher kühl lächelnd neben Harry trat.

„Gestatten? Draco Malfoy." Er streckte seine Hand aus, wohl wissend, das Harry es sicher nicht billigen würde, wenn er sie behandelt wie… Muggel.

Er hatte sich nie mit der Freundlichkeit seines Freundes gegenüber nichtmagischen Menschen abfinden können.

Sicherlich, Harry konnte tun und lassen was er wollte, Draco wäre der Letzte, der ihm das verbieten würde, aber er hasste es, wenn er sich genauso benehmen musste. Doch ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Freund und er vergaß die Abneigung diesen Wesen gegenüber.

„Angenehm, Lorain. Aber nennen Sie mich Marie!", lächelte die ältere Frau zurück. Draco erwiderte das Lächeln kühl und nickte dann dem Alten zu, welcher ihn verängstigt und verwirrt musterte.

Draco lachte innerlich auf. Hatte der Alte es denn noch nicht erzählt?

„Setz dich. Ich helfe Marie!", meinte Harry und drückte ihn sanft in Richtung Stuhl. Draco gab dem Druck nach und lies sich selbstgefällig darauf nieder. Sein Blick schweifte abweisend durch die Küche zu Damian.

„Erfreut Sie wieder zusehen!", sagte er kühl.

„Dem kann ich nicht zustimmen!" kam die gezischte Antwort. Draco behielt die Maske der gleichgültigen Freundlichkeit auf und erwiderte die Antwort mit einem Lächeln.

Er wusste wie man Leute reizte, triezte, bis sie explodierten. Es war ein altes Spiel, welches er hier spielte. Beigebracht von seinem Vater, perfektioniert von ihm selber. Nur er kannte die Regeln, was das Ganze noch amüsanter machte.

„Ich hoffe es macht Ihnen keine Umstände, dass ich so einfach hergekommen bin.", meinte Draco beiläufig.

„Aber nein. Als Freund von Yosh sind sie jederzeit willkommen." Marie hatte sich umgedreht und schaute nun direkt in die grauen Augen von Draco. „Solange Sie ihm nichts böses wollen!"

Draco verstand die Warnung. Es überraschte ihn positiv, dass die Leute sich so sehr um Harry sorgten. Er kannte seine Vergangenheit und wusste, dass Harry sich nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, als ein wenig Verständnis, Vertrauen und Liebe. Etwas, was Draco ihm geben konnte, ihm hinterher warf, wenn er es gleich wiederbekam. So unterschiedlich waren sie nie gewesen.

„So, frische Milch und frische Eier. Kann ich Ihnen Kaffee anbieten?"

„Gerne!", erwiderte Draco und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, da Harry sich neben ihn setzen wollte.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig und Draco machte sich gedanklich einen Vermerk, dass Muggelfrauen, vorausgesetzt sie waren Hausfrauen, sehr guten Kaffee kochen konnten. Harry selbst war ruhig und warf ab und an einen verstohlenen Blick auf Draco, wenn er glaubte dieser würde ihn nicht bemerken.

Draco genoss es seinem Freund so nahe zu sein. Zumindest fürs erste, solange Blaise den Trank noch nicht hatte.


	10. Trennung

**Trennung**

_Die volle Wahrheit kann ein tapferes Herz ertragen;   
doch nicht die Zweifel, die im finsteren an ihm nagen.   
(Moliere)_

Drei Tage vergingen schnell und ehe Draco sich versah, saß auch schon eine kleine, schwarze Eule an seinem Fenster.

Es gab nicht viele Leute, die ihm schrieben und die, die ihm schreiben würden… Nun, die Meisten sollten es vielleicht lieber lassen.

Seufzend trat er auf die Eule zu, welche bereitwillig auf seinen Arm flatterte und sich kurz übers Gefieder streichen ließ, ehe sie Draco ihr Bein mit dem Brief entgegen streckte.

Der Blonde schaute nur kurz auf die angegebene Adresse des Briefes und es war klar, wer ihm die Eule geschickt hatte.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie schnell diese Posteulen sind, aber ich denke, sie schafft es noch, bevor ich bei dir bin._

_Ich habe alles bekommen, auch wenn ich denke, dass du mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deinem Lieferanten sprechen solltest._

_Widerlicher Dreckskerl. Wollte mir doch… Oh, ich denke, ich sage es dir, wenn ich wieder da bin._

_Das dürfte am Donnerstag um 15.00 sein. Hoffe du holst mich wenigstens ab! Musst deinen ganzen Papierkram beseitigen, der sich während deiner Abwesenheit angesammelt hat._

_Ach ja, du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du ne Villa in Spanien hast. Frechheit!_

_Hochachtungsvoll (von wegen)_

_Blaise_

_PS: Das mit der Villa nehm ich dir übel. Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Spanien!_

Draco grinste nur. Das waren typisch Blaises Briefe. Wenn er nichts zum aufregen hatte, musste er halt irgendwelche Gründe dafür finden und das Draco ihm nichts von dem Haus im Ausland erzählt hatte den einfachen Grund, dass er es selbst nicht wusste.

Im gehörte zwar das gesamte Malfoy Vermögen, mit all seinen Länderein und Aktien, aber er konnte doch schlecht von allem wissen.

Gut gelaunt stand Harry am nächsten Tag auf. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, warum es ihm so gut ging, vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Draco zu tun?

Der Blonde war in den letzten Tagen häufig bei ihm gewesen, hatte ihm aber nichts mehr erzählt.

Harry war dies nur Recht. Vielleicht täuschte der Blonde sich auch?

Vielleicht war das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis.

Oder einfach nur ein Scherz.

Ja, ein Scherz. Das war es, als was es Harry nach einer Weile abgetan hatte. Es gab keine Zauberer. Es konnte keine geben.

Und selbst wenn…

Warum sollte ausgerechnet er einer sein?

Er war ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit, auch wenn Draco fest behauptete, dass er Harry hieße.

Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass seine… Zieheltern ihn immer noch ‚Yosh' riefen und Draco bei Harry blieb.

Verrückt war die Welt.

Und verrückt war Draco, dass stand für Harry außer Frage.

Er wusste zwar noch, was passiert war, als dieser ihm eröffnet hatte, dass Harry ein Zauberer sein sollte, dennoch glaubte er nicht daran. Vielleicht war einfach irgendwas im Getränk?

Es war erschreckend, wie schnell er nichts mehr von seiner Vergangenheit wissen wollte.

Selbst für ihn.

Aber solange Draco bei ihm blieb…?

Solange war es ihm egal.

Seit der Blonde in seiner Nähe war, hatte er keine Alpträume mehr, keine… Visionen. Auch war die Sehnsucht auf ein Minimum reduziert.  
Er sehnte sich zwar danach Draco wieder zusehen, aber das Gefühl war bei weitem nicht mehr so stark, wie vorher.

Nachdenklich starrte er aus dem Fenster und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die weiße Eule, Hedwig, auf ihn zugeflogen kam und hartnäckig gegen das Fenster pickte.

Seufzend ließ Harry sie rein und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihm ihr ausgestrecktes Bein hinhielt. Ein kleines Pergament war daran befestigt. Verwirrt band Harry es los und faltete es auseinander.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich hoffe du wunderst dich nicht allzu sehr über diese Methode mit der Kontakt aufzunehmen. Aber es ist einfach so üblich unter Zauberern. Und da du scheinbar kein Interesse an deiner Eule hast (sie ist die ganze Zeit bei mir gewesen), habe ich mir erlaubt sie zu benutzen._

_Ich werde heute nicht kommen, mein Freund ist wieder hier. Er hat etwas mitgebracht, was dir helfen wird._

_Draco_

Sein Freund? Wie der Blonde das wohl meinte…

Hätte er eifersüchtig sein müssen?

Nein. Es gab keinen Grund dazu und auch wenn Harry sich nicht sicher war, warum, er wusste, dass es stimmte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute immer noch ein wenig verwundert auf das Pergament. Draco glaubte also tatsächlich immer noch daran? An Zauberei? Wieso?

Unbeholfen ließ er das Pergament auf den Boden gleiten und setzte sich aufs Bett. Die weiße Eule musterte ihn aus gelben Augen und gab ein missbilligendes Klackern von sich.

„Was willst du? Seh ich so aus, als hätte ich Mäuse?", knurrte er und die Eule stieß ein heiseres Kreischen aus, bevor sie sich mit flatternden Flügeln auf ihn stürzte.

Ihre Flügel peitschten ihn ihm Gesicht und er keuchte erschrocken auf, versuchte sie von sich zu stoßen. „Verdammt, hör auf!", schrie er wütend und endlich hörte sie auf.

Er blickte ihr nach, als sie wütend aus dem Fenster schoss.

Es tat ihm Leid, dass er sie angemeckert hatte, aber… Sie war nur ein Vogel. Ein ziemlich intelligenter Vogel, aber immer noch ein Vogel und…

„Ich versteh das alles selber nicht…!", flüsterte er und ließ sich rittlings aufs Bett fallen.

Er musste nachdenken. Nachdenken über die ganze Situation.

Er wollte Draco nicht verlieren, er genoss dessen Gesellschaft, auch wenn sie… nun ja, auch wenn Harry sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte.

Aber er war völlig zufrieden damit, ihn bei sich zu haben. Er brauchte nicht mehr zu wissen, als das er bei ihm war.

Denn dann war alles gut. Alles so, wie es sein sollte.

War es wirklich so?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hasste diese kleinen, nervigen Stimmen, die immer dann kamen, wenn man sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Grausam…

Irgendwie war alles verdammt kompliziert. Seitdem er Draco getroffen hatte, noch mehr, als schon vorher.

„Yosh. Besuch für dich!", holte ihn plötzlich die Stimme Marias aus seinen Gedanken. Verwundert stand er auf und ging nach unten.

Draco wollte heute doch nicht kommen…

Er kam gerade durch die Küchentür, als ihm schone in brauner Haarbusch ins Gesicht flog.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Es ist sau kalt hier!", beschwerte sich Blaise harsch, doch sein grinsen verriet Draco, dass er nicht wirklich böse auf ihn war.

„Was regst du dich so auf? Bist ja noch nicht festgefroren. Mal davon abgesehen…" er grinste unverschämt „Weißt du doch wo unser Hotel ist."

„Ich wollte aber dass du mich abholst. Das gehört zu deinen Pflichten als Freund. Und hör auf so blöd zu grinsen. Sieht aus, als hättest du gerade den besten Sex deines Lebens gehabt!", meckerte Blaise zurück, doch bei seinen letzten Worten verdunkelte sich sein Blick. „Betrügst du Harry?"

Draco fiel bei den Worten aus allen Wolken und blickte seinen Freund ein wenig verwirrt an. Wie kam er denn dazu, so etwas zu fragen?

„Ist dir das Gehirn eingefroren Zabini? Wieso denkst du, mache ich diesen ganzen Aufwand? Nur um ihm dann zu sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, ich aber schon jemanden andern habe? Blödsinn." Dracos Worte waren hart und unnachgiebig. Sofort schien sich Blaise wieder zu entspannen und ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Nein. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen."

„Sorgen nennst du das? Ich weiß dass ich kein Engel bin, aber untreue hat noch nie zu meinen Eigenschaften gehört. Wie kommst du bloß auf solche dämlichen Ideen."

„Schon gut, reg dich ab. Ich weiß auch nicht. Du strahlst richtig. So anders, als ich die verlassen habe.", entgegnete Blaise und zauberte in einem unbeobachteten Moment seine Tasche und den kleinen Holzkoffer den er dabei hatte, klein.

„Vielleicht hat die Zeit ohne deine Anwesenheit, ja eine heilende Wirkung auf mich gehabt!", überlegte Draco laut und ein fieses Funkeln schlich sich in seine Augen.

„Sehr witzig. Los, ich will so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Hotel. Dann am besten duschen, baden oder einfach nur ins Bett. Auf alle Fälle irgendwohin, wo es warm ist."

„Dann komm. Und sei Ja vorsichtig mit den Zutaten. Ich hoffe du hast auch wirklich alles besorgt?"

„Was denkst du denn? Wobei ich gestehen muss… Ich war sehr überrascht, wie schnell man an so manche Dinge kommen kann, selbst wenn man nicht Malfoy mit Nachnamen heißt."

„Mhm… Das Ministerium ist unvorsichtig wie eh und je. Ungenau, voreingenommen und dumm.", murmelte Draco leise.

Er wusste wovon er sprach. Damals als der Krieg begonnen hatte und sich herausstellte, auf welchen Seiten man stand, war man auf der ‚guten' Seite immer willkommen gewesen. Draco hatte es damals schon komisch gefunden. Der Orden hatte viele Mitglieder gehabt. Sicherlich. Aber der dunkle Lord hatte so viele mehr auf seiner Seite. Und es war nicht so, dass alle Kanonenfutter waren, wie es immer gerne dargestellt wird. Viele gute und talentierte Zauberer waren auf seiner Seite gewesen und viele waren den Auroren im Können und Wissen weit überlegen gewesen.

Was sie am Ende vernichtete hatte, war ihre innere Zerrissenheit. Viele, vor allem die Jüngeren, wollten nicht unter dem dunklen Lord dienen. Draco war auf Kundschaftergängen mehr als einmal auf seine ehemaligen Kameraden gestoßen. Unter ihnen waren nicht nur Slytherins, wie alle vermutet hatten. Einige Hufflepuffs und sogar ein Gryffindor… Dennis… Creev? Crokey? Draco war sich nicht mehr sicher.

Sie waren ohne eine ernsthafte Konfrontation von dannen gezogen. Auch die Leute aus Dracos Gruppe hatten ihnen nichts getan. Es war nie besonders angenehm gewesen, gegen seine eigenen Leute und ehemaligen Freunde, Liebsten und teilweise sogar Brüder und Schwestern zu kämpfen. Und das trotz aller Streitigkeiten, von denen Draco und besonders Harry Lieder singen konnten.

Keine leichte Zeit. Wahrlich keine leichte Zeit.

„Du sinnierst schon wieder!", holte ihn Blaise aus seinen Gedanken.

„Und du mischt dich wieder ungefragt in meine Gedanken ein!", knurrte Draco zurück.

„Ich weiß." Blaise grinste verschmitzt und strich sich einige violette Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Der Blonde knurrte leicht ob dieser Dreistigkeit, die Blaise, seitdem sie sich näher kennen gelernt hatten, an den tag legte und winkte eines der wenigen Taxis herbei.  
Er würde sich sofort, wenn sie im Hotel waren, an den Trank setzten.

Laut Beschreibung müsste er in drei Tagen fertig sein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, die Fahrt zum Hotel. Blaise und Draco sprachen nicht. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie beide nicht genau warum. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur die Tatsache, dass sich beide ihre Gedanken gemacht hatten. Darüber was kommen würde.

Eigentlich hätten sie es besser wissen müssen. Bestimmte Dinge geschahen nicht einfach so und wenn man sie ändern wollte ging bei weitem nicht alles so glatt, wie es den Anschein hatte.

„Da sind die beiden Herren ja wieder. Noch eine Woche?" Draco nickte knapp und die Besitzerin nannte ihm die Summe. Draco bezahlte zwar nicht gerne im Voraus, man wusste schließlich nie, was noch geschah, aber da es in diesem Kaff anscheinend Gang und Gebe war, konnte er nichts anderes machen.

„Ich geh schon mal nach oben!", meinte Blaise und Draco warf ihm ohne ein weiteres Kommentar den Schlüssel zu ihrem Zimmer zu.

In Gedanken schritt der Schwarzhaarige die Treppen hoch und öffnete automatisch die Tür. Das Zimmer war sauber und ordentlich, das Bett zusammengefaltet und doch sah man, dass jemand drauf gelegen hatte. Blaise war sich sicher, das Draco die letzten Tage nicht richtig geschlafen hatte.

Er sah zwar immer noch gut aus, normal, vielleicht ein bisschen müde, aber mehr auch nicht. Doch Blaise kannte den Blonden nun schon eine Weile und er wusste, dass man Draco seinen Gemütszustand nicht immer ansah.

Seufzend hexte er seine Sachen wieder groß und betrachtete den kleinen Holzkoffer. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Draco trat ein.

„Blöde Kuh. Wollte mir doch tatsächlich mehr Geld abknöpfen, für die Brühe, die sie hier Kaffee nennen.", meckerte er ausgelassen und es hatte für Blaise fast den Anschein, dass alles völlig okay war.

„Draco, was ist los?", fragte er direkt und der Blonde hielt in seiner wüsten Beschimpfung inne.

Sein Blick lag undefinierbar auf Blaise. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Nichts!", versuchte er abzuwehren.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Was ist passiert. Erst grinst du dir einen ab und nun das. Ich könnte wetten, dass du die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen, noch gegessen hast, oder?"

„Ist jetzt nicht wichtig!", widersprach Draco und öffnete den Holzkoffer. Alle Zutaten standen bereit und auch ein Miniaturkessel und ein kleiner Bunsenbrenner. Beides wurde groß gehext und der Blonde zog gleich sein Buch zu rate. Er hatte sich den Trank schon so oft durchgelesen, seitdem sie hier waren, aber es war besser, er schaute sich alles genau an.

„Hast du Harry getroffen?"

„Ja." Er blätterte bis zu der Seite, die er benötigte.

„Du hast es ihm erzählt?"

„Ja." Er stand auf und fühlte ihm Bad Wasser in den Kessel. Einen Liter…

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Seinen Namen." Dracos Stimme war ruhig, als er zurück ins Zimmer kam. Er mied den Blickkontakt mit Blaise. „Und ich habe ihm gesagt was er ist."

„Wie hat er reagiert?" Blaise hatte sich derweil aufs Bett gelegt und schaute seinen Freund an. Ihm war eigentlich nicht nach liegen, aber es nahm ein wenig der Spannung, die dieses Gespräch mit sich hatte. Für jemanden, der nicht wusste worum es ging, würde es wohl ziemlich normal aussehen. Aber das war es nicht…

„Hat einen Schock erlitten.", war die einzige Antwort des Blonden.

Blaise wusste nicht genau, warum sich die Stimme seines Freundes so seltsam anhörte.

„Du weißt warum.", vermutet er gelassen, doch seine Stimme war dunkler als sonst.

„Ja!" Draco schnitt einige der violetten Blätter klein.

„Dann sag es."

„Ich denke du weißt es. Ein verunglückter Amnesia? Sagt dir das was?" Draco klang beiläufig. Flucht…

Blaise schaute erst verwirrt, doch dann begriff er. Sie hatten, so glaubte er, das einmal kurz in Zauberkunst gestreift. Gedächtniszauber wurden an Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet. Es erschien den Schulleitern zu gefährlich, auch wenn die meisten Schüler ab Klasse fünf ‚Oblivate' schon beherrschte. Zumindest war es so in Slytherin gewesen. Flitwick hatte beim Thema ‚Oblivate' auch eindringlich vor ‚Amnesia' gewarnt. Es sei ein tückischer Spruch, der, wenn man ihn nicht mit völliger Überzeugung aussprach einige unangenehme Überraschungen barg. An sich selbst ausgesprochen… undenkbar. Niemand, würde sich mit reinem Gewissen und vollem Vertrauen das eigene Gedächtnis nehmen.

„Woher?"

„Mein Vater." Draco erhöhte die Temperatur noch ein wenig und ging dann zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Er ließ sich wie immer auf dem Sims nieder. Die Schachtel Zigaretten lag auch schon da.

Für Blaise gab es selber nichts mehr zu sagen. Es bekräftigte nur seine Befürchtung und so wie es aussah, hatte Draco diese Möglichkeit ebenfalls in Betracht gezogen.

Ob es dann noch gut war, Harry ‚zurückzuholen'?

Harry stand immer noch ein wenig geschockt im Raum. Nur langsam fasste er sich wieder und drückte das Mädchen von sich.

„Alicia. Was machst du hier?", seine Stimme war ausgesprochen kühl und Marie und Damian, welche am Tisch saßen, blickten sich vielsagend an.

„Ich wollte dich wieder sehen. Du glaubst ja gar nicht wie Leid mir das alles tut. Ich hab's erst jetzt begriffen. Du bist mir so wichtig. Verzeihst du mir?"

Sie redetet ohne unterlass und Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Sie sah wie immer hübsch aus, das Haar offen, glänzend. Sie war auch leicht geschminkt, nur dezent, dass es ihre Attribute hervorhob, aber nicht zu sehr auffiel.

Doch Harry fand nichts an ihr.

Sie war hübsch, mehr auch nicht.

„Yosh?", fragte sie leise und ihre Augen wurden leicht wässrig.

Nichts regte sich in ihm. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er auf ihre Frage antworten sollte. Es gab da für ihn nicht viel zu sagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", meinte er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich…!"

„Ich denke, das sollten wir draußen bereden."

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schritt er nach draußen und ignorierte die Blicke von Damian und Marie geflissentlich.

Besser so.

„Yosh, warte, was ist mit dir los? Hat das was mit dem Mann zu tun, der bei dir war?" Alicia war ihm hinterher gerannt und atmete schwer. Er ging weiter in Richtung Stall.

„Unter anderem. Aber ich denke hauptsächlich hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass du diese Kerle auf mich gehetzt hast und nicht nur mich, sondern auch sie in Gefahr brachtest."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sie war mittlerweile vor ihn getreten und schaute ihn von unten herauf an. „Ich habe niemanden geschickt. Ehrlich." Er schnaubte missbilligend. Wieso log sie, wenn ihre Gorillas es ihm schon gesagt hatten? Gorillas… Da war doch was. Wiesel und Gorillas.

Seltsam… Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte sie wieder an.

„Sie haben es schon zugegeben. Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen!" er ging zu dem Sack Möhren in der Ecke und zog zwei raus. Das Reithalfter hin wie immer and er Boxentür.

„Ich habe sie nicht geschickt. Ehrlich. Ich habe ihnen nur davon erzählt. Es tut mir Leid, ich war so wütend und enttäuscht."

„Nein wirklich? Ist das ein Grund, die Beiden auf mich anzusetzen? Alicia, seh einfach zu, dass du gehst. Hörst du? Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Er legte Moritz, dem Pony, die Trense an und schwang sich, immer noch ein wenig wackelig auf den breiten Rücken.

„Aber Yosh, ich…!"

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", erwiderte er und trieb das Pony in leichtem Trab von Hof.

Er war wütend und er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Wütend auf Alicia und auf sich und verzweifelt, weil er… Er wollte Draco nicht verlieren, aber dies schien so von dieser Zaubersache überzeugt zu sein und genauso, wie Harrys Innersten ihm befahl bei Draco zu bleiben so verleugnete es doch auch die Worte, die er sprach.

Er Harry wusste nicht woran es lag.

Er wollte nicht hören, wenn Draco von Zauberei sprach.  
Er wollte kein Wort hören, was damit in Verbindung stand.

Er wollte mit Zauberei nie wieder etwas zu tun haben.

Er spürte gar nicht wie Tränen des Zornes in seine Augen traten und heiß über seine Wangen flossen.

Warum musste nur alles so kompliziert sein.

„_Hätte Gott gewollt, dass das Leben einfach ist, hätte er es nicht kompliziert gemacht."_

„_Du glaubst an Gott?"_

„_Nein, Gott ist tot."_

Im schwindelte, als er wieder klar sah und die Stimmen und Eindrücke verwanden. Er kannte die Stimme. Er wusste, dass er selber sprach, das Draco bei ihm war.

Es war ihm, als würde er noch den Wind in seinem Gesicht spüren, als diese Worte gesprochen wurden.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Uhr. Halb sechs. War es wirklich schon so spät?

„Ja…!" Es dämmerte schon. Vereinzelnd sah er Sterne am winterlich, klaren Himmel. Der hellste Stern, wie immer Sirius. Hellster Stern des großen Wagens.

Es machte ihn traurig diesen Stern zu sehen. Es war eine tief sitzende Traurigkeit, die nie verschwinden würde, denn alles was mit dem Namen Sirius zusammenhing war schmerzhaft.

Und er wollte nicht wissen wieso.

Die Neugier, die er früher noch verspürt hatte, die Verzweiflung darüber, dass er sich an nichts erinnern konnte, war verschwunden. Statt ihrer trat ein neues Gefühl.

Angst davor es zu erfahren.

Angst davor zu wissen, warum.

Angst vor seiner Vergangenheit.

Es mochte feige sein zu fliehen, doch was auch immer hinter ihm lag, es war sicher gerechtfertigt.

„Los Moritz. Wir reiten nach Hause!" er griff härter in die Zügel und kehrte um.

Drei Tage waren vergangen. Blaise schaute zweifelnd auf Draco, welcher gerade die letzte Zutat –drei Tropfen Mantikorblut- in den Kessel schüttete. Der Trank hatte sich mittlerweile leicht rötlich verfärbt und war genauso exakt, wie die Abbildung in dem Buch. Draco machte nie Fehler, wenn ihm etwas daran lag.

Das wusste Blaise, denn Fehler wurden immer bestraft. Auch wenn die Strafe nicht sofort kam, sie kam und dann meist schrecklicher, als man es sich erträumt hatte.

„Fertig.", murmelte der Blonde und ließ sich nach hinten auf den weichen Teppich fallen. Die letzten Tage hatte er nicht besonders viel Schlaf gefunden. Wie konnte er auch?

Dazu hatte er Harry nicht noch einmal besucht. Sicherlich, er hatte Hedwig noch einmal losgeschickt, auch wenn sich die Eule aufs heftigste dagegen gewehrt hatte. Draco wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, aber es war nicht normal, das die Schneeeule nicht zu ihrem Besitzer wollte.

Es war Draco schon vorher aufgefallen. Sie war die ganze Zeit bei Blaise und ihm gewesen und nicht bei Harry, so wie es sich eigentlich gehörte. Schließlich war sie seine Posteule und nicht Dracos. Die des Blonden wurde schon vor Jahren von einem der Todesser abgeschossen. Der Verlust hatte Draco hart getroffen, auch wenn er es anderen gegenüber nie wirklich eingestanden hatte, denn es war seine erste Eule gewesen. Eine, die nur ihm gehörte.

„Draco? Was machen wir jetzt?" Blaises Stimme war zögernd. Er wusste nicht genau, ob es richtig war die Stille zu durchbrechen, die seit Tagen zwischen ihnen lag.  
Seit er zurück war, beschäftigte Draco sich mit dem Trank. Es wurde nur das Wichtigste gesagt, ansonsten gingen sie sich verbal aus dem Weg.

Und der Schwarzhaarige ließ den Blonden. Es war besser so. Unnötig Draco noch weiter zu reitzen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du machst, aber ich werde ihm den Trank bringen."

„Soll ich mitkommen?" Es war nicht das, was Blaise fragen wollte.

_Glaubst du, dass du das Richtige tust?_

„Ich… Ja, komm mit! Ich appariere uns beide, du kennst den Standort nicht!"

Er nahm eine Kelle, des bereits Trankes und fühlte ihn in eine kleine Phiole, die er sicher in der Innentasche seines Umhangs verbarg.

„Komm!" Er hielt seinem Freund die Hand hin und dieser ergriff sie.

Harry kam gerade aus dem Hühnerstall, als er die Beiden Gestallten auf den Hof kommen sah. Ein freudiges Blitzen stahl sich in seine Augen, als er Draco erblickte und sein Herz klopfte schneller.

Er ging schnell auf die Beiden zu und versuchte das Kribbeln in seiner Brust zu ignorieren.

„Schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Ich dachte schon, du hast mich vergessen."

„Wie könnte ich.", erwiderte Draco lächelnd, doch irgendetwas irritierte Harry. Das Lächeln war nicht echt…

Sein Blick fiel auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Das ist Blaise. Blaise Zabini!"  
Ich weiß, dachte Harry und streckte dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Hand hin. Warum wusste er, wer der Mann war?

„Ich denke, du bist nicht einfach so hierher gekommen?"

„Nein. Bin ich nicht. Lass uns ein Stück gehen…!"  
Harry schaute ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. Draco sprach so ernst. Sein Blick flackerte zu Blaise.

„Schau dich ruhig ein wenig um. Damian hat sicher nichts dagegen.", meinte er freundlich, bevor er hinter Draco her lief, welcher schon vorgegangen war.

Sie verließen den Hof und folgten einem kleinen Feldweg. Harry ging schweigend neben Draco her. Er wusste nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Plötzlich blieb der Blonde stehen. Seine Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht und Harry fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Unbändige Angst.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Und wieder habe ich keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll." Ein heiseres Lachen erklang. „Du erinnerst dich?" er schaute auf und die grauen Augen wirkten aufgewühlt. „Ich habe dir erzählt, dass du ein Zauberer bist? Harry Potter?"

„Hör auf damit!", Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu und schüttelte wie wild seinen Kopf. Er schrie. „Ich will das nicht hören. Hör auf damit! Bitte!" Tränen traten seine Augen. Er wusste nicht woher der plötzliche Gefühlsausbruch kam. Wie eine Welle schappte die Angst, die Befürchtungen über ihn.

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß, dass du es nicht hören willst. Aber bedeutet es dir den gar nichts? Bedeute ich dir nichts?"

„Wie meinst du das?" Ein heiseres Schluchzen schlich sich seine Kehle empor.

„So wie ich es sagte. Bedeute ich dir nichts. Ich weiß nicht vor was du weggelaufen bist und ich kann auch nicht verstehen, warum du dich so dagegen wehrst. Aber, du sagtest mir mal, dass du mich nicht alleine lässt. Du hast es mir versprochen!"

„_Was mache ich hier? Warum hast du das getan?"_

„_Ich liebe dich."_

„_Du wirst mich verlassen. Und dann? Dann habe ich nichts mehr. Gar nichts mehr."_

„_Ich verlasse dich nicht. Niemals. Versprochen!"_

„Ich will nicht…. Bitte… Hör auf."

„Und da sagt man immer, einer der in Gryffindor war, hat Mut. Läuft weg vor Dingen, die nur noch Schatten sind. Denkst du, diejenigen, die dir vertraut haben, all die, die gestorben sind, glaubst du ich, wir haben gewollt, dass du flüchtest? Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Die Vergangenheit ist grausam, ungerecht und gemein, weil man sie nicht mehr ändern kann. Aber man sollte wenigstens versuchen es in der Zukunft besser zu machen. Doch was tust du? Du verkriechst dich in einer Illusion, verleugnest die Tatsachen… Denkst du, das ist der richtige Weg?"

„Draco, hör auf. Bitte… Hör auf!" Seine Beine gaben nach, er konnte den harten Boden spüren. Es tat weh. Es tat so weh. „Ich will nicht. Ich will mich nicht erinnern. Das Einzige, was ich will ist, dass du bei mir bleibst!"

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Hier!" Draco griff in seine Manteltasche. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit. Draco warf sie ihm zu. Sie landete mit einem kristallenen Klirren im Gras. „Entscheide dich."

„Ich kann nicht…!" Harry blickte auf, Tränen verschleierten seine Augen.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Dann ist das deine Entscheidung!"

Draco drehte sich um und ging.

Die Sonne ging Blutrot unter, ließ die scharfen Konturen des Mannes verschwimmen, bis er verschwunden war.

„Blaise. Komm!" Seine Stimme war merkwürdig hohl. Er hatte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.

„Wo ist Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige trat neben ihn, seine Hand grub sich in Dracos Schulter.

„Draco!"

Doch der Blonde reagierte nicht. Mit einem ‚Plop' verschwand er.

Blaise folgte ihm kurz darauf.

Harry kam spät abends wieder. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und sehr kalt, doch er spürte die Kälte nicht. Alles war taub, wie durch einen dichten Nebelschleier.

„Yosh, was…!" Er ging einfach weiter. Schritt für Schritt in sein Zimmer.

Einsamkeit.

Ruhe.

Allein.

Damian hielt seine Frau zurück, als diese dem Jungen nach wollte. Die ganze Zeit, seitdem er hier war, war er nie so gewesen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen.

„Lass ihn."


	11. Vergebung

**Vergebung**

_Der Verstand sagt „Lass es!" _

_Das Herz sagt „Nimm ihn!" _

_Und nun rate, wer gewonnen hat... _

Es war nun schon eine Woche vergangen. Der März brach an und London war stürmisch und regnerisch zu dieser Zeit.

Blaise saß bei Draco auf der Couch und beobachtete den Blonden.

Dieser saß aus Gewohnheit auf dem Sims, das Fenster weit offen. Der Boden war nass, seine Klamotten auch. Das Rauchen hatte er sich nicht wieder abgewöhnt.

Er sah schlecht aus. Die schlaflosen Nächte, der Stress und die Qual hatten ihn dahinsiechen lassen. Blaise machte sich große Sorgen, doch er konnte nichts tun.

Der Tod war schlimm, aber man fand sich irgendwann damit ab. Jeder. Und die die es nicht taten, die folgten demjenigen, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatten irgendwann.

Doch wie war es mit Menschen, die noch lebten? Die man aber trotzdem verloren hatte? Man konnte ihnen nicht wirklich folgen.

Blaise erinnerte sich noch gut, an den einen Tag.

Draco war mit Harry weggegangen und er hatte sich ein wenig umgesehen. Dabei war er auch auf Damian gestoßen. Sie hatten sich ein wenig unterhalten. Der alte Mann hielt nicht viel von Draco und Blaise wusste, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Draco mochte keine Muggel. Noch nie. Er selber hatte mit ihnen weniger Probleme.

Fakt war aber, dass es Harry bei ihnen gut hatte. Sie kümmerten sich um ihn und man merkte, das Damian den Jungen richtig ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

Dann kam Draco wieder.

Blaise hatte schon von weitem erkannt, das etwas nicht stimmte, doch noch ehe er es herausfinden konnte war Draco appariert. Er war ihm zwar gefolgt, doch selbst im Hotel waren die einzigen Worte des Blonden „Wir reisen ab" gewesen.

Und Blaise begriff. Harry wollte nicht. Er konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher.

Seit diesem Tag, war er bei Draco gewesen, hatte sich so gut es ging um ihn gekümmert, doch der Blonde schien es eigentlich gar nicht zu wollen und so leistete Blaise ihm nur stummen Beistand.

„Du musst nicht hier bleiben."

Draco flüsterte. Seine Stimme schien sonst zu versagen.

„Ist gut. Ich komme aber gleich wieder. Will nur schnell zum Chinesen uns was zu Essen holen. In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da." Blaise wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, doch er musste auch einmal rauskommen. Insgemein war er froh einen Grund zu haben Draco ohne schlechtes Gewissen allein lassen zu können.

Schnell zog er sich seinen Mantel über und verließ die Wohnung.

Draco atmete aus. Er war froh, das Blaise gegangen war, sah er seinem Freund doch an, dass dieser auch froh war, einmal raus zukommen. Draco wollte nicht. Und Blaise musste sich auch nicht um ihn kümmern. Das war nicht wichtig.

Er zündete sich noch eine Zigarette an.

Früher hatte er wegen Harry aufgehört. Dieser mochte weder den Geruch, noch den Geschmack. Aber Harry gab es nicht mehr. Es gab nur noch Yosh. Mit Harry Potters Tod war Yosh Lorain geboren.

Und so sehr es Draco auch das Herz zerriss er wünschte ihm alles Gute.

Vielleicht hatte Harry auch recht mit seiner Entscheidung.

Langsam konnte Draco nachvollziehen, warum er es getan hatte. Jeder von ihnen hatte schwer mit seiner Vergangenheit zu kämpfen gehabt. Doch wo Draco eisige Fassung behielt und sich zur Ordnung rief, wurde Harry emotional. Der Blonde konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sein Freund es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Er hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt, als Voldemort starb. Es bestand kein Grund mehr, in dieser Welt zu bleiben.  
Draco hatte immer geglaubt, er wäre ein Grund gewesen. Er wäre der Grund gewesen. Und es tat weh zu bemerken, dass dem nicht so war. Zu weh.

Auch bei ihm gab es einen Punkt, an dem er nicht mehr konnte. An dem er sich nicht mehr zur Ordnung rufen wollte. Dieser Punkt war nun erreicht.

Die Asche glühte rot auf und ging mit einem Zischen aus, als er sie aus dem Fenster schnippte.

Harry hatte sie alleine gelassen. Das wurde Draco erst recht bewusst, als sie wieder nach Hause kamen. Hedwig war ihnen nicht gefolgt.

Nichts band sie mehr, weder an ihren Besitzer, noch an Draco. Er hoffte dass es ihr in der Freiheit gut ging.

Ein klingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er ignorierte es und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an.

Es klingelte wieder.

Blaise hatte einen Schlüssel. Er würde schon reinkommen, dachte er und zog an seiner Zigarette.

Es klingelte wieder.

Lang, anhalten, schrill.

Er wollte alleine sein.

Wieder die Klingel.

Die Zigarette flog aus dem Fenster und Draco stand auf. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung seiner Hand flog die Tür auf und…

„Hi." Die Worte waren nur geflüstert. Die Person, die da im Rahmen stand, war klitsch nass und tropfte den Boden voll. Eine Lache hatte sich schon gebildet.

_Plitsch. Plitsch. Plitsch._

Ansonsten war es still.

„Ich… Draco…!" er sprach nicht weiter, sonder fiel dem Blonden in die Arme, weinte.

Draco wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Sein Körper war wie versteinert. Mit hölzernen Bewegungen schlang er seine Arme um die Person, drückte sie so fest an sich. Er wollte sie nie wieder verlieren.

Wie lange sie so dastanden wussten sie nicht.

Harry hörte nach einer Weile auf zu weinen. Nur noch manchmal schluchzte er auf.

Und Draco?

Er spürte nicht, wie auch im Tränen über das feine Gesicht liefen. Tränen, die tief aus seiner Seele kamen, geprägt von Freude, Hoffnung, Schmerz und unendlicher Liebe.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid.", wisperte Harry. Er schluckte. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet und wollte nicht verschwinden. „Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Draco…!" er schaute auf. Dem Blonden ins Gesicht, verlor sich in den grauen Augen, so tief wie die Liebe, die sie für einander empfanden und die er aus Egoismus einfach wegwerfen wollte.

Er war so dumm.

„Es ist okay. Es ist alles okay."

„Nein, ist es nicht, ich…!" er konnte nicht aussprechen, denn Draco hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt. Weiche Lippen pressten sich auf seine, raubten ihm die Luft zum atmen.

Er versank in diesem Kuss aus Verzweiflung und Entbehrung und… Liebe. Wie hatte er so was einfach aufs Spiel setzen können? Wie konnte er nur.

Feuer explodierte in seinem Inneren, als eine Zunge sanft gegen seien Lippen stieß, sie umschmeichelte, mehr forderte. Er öffnete seine, ließ die fremde, vertraute Zunge eindringen, kam ihr entgegen und versuchte dem Ansturm ebenbürtig zu sein.

Hatte er vorher gefroren, so was dies vergessen. Es kam kein Warm und Kalt mehr. Nur noch Feuer und Draco.

Feuer, das in seinen Adern kochte, durch seinen Körper jagte und Draco, der überall war.

Warme Hände, die langsam seine Kleidung aufknöpften über die kühle Haut strichen und diese ebenfalls zum Brennen brachten.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Löste sich Draco von ihm.

Harry konnte nicht antworten, denn wieder legten sich weiche Lippen auf seine und nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie Draco die Tür mit einer Handbewegung schloss und er dann in Richtung Sofa geschoben wurde.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss abermals und Harry blickte in Sturmgraue Augen. Immer wieder faszinierten sie ihn, immer wieder wollte er sich in ihnen verlieren.

Endlich streifte der Blonde ihm den nassen Mantel ab und auch Harry ließ seine Hände über die weiche Haut wandern, liebkoste sie, kostete sie. Wie sehr hatte er es vermisst.

Dracos Lippen wanderten über seinen Hals und Harry seufzte auf, als er fest zubiss. Süßer Schmerz durchfuhr ihr und würde mit einer weichen Zunge wieder gesühnt.

Sanfte Finger strichen über die Narbe an seiner Schulter, verwöhnten das übersensible, feine Gewebe.

Sie kosteten sich ausgiebig, streichelten sich, erkundeten den Körper des anderen aufs Neue und als Draco schließlich in ihn eindrang, war es Harry, als würde er erst jetzt anfangen wieder zu leben. Alles um ihn explodierte, nahm Farben und Konturen an. Seine Hände krallten sich in die des Blonden, registrierten die sehnigen Muskel, die mit den Stößen vibrierten. Er kam ihnen sehnsüchtig entgegen, erwiderte sie mit unbarmherzigem Verlangen.

Blaise stand derweil vor der Tür. Eine Stunde. Bis er nach Hause ging.  
Draco würde er erst in drei Tagen wieder sehen. Ziemlich müde, ausgelaugt, aber so glücklich und zufrieden… oder sollte er eher sagen… so _be_friedigt, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Auch sollte er fast in Ohnmacht fallen, als Harry, in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Draco, sah.

Dies lag nun schon eine ganze Weile zurück. Blaise wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange. Ein paar Jahre? Er war mittlerweile 25 und –zu Dracos größter Zufriedenheit, wie dieser schrieb- nicht mehr ledig.

Warum Draco schrieb?  
Blaise grinste bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatten London, England, Europa generell verlassen.

Sie lebten nun mit Neuseeland.

Harry wollte nicht mehr zurück, in die Welt, die ihn gefangen hielt. Er wollte irgendwohin, wo niemand ihn kannte. Niemand, außer Blaise und Draco, wussten, das Harry Potter noch lebte. In Neuseeland.

Draco arbeitete dort, wie er es auch hier getan hatte, in der Zaubertrank Forschung. Schon damals hatte er sich vorgenommen vor seinem dreißigsten Lebensjahr mindestens zwei Tränke patentieren zu lassen. Nun…. Mittlerweile waren es schon viere und Draco war erst 26.

Was aus Harry geworden war? Nun, der arbeitete erfolgreich, beim dortigen Ministerium, als Fluchbrecher. Er wollte schon im Krieg kein Auror mehr werden, auch wenn er selbst als Unbekannter, überall diesem Job bekommen hätte. Seine Noten waren gut, doch sie entsprachen nicht im Geringsten seinen Fähigkeiten. Das hatte Blaise gelernt. Harry konnte kalkulieren, listig und äußerst vorsichtig sein, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Das musste er auch, wenn er mit seinem Leichtsinn in gefährliche Situationen am. Aber das wichtigste war: Die anderen hörten auf ihn. Er hatte schon immer eine Gruppe leiten können, doch er war das kämpfen satt gewesen.

Fluchbrecher dagegen fand er interessant.

Und warum waren sie von hier weggezogen?

Und warum wollte Harry nicht mehr in sein altes Leben?

Warum wollte er weg aus England, weg aus Europa, wollte für die Welt tot bleiben?

Blaise erinnerte sich noch an das Gespräch oder eher die Geschichte von Harry.

„_Ich schulde euch eine Erklärung. Bitte unterbrecht mich nicht. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mich nie wieder erinnern wollte…!" er machte eine Pause. Niemand sprach, nur der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster. Draco rauchte nicht mehr. Die Schachtel lag unberührt auf dem Fenstersims. „Es war im Kampf… Ich hatte Draco verloren, wusste nicht wo er war. Überall flogen Flüche durch die Luft, Menschen gingen zu Boden, viele Leichen lagen dort und dann kam er. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihn so früh gegenüber zu treten. Die Haut war aschfahl und seine roten Augen glühten"_

…

_Harry blickte seinem Feind, der ihn nun schon sein gesamtes Leben verfolgte, entgegen._

„_Harry Potter. Gefällt dir, was du siehst? Sie alle sterben. Alle. Sterben wegen mir und… wegen dir!" Die roten Augen schienen sich direkt in seine Seele zu brennen und wieder einmal dankte Harry seinem Toten Professor für die Okklumentikstunden. Er ließ ihn nicht in seinen Geist, versuchte, alles zu versperren. „Wie ich sehe, hat Severus, diese miese Ratte, doch noch seinen Dienst getan. Hat es dir beigebracht, wie? Aber es wird dir nichts nützen. Denn ich weiß auch so, was in der vorgeht. Wir sind nicht so verschieden, wie du denkst. Wir beide sind Mörder. Nur das du es noch nicht begriffen hast!"_

_Harry schluckte. Er wusste, das Voldemort Recht hatte. Er wusste es verdammt. _

„_Lass ins beenden, was du angefangen hast!", keuchte er nur und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Feind._

…

„_Es dauerte lange. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie lange. Ich wusste nur noch, dass ich diesen einen Spruch gesprochen hatte. Snape hatte einmal davon erzählt, da er angeblich eng mit Zaubertränke zu tun haben sollte. Ein Giftspruch.._** Serpentis Venenare Lentus.**_ Ich habe ihn ausgesprochen. Er tötet schnell, wenn der Körper zu schwach ist. Ich hatte Glück, so schnell zu reagieren. Sein Inflamare hatte mir die Schulter verbrannt._

…

„_Was…. Argh! Du hast mich…!"_

„_Vergiftet. Schlangengift. Kommt dir das bekannt vor." Harry zitterte, der Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand._

„_Ich mag sterben… Aber lebe damit, dass du ein Mörder bist. Du hast gemordet, vorsätz...lich. Mit Absicht. Stirb mit dem Wissen. Du Mörder…!"_

_Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Voldemort war tot, doch mit ihm war auch ein Teil seiner selbst gestorben. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Er war ein Mörder, auch wenn es Voldemort gewesen war. Er hatte einen Mord begangen._

_Harry sackte auf die Knie. Sein Körper bebte. Noch schien keiner von seinem Sieg etwas bemerkt zu haben. Seine Finger tasteten nach seinem Zauberstab und auch wenn seine Schulter wie Feuer brannte, er packte fest zu._

„_Ich will vergessen. Einfach nur vergessen… Draco… Es tut mir so Leid. Bitte.. ich… **AMNESIA**!" _

…

„_Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Draco, es tut mir so Leid. Ich war so dumm. Ich wollte aus dieser verfluchten Welt. Wollte einfach nur weg aus dem, was mich dazu gemacht hat. Einem Mörder. Ich konnte damit nicht leben. Aber ich konnte dich auch nicht vergessen._

_Ich weiß nur noch, dass mein Zauberstab in dem Moment zerbrach, als der Fluch mich traf. Und irgendwie bin ich dann weggelaufen. Ich hatte Angst und ich wusste, ich musste weg. Überall Flüche… Dann bin ich … Tage lang? Ich weiß es nicht… lange Zeit gelaufen. Immer weiter, bis ich nicht mehr konnte. Irgendwann muss ich dann wohl zusammengebrochen und eingeschlafen sein. Damian hat mich gefunden." Er machte eine Pause und schmiegte sich dicht an Draco, welcher ihm bereitwillig Schutz bot._

„_Ich wollte dich niemals verlassen. Nie. Aber ich konnte damit nicht leben. Nicht mal jetzt, auch wenn der Schmerz nicht mehr so groß war, wie am Anfang. Aber selbst wenn… So eine Dummheit werde ich nie wieder begehen." Er schaute ihn aus tief grünen Augen an._

„_Ich hab dir schon längst vergeben."_

Ja… Blaise hatte sich das schon gedacht. Harry war immer sehr emotional gewesen. Ganz anders als Draco, welchem es, ja fast schon egal war, wenn er getötet hatte. Sicherlich, ihm war es nicht egal, aber er nahm es ganz anders auf. Man sollte sich ihm oder einem der ihm etwas bedeutete, in den Weg stellen. Und bei einem Krieg mussten Menschen sterben. So war es nun mal.

„Schatz, du solltest dich fertig machen. Unser Flug geht in ein paar Stunden und ich will ihn nicht verpassen. Möchte doch unbedingt deine beiden Freunde kennen lernen."

„Das wirst du Liebling, das wirst du!"

Niemand wusste, dass Harry Potter noch lebte.

Als Draco damals weggezogen war, alles, was in London lag, verkaufte, hatte sich niemand Gedanken darüber gemacht. Alle schoben es auf einen Neuanfang oder welche, die über die Beziehung zu Harry wussten, dachten er wollte einfach nur weg von seinen Erinnerungen.

Nun, es war zumindest teilweise richtig, wobei es sich nicht um seine, sondern um Harrys Erinnerungen handelte.

„Liebling, nun komm endlich!"

Blaise stand auf und ging. Wenige Minuten später fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Sie waren gegangen.

Schlange

vergiften

langsam


	12. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Wo sich zwei Wege trennen, treffen sich zwei Neue._

„Es war schön, Blaise wieder zu sehen."

„Wem sagst du das. Aber ehrlich… Ich bin froh, dass sie wieder weg sind."

Sein Freund hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Warum das?"

„Überleg doch mal…!" Sanfte Muster wurden auf seinen Bauch gezeichnet. Er lachte.

„Hör auf mit dem Mist. Das kitzelt. Los, zieh dich lieber um!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!"

Mürrisch zog er sich andere Sachen an, während Harry ihm dabei zusah.

Unbändige Liebe erfüllte ihn in diesem Moment das Zusammenseins. Es war alles so normal.

Wie konnte er jemals einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dies alles wegzuwerfen? Es gab immer Möglichkeiten und die hatte Draco ihm auch gezeigt.

_Es war dunkel in seinem Zimmer. Nur leichtes Mondlicht viel durch das Fenster. _

_Stille._

_Harry konnte nicht schlafen, sein Blick war starr auf die leicht glänzende Flüssigkeit in der Phiole gerichtete. Eine Wiche lang hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, Damian und Marie hatten mehrmals geklopft… vergebens._

_Er wollte niemanden sehen, wollte nur noch alleine sein. Zumindest redete er sich dies ein._

_Im Inneren wusste er, dass er nicht alleine sein wollte. Er wollte Draco bei sich haben, denn seid dieser weggegangen war, zerriss sein Herz fast vor Sehnsucht. _

_Harry hatte am Anfang noch geglaubt, es würde irgendwann abklingen, doch es wurde stärker, mit jedem Tag, den er hier verbrachte._

„_Mach die Tür auf!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von draußen. Sie war nur ganz leise und keineswegs befehlend. Eher bittend._

„_Marie, bitte… Lass mich!"_

„_Nein, mach jetzt die Tür auf. So kann das doch nicht weitergehen!"_

_Mühsam erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und wankte, nach einem kurzen Schwindelanfall, Richtung Tür._

_Zögernd öffnete er sie und ließ die alte Frau rein._

„_Was machst du nur Junge? Warum ist er gegangen?"_

„_Von wem redest du?", fragte Harry ausweichend und öffnete das Fenster._

„_Von dem Blonden. Draco. Er kommt nicht mehr und du schließt dich hier ein."_

„_Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit!", antwortete er gedehnt. Er fühlte sich nicht gut bei dem Gedanken an Draco. Unsicher griff er nach der Phiole und drehte sie in den Händen._

„_Wegen einer Meinungsverschiedenheit gehen zwei Liebende aber nicht auseinander.", entgegnete Marie sanft und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry blickte zu ihr auf._

„_Wir sind keine … Liebenden…!"_

„_Wenn ihr dies nicht seid, was dann? Man kann eine Person nicht so ansehen, wie ihr euch anseht, ohne sich zu lieben. Er schien viel auf sich genommen zu haben um dich zu finden."_

„_So? Hat er das? Du weißt selber, dass er… verrückt ist. Zauberei…"_

„_Glaubst du das den? Das er verrückt ist? Ich denke nicht.", meinte sie Kopfschüttelnd. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie verwundert an, schnaubte dann._

„_Ihr mochtet ihn doch nicht mal!"_

„_Stimmt. Aber das hat nichts damit zu tun. Schau ihn dir an. Er ist sicherlich alles, aber nicht verrückt. Und er hat Antworten, die du immer gesucht hast. Selbst wenn sie bedeuteten, dass du ein Zauberer bist."_

„_Ich… bin… kein… Selbst wenn. Jetzt ist er weg. Und ich kann nichts mehr tun. Gar nichts mehr. Immer wieder verliere ich Menschen die mir was bedeuten und…!" er konnte nicht aussprechen, denn Marie hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und presste ihn sanft an ihre Brust._

„_Tscchhhit. Du hast ihn nicht verloren. Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit. Immer. Und egal, wie du dich entscheidest, wir stehen hinter dir!"_

_Sie ließ ihn los und ging aus seinem Zimmer. Harry schaute ihr noch nach und vernahm dann ein leises Krächzen._

„_Du schon wieder, hm?" Die Eule hackte ihm leicht in die Hand, in der sich die Phiole befand._

_Unschlüssig starrte er sie an._

_Er musste sich entscheiden? Nun gut, er hatte sich entschieden…_

Es war grausam gewesen, als die Empfindungen alle wiederkehrten. Doch nur für einen Augenblick. Harry konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, aber es war… es war alles wieder da. Er wusste wer er war, was er hier tat und…  
Noch in derselben Nacht war er aufgebrochen. Er hatte Damian und Marie einen langen Brief hinterlassen mit der Anweisung ihm seine Eule zu schicken, welche vor Ort bleiben musste.

Hedwig hatte sich Anfangs zwar noch dagegen gesträubt, doch schließlich hatte sie es eingesehen und so war Harry mit einigen Sachen losgezogen. Er hatte nur eine Chance gehabt. Das Draco nicht weggezogen war, sondern noch immer ihre Wohnung bewohnte.

Und… Er hatte Glück gehabt.

„Du denkst zu viel."

„Das hättest du früher nie gesagt, da wärst du froh gewesen!"

„Stimmt! Da musste ich schließlich noch um mein Leben bangen."

Draco grinste ihn aus sicherer Entfernung demonstrativ an

„Sag mal, erinnerst du dich noch?"

„An was soll ich mich den erinnern?"

„An früher!"

„Wirst du langsam sentimental?"

„Du bist gemein!"

Ein Kissen flog quer durch den Raum. Draco fing es kurz vor seinem Gesicht ab und ging lächelnd auf Harry zu, welcher schon im Bett lag.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen, nur die kleine Nachttischlampe spendete noch Licht.

„Weiß ich.", lächelte Draco, als er vor dem Bett angekommen war. Langsam beugt er sich runter und fängt die zarten Lippen seines Freundes ein. Wie schön es doch war, ihn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben. „Aber wenn du so fragst… Wie könnte ich die Zeit vergessen?"

Draco ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und genoss die Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen und den Mund, welcher leichte Küsse auf seinem Nacken verteilte.

„Wie als wäre es gestern, oder?"

„Du tust grad so, als wären wir schon alt. Harry, wir haben noch unser ganzes Leben vor uns, was willst du da schon von den ‚guten alten Zeiten' sprechen?", lachte Draco und stürzte sich auf seinen Freund um ihn liebevoll zu küssen.

„Hey, ich hab gerade erst meine Erinnerungen wieder. Wieso sollte ich mich nicht dran erinnern wollen?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, umarmte den kleineren Körper neben sich löschte die Lampe.

„Ich weiß nicht…!", entgegnete er leise.

Natürlich wusste er es. Dachte Draco doch selber gerne daran, wie es war, als sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren…

**Ende ….**

…**und…**

…**Anfang**

3


End file.
